


What Peace Brings~始于终焉~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the chinese version of E_Loveless’s work ：What Peace Brings.</p><p>五军之役后Thorin仍然无法原谅Bilbo的“背叛”，并且下令让他永远不能踏上依鲁伯的土地，甚至都不能打探Kili和Fili的情况。Bilbo带着受伤的心和没有说出的秘密，在Gandalf的陪同下走上回家的路。经过瑞文戴尔时，Erlond极力劝说他留在Hidden Valley待产，出于对安全的考虑和对治愈的渴望，Bilbo是否会同意，迎接他的又是怎样的未来呢……</p><p>如果喜欢这篇fanfic一定要去作者的链接kudo一下哟~~<br/>If you like this fanfic，please do tell E_Loveless. :)</p><p>袋底洞连载地址（每周三更新）：http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=196&extra=</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Peace Brings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703752) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**_Chapter 1_ **

那是个清爽的冬季早晨，Bilbo Baggins——非凡的哈比飞贼，还有灰袍Gandalf——同行的爱管闲事的巫师，一起离开了依鲁伯的大门，沿着破碎的鹅卵石一路向下，那里曾经是人类伟大的城市戴尔。太阳还没有升上半空，旅人们温暖地沐浴着金色和红色的光线，为猛烈的狂风提供一个小小的保护。他们轻装出行，胯下的强壮矮脚马上载着小背包和皮革的袋子。但是从许多方面，至少对于年轻的哈比人来说，心情无比沉重。

Bilbo环顾着断壁残垣的戴尔，他浅褐色的眼中盛满绝望，城市里那些曾经美丽的建筑房屋都因为龙的愤怒而化为乌有，在心中徒留一根刺。Thorin Oakenshield，现在依鲁伯的国王，仍然因为Bilbo的“背叛”而狂怒，即使是在经历了依鲁伯石门外的那些命定之夜以后。他拒绝让这个哈比人进入皇室内廷，甚至不允許他打探Thorin的侄子们——Fili和Kili王子的健康情况。

Dwalin突然强行将Bilbo带走，这个矮人重新回到了国王近身护卫的职位上，他护送着Bilbo走出依鲁伯却没有因未经许可而表现出丝毫抱歉。Balin陪着他们走下宽阔的台阶，楼梯上突起的浮雕装饰着昂贵的宝石。Balin一路上都对着他的兄弟怒目而视。Dwalin像他们刚刚收复的孤山一样不为所动，但是Bilbo注意到他抓着他肘部的动作明显的透露出十万分的温柔。

他们到达门口的时候，Gandalf正等在那里，他的巫师同伴指关节因紧握而发白、眼神如浸寒霜般冰冷。Dwalin放开他的胳膊，转过身迅速原路返回，甚至都没有回头瞥一眼。Balin停下来，伸出他宽大苍老的手放在年轻哈比人肩上，把他拉进了一个温暖的拥抱。

“我们和你在一起，年轻人。”他温和地说，轻轻松开看着他的眼睛，“Thorin现在根本没有理性，总有一天他会看到他犯下的错误，我向你保证。这不会是告别，我们会再次相见，并且会很快。那时的情况一定会比现在愉快得多，我发誓。”

Bilbo注视着他的双眼，不敢相信他的话却不由得抱有深切的渴望。他急切的抓住Balin的手，从老友双眼透露出的承兑中获得温暖，他尽可能的微笑着，和朋友告别没有微笑是不礼貌的。即使是在经历了这次疯狂的冒险，充满矮人、食人妖、半兽人、精灵以及一次把Bilbo Baggins的哈比灵魂击垮的心碎。

“再会，Balin，Fundin之子。与你相识是我至高的荣幸。”Bilbo温和地回答，眼泪差点夺眶而出。Balin曾经是他旅途中最亲密的朋友之一，在这种情况下离别，只会让Bilbo感到伤悲，“你能告诉其他人吗？我恐怕无法亲自对他们说了……”

“当然，年轻人。”Balin向他保证，“我会在Fili和Kili康复后立刻给你消息。希望到那时候，你可以亲自来探望他们。我深信……”他的声音渐渐低下来，用一只干瘦的手拂过他长长的白胡子。

他们再次相拥。Balin，用他极小的矮人身形，把小小的哈比人完全抱在怀里，痛苦地回想起这个渺小的存在是如何冒着生命危险为一群陌生人牺牲的。愤怒和失望灼烧着他的感情，他的国王竟然如此对待这样一个珍贵的朋友。但是现在他不得不把这种情感放在一边，不想让他的朋友最后见到的是因愤怒而扭曲的面孔。这么长时间里，哈比人始終深爱并追随着Thorin，但最後却发现无法确认现在这个人是否是和他海誓山盟的矮人。Balin深信他能让Thorin发现自己的错误，改变他的主意，但是他擔心一切會来不及。他看着他的朋友，Balin确信他正因为深深的伤痛而颤抖着双肩，矮人毅然下定決心，一定要改变这个残酷的局面。

然后，他们就到了这里，Bilbo和Gandalf骑着他们的矮脚马，向幽暗密林方向前进，他们裹在厚重的冬季衣物下，怀揣着一颗沉重的心。

************************************************************************

幽暗密林的主人和他的儿子意外的慷慨大方，Bilbo和Gandalf安然无恙地迅速穿过那片可怕的森林。尽管周围的世界美丽动人，从前令他感叹沉醉的美景已经不再吸引他，他发现美丽的景色都不太平，他们正前往隐密谷——Elrond大人的家园。

哈比人，是被神眷顾的种族。和别的种族相比，他们享受着相对的平和已经有很多很多年了，世世代代都没有发生过真正的冲突。哈比人一直是一个人口众多的种族，每个家庭有很多的孩子，还时而有新生儿的降临。事实上，夏尔一直严格保守着一个秘密。众所周知，哈比人的求爱期是漫长、艰辛的，并伴随着严格的行为规范。哈比人婚前禁止发生性行为，以防止任何意外受孕。人类和矮人的世界都认为那是因为哈比女人非常好生养，而那确实是事实。

只是，不是全部的事实。

夏尔任何一个体面人都知道并严格保守的秘密是：哈比男性也可以怀孕。哈比女性的繁殖力有多强，哈比男性同樣毫不逊色。为了防止夏尔人口过剩，以及惧怕外面的世界获知后可能造成的后果，哈比男性和女性都严格的遵守行为规范。规范的婚后展望也是为了给家庭和孩子建立足够的支撑结构，确保怀孕的哈比男性或女性能给他们的孩子一个稳定的家。

换句话说，规范就是为了防止哈比人陷入Bilbo现在的处境。

那是一个温暖的秋季夜晚，与Thorin Oakenshield行至长湖镇，在那里的几天他们享受着难得的休息和丰富的食物。在Bilbo輝煌事迹的余波下，队伍的成员们对他们的哈比人更热络了，特别是Thorin。Bilbo当时以为他们是相爱的，感觉在Thorin的怀抱中是安全和被需要的，他无视了祖先们的警告，向他们对彼此的渴望屈服了。那是个令人愉快的夜晚，Thorin是全然的热情和温柔，他带着火一样的激情温柔地占有Bilbo的记忆，每每想起还能让Bilbo的身体跟着发热。

那晚Thorin眼中的爱恋和热情的记忆，早已经被那天在大门口矮人冰蓝色眼中迸发无情的愤怒所取代。

Bilbo不愿为山之心的事情感到内疚。他的所作所为只是为了确保同伴们的生命安全，对他来说那意味着一切，僅僅是为了挽救他全心全意爱着的矮人的生命。然而他却被那个矮人鄙视，恰恰是那个曾经发誓要保护他、珍视他胜过依鲁伯全部黄金的矮人。

Bilbo发现，除了忧伤和气愤，他感受到更多的是来自整件事带给他的痛苦。

“啊，瑞文戴尔，大海以东最后一处庇护所 。最终，我们可以在这里得到充足的休息和陪伴。在经过数以月计的只能用熏肉和干面包果腹的旅程后，能有一顿正常的餐点会非常美好。” Gandalf松了口气，打断了Bilbo的沉思。

他们到达隐秘谷的时候，太阳正从空中落下。瑞文戴尔还像几个月前一样美丽。高大、洁白的建筑满溢着高雅，葱郁的花园和树林环抱着富丽堂皇的Erlond大人的家园，未被冬季的凌冽所染指。瀑布从悬崖的裂口处倾泻而出，屋里传出轻柔模糊的乐声。木材燃烧散发出的烟雾是那么亲切，安抚着Bilbo的心灵，这是这段旅行开始前所未曾经历过的。

Gandalf平静地对着他的朋友微笑，他的肩膀放松，岁月的痕迹详细地显现在他的眼睛周围。他知道这个哈比人现在发现自己陷入了怎样一种困境。他知道Bilbo现在怀着孩子，或许比Bilbo自己知道得都早。Bilbo在缺乏食物的忍耐度上有了些转变，这些微小的变化Gandalf在一段时间里可能注意不到，直到他发现哈比人吃得越来越少。

当小心地向Bilbo提起这个话题的时候，他发现哈比人意外的坚强，不希望有孩子存在的事实改变Gandalf对他的看法。Bilbo认真聆听Gandalf的顾虑，尽力尝试吃得更多，尽管他被频繁发作的呕吐折磨得不得安宁。

现在他们到达了瑞文戴尔，Bilbo和他的孩子会得到所需的照顾，这让Gandalf感到无比宽慰。他确信Elrond会立刻发现哈比人的状况，一定会竭力挽留他在这里待产，甚至是产后修养。Bilbo一直都难以置信的讨人喜爱，Gandalf对此十分有把握，精灵们和Bilbo相处的时间越长，越会像Gandalf一样爱戴他、关心他。

“是啊。”Bilbo平静地说，他用手安抚地摩擦着他微微凸起的肚子，“我非常需要在这里多待一阵子，可能会比预期更久。我太渴望去探索这儿的图书馆了，有那么多我从未读过的书，多么令人羞愧。”他叹了口气说，这让Gandalf回忆起年轻的哈比人开始这段旅程的初始，不卑不亢、礼貌得体。Bilbo的热情并没有被孤山事件磨灭，这个事实温暖着巫师的心。

“我们现在还没讨论你在瑞文戴尔逗留的时间，”Gandalf开始说，嘴边挂着微笑，“Elrond大人会邀请你在这休息很久，我堅信，特别是考虑到你极其……脆弱的健康情况。”

“脆弱？！”Bilbo愤愤不平地说，“如果我没有勇敢地挫败一条龙，没有和半兽人以及哥布林战斗，没有在木桶里遭遇激流勇进，最后才会被形容成‘脆弱’！”即使是气愤的抱怨着，他的手仍放在肚子上小心地滑动着。

“是，是，你是最勇猛的中土屠龙哈比勇士。原谅我，如果你认为我冒犯了你的话。” Gandalf继续道，看起来既真诚又有些屈尊俯就的态度，“不管怎样，我必需指出冬季里骑着矮脚马长途跋涉可对胎儿的健康不利，特别是回哈比屯的路途还十分遥远。路上的生物可不会放过一个怀孕的哈比人，这一点我可以肯定，Elrond大人也会坚决同意我的观点。”

Bilbo在马上不安的换着姿势，他紧盯着理石拱门，他们离瑞文戴尔的入口越来越近了。“我不想硬缠着Elrond大人让我多留几周，更不用说需要忍耐一个孕夫几个月的时间了。”

“Elrond大人也是个父亲，你知道的，同时他还是个技术超群的治疗师，这一点也非常有说服力。他会非常欢迎你的。”驱马迎向门口等待的精灵领主时，Gandalf向他保证道。

Bilbo紧跟其后，感受着——像他时常在这个好管闲事的巫师身边感受到的那样——他就像Gandalf棋盘上的一颗棋子。

Elrond大人看起来还是他上次见到的一般无二。作为一个令人崇敬的精灵领主，他的举止既高贵又有君主意味，穿着的衣物既得体又考究。他耿直的面容带着温暖和欢迎的神色，他明亮的眼睛在夏日黄昏的微弱光亮里闪耀着。他穿着深棕和金色的精致袍子，紧贴在胸口和胳膊上，从腰腹松散开来一直垂到在他的长腿和脚上。绸缎一样的棕黑长发披散在他的背后，两条辫子柔软地随风起舞，不时敲打着他的胸膛和肩膀。一个年轻的精灵站在他身边，她微笑时黑色的卷发衬托出她美丽的面孔。

“欢迎，Mithrandir，Baggins老爷，欢迎再次来到伊姆拉崔！”他大声地致意，挥动手臂表示着欢迎。

Gandalf立刻从马上下来，跨步走向Elrond大人。他们用极其友好随意的方式向互相致意，用辛达林语谈了片刻。

与此同时，Bilbo奋力想向从矮脚马上下来，遗憾的是他通常都是摔下来的。

“可以让我帮你吗？Baggins老爷。”

Bilbo开始很惊讶，随后用一张红透的脸接受了她伸出的援手。年轻的精灵女性靠近他，微笑点亮了她蓝色的眼睛，和Elrond大人极其相似。她深蓝色的袍子上点缀着银色的精美花纹。她抬起一只白皙纤长的手伸向他。

Bilbo的脸红得火辣辣的，为如此无助得需要帮助而尴尬，骄傲又使得他不愿冒犯任何Elrond大人家的人。

“哦，谢-谢谢你，女士。真的非常感谢。”他笨拙地说着，因为他丢脸的行为，而不是因为她蓝眼睛中戏谑的神情。

Bilbo握住她的手，在马的一侧稳住自己，这样他就可以毫发无伤的从马上下来。他转向她再次表示感谢，但是立刻被與Gandalf结束谈话的Elrond大人瞥到了。

“来，来，我们为这个特殊的时刻准备了丰盛的晚餐，而且我肯定你需要充足的休息，是吗？” Elrond大人对着哈比人微笑着说。Bilbo和Gandalf在经历了数月心灰意冷的旅途后很难拒绝精灵大人眼中闪烁的快乐，Bilbo叹了口气。

“我们谈话的时候房间就在准备了，晚餐后会恰好准备妥当。现在，Baggins老爷，Gandalf已经把你的情况告诉了我，尽管我们以前没有照顾过一个哈比孕夫，但是我可以向你保证，我们的治疗师都是非常专业的。在这里你会被照顾的非常好。”他喋喋不休的继续着。在试图打断他以前，Bilbo奋力组织着他的语言——该死的Gandalf！像Sack-ville一样爱管闲事。

“我必须承认我对哈比人的妊娠事宜非常感兴趣，可惜一直未能有幸亲自会见你的种族，当然更不可能见过你这种情况的。我以前一直不知道哈比男性也能怀孕，你是——”

“Elrond大人。”Bilbo突然说，他本不想在这位令人尊敬的大人面前表现得不礼貌，但是不得不说出来，“我绝对不想从任何方面给你造成不便。我会很乐意和你讨论关于哈比人妊娠的情况，但是我拒绝用这种方式劳烦你。能在这里停留几个晚上是我的荣幸，之后我们就会上路。”他停下来吸了口气，羞涩蔓延在他微笑的脸上。

Elrond大人安静地看了他一会儿，然后说道，“荒唐，Baggins先生！你现在的情况绝对不适合到处走！”他继续着类似内容的话，拒绝听到其他不同的意见。

他说的确实很有说服力，Bilbo叹息着想。在和Elrond大人重新讨论这个话题前，他至少需要来杯茶。虽然，他情不自禁地觉得自己注定会打一场败仗。


	2. 第二章

Chapter 2

  
  


他们坐在一间小型的餐厅里，安静隐秘，附近的角落里火把燃烧着噼啪作响，一个三人的精灵小乐队在演奏着做工精美的手工橡木乐器——两个笨重的排笛和一个闪烁着金色光芒琴弦的竖琴。房间的一端有一个白色的石头阳台，阳台的两边分别有一个胸前抱着长石叶刀的石质精灵士兵把守着。从他桌边的位置，Bilbo可以看到夜晚的天空降临到伊姆拉崔的山谷中，池塘和河流的水在月亮和星空之下依稀散发着冷光。在精灵流畅、雀跃的歌声中可以听到蟋蟀轻鸣。

Bilbo似乎很久都没有感受到这样的平静松弛了。在这里，瑞文戴尔的腹地，Bilbo感到绝对的安全，远离世间所有的恐惧和烦扰。他可以享受充裕的美食，这里有丰富的美味沙拉、蔬菜，甜蜜的精灵葡萄酒，还有享用不尽制作精美的腌鹿肉。回忆起上次他们短暂的拜访，精灵们一定是狡猾地愚弄了他们的矮人客人，Bilbo不禁轻笑出声。

他看向Elrond，那人像帝王一样坐在短桌的末端，微笑着，愉悦的脸颊上挂着他闪光的酒窝。看来他知道哈比人被逗乐的原因，因为他靠上前，微笑着给自己又来了块腌鹿肉。

Arwen坐在他的右边，她的头发现在扎成一个长辫子，黑色的辫绳垂在背后。这个晚上她不像平时那样善谈，反而选择一边随着音乐轻轻地摇摆一边聆听Gandalf和 Elrond讨论外面的世界。

Gandalf摘掉了他灰色的大帽子坐在Bilbo对面，他的盘子在装满两次后的现在再次腾空了。木手杖和击敌宝剑靠在附近的一根柱子上，精灵宝剑的手柄在跃动的火焰下闪烁着银色的光芒。

“所以，Baggins老爷，你最好是留在这里，至少度过孕期绝对是明智的选择。”

Elrond大人的声音平稳把Bilbo从神游的状态中唤醒，美食带来的饱胀感和温暖的环境让他感到昏昏欲睡。Bilbo转过头，再次发现精灵大人正微笑看着他。

“请你叫我Bilbo。”哈比人回以微笑并说道。“而且恳请您原谅我，我刚才有点失神，您能再重复一下刚才说了什么吗？”他羞怯地问。

“我问你是否愿意接受我的好意，Bilbo。我是你朋友中最能给你提供宝贵经验的人。”他停下来，从酒杯里喝了口水。“冬季阻挡了你回到夏尔的旅程。在缺少其它选择的情况下，狼群潜伏在森林和道路的四周，他们胆大妄为地攻击漫游的路人为食。湖泊和河流几乎都冻结了，路上很难再找到新鲜的活水。和在冬季的荒野中冒险前行相比，留在这绝对是更明智的选择。”

Elrond的声音像精灵竖琴中流淌出来的音乐一样在他脑海中平稳地流动，随着他令人心醉而有说服力的论据，Bilbo感觉他的反对开始被丢到一边，他内心不断交战着，一方面因为不想成为负担而考虑礼貌地回绝，另一方面来自炉火难以置信的温暖，填满的肚子的愉悦、满足和安心，还有瑞文戴尔无穷无尽可以探索的知识，都诱惑着他同意。

“除此之外，Bilbo，”Gandalf附和道，他低沉的嗓音听起来满足还带着模糊的玩味，“在这里你可以享有中土最好治疗师的服务，也包括我在内，没准Elrond大人会亲自照顾你。你和你的孩子还能去哪儿找比这里更安全的帮助？”

他充满喜悦的诉说结束地相当苛刻，Bilbo开始强烈的争辩，他的脸变得通红，高声而慌乱的说道。“哦，不是！不，不，我怎么可能——那简直太失礼了——像Elrond大人这样的精灵处理我这样低微的哈比人，绝对是大材小用，我——”

“我亲爱的朋友，那完全不是麻烦！”Elrond带着欣喜平稳地打断，“既然Gandalf提起来，照顾你会让我非常欣喜，不是从我个人的角度出发，但那是个绝妙的主意！我和我的治疗师可以有机会学到更多知识，如果你能好心告知的话。这个交易绝对是意外之喜，你觉得呢，Bilbo？”他笑容满面地看着哈比人，后者十分惊愕地坐在那里，茫然不知所措。

“而且我想我告诉过你叫我Elrond，我的朋友。” Elrond俏皮地说，顽皮在他眼中转瞬即逝，成了晚空中的一抹灰色。

Bilbo挣扎了片刻，手不安地拨弄着马甲的边缘。一方面他已经厌烦了旅行，厌倦了那种节奏，他极度渴望安顿下来，在精灵的乐园里舒服的晒太阳。可是，仍然有另一方面，微小但是举足轻重，长久以来对回到夏尔的渴望，对回到这次冒险前生活的渴望。渴望回到认识Thorin Oakenshield以前无忧无虑的生活中去。

但是Bilbo知道的非常清楚，时间不能抹杀，记忆也不会消亡。而且它就是这样，比别的东西都重要，比回到夏尔可能面对的蔑视和放逐还重要，驱使着Bilbo向Elrond的提议投降、因为Bilbo不再是Bag End里那个满足于书本和地图的孤单哈比人，在几个月后，他将永远不再是一个人了。

他想让这个孩子在爱和理解中长大，就像他现在坐的地方，沐浴在炉火的温暖中，享受着精灵眼中由衷的欢迎。Bilbo很难相信中土还能找到像这里一样平和的地方。

“Baggins老爷？”

Arwen白皙纤细的手放在他小小的肩膀上，带着担忧看进他的眼中。

抬头看着对方的眼睛，微微吃了一惊，眼前的精灵和她父亲是如此的相似，他回以相同的微笑。

“我很好，谢谢。我会留下来。”他轻声说，他的同伴们因为他的决定而高兴的松了口气。“但是！”他突然打断他们说道，“我拒绝成为寄生虫，我是一个Baggins，但不是假仁假义的Sackville-Bagginses。我希望我对你们是有用的，以任何方式。请你答应我”

Gandalf捧腹大笑，设法不把他的酒洒到地板上。“当然，我亲爱的朋友。你不会认为你能整天躺着吃饼干吧？”他向Bilbo会意地眨着眼睛。“不，我想漂亮的Arwen女士会让你在花园工作，或者图书馆，直到你的情况不再允许为止。然后你才能无所事事地喝茶，吃司康饼。”

“你不反对吧，女儿？”Elrond问Arwen。

美丽的精灵女士端庄地从她的玻璃杯里呷了口酒，给了Bilbo一个小小的微笑。

“一点也不，Adar。但是，我认为还是让他在图书馆工作比较好。园艺作为消遣看起来似乎太消耗精力了，难道不是吗？”

“嘿，听我说，我不会那么弱不禁风！我——”

Bilbo不得不结结巴巴地停下来，因为他的同伴们非常乐于拿他寻开心，但他还是情不自禁地微笑起来。不管怎么说，他非常乐意被安排在图书馆。至少全天他都能享受到有规律的茶了，或者还能时不时的来点饼干。

**************************************

一等晚餐被撤下去，一群人立刻前往一间偌大的书房，里面安置了许多舒适的扶手椅和高耸的书架。另一堆火焰燃起，Bilbo觉得舒服得都要睡着了，他的眼皮越来越沉重，慢慢阖上了他浅褐色的眼睛。

Gandalf和 Elrond一直交谈至深夜，他们的声音压得很低，在炉火的噼啪声中几不可闻。这时候，Arwen开始唱歌，尽管美丽的歌声对Bilbo来说陌生而费解，但是足以安抚旅途疲惫的哈比人陷入梦乡，他弯起手臂护着毯子下的腰部。

Gandalf微笑看着哈比人编织的画面，他蜷缩在亚麻的毯子下，金色卷发的脑袋歪向椅子的一边，大脚从毯子的边缘露出来。目光所及之处遇到Elrond。

“我必需谢谢你，Elrond大人，为了你能接纳Baggins老爷。”Gandalf低下头，白色稀疏的长发跟着这个动作滑下肩膀。“他需要优质、长期的休息，而且除了你的乐园我不觉得能有比这里更适合休息的地方。”

Elrond坐回椅子里，把手放在大腿上沉思着。“能给他提供这次休息是我的荣幸。他遭遇的比他注定要经历的要多太多，特别是这次。”

Gandalf沉默了片刻，无言的问题悬在嘴边，然后盘算着看向Elrond大人。

Elrond知道他要问什么，但是没有立刻回答，反而看向扶手椅，小哈比人正舒服地坐在里面。Arwen移到Bilbo的旁边站着，靠在一把椅子的皮革扶手上。她的手指安抚地梳理着他的卷发，眼里充满担忧。她抬头遇到父亲的目光，在书房昏暗的灯火下瞳孔中闪着银色的火焰。

“他们第一次步入这里时，我就意识到他们之间的联系。隐藏至深未曾表明，然而……现在分崩离析。”他低声说，声音中潜藏冰冷的感情。“许多国王都被黄金的渴望蒙蔽了双眼，现任依鲁伯国王证明了他也一般无二。”

Gandalf苍老的形容放松下来，沉思了片刻。他们共享了一个唯有活得太久的生物才能领会的疲惫。他们俩都见证了太多中土大陆上沦陷的心灵。尤其是人类，他们对权利和财富有着贪婪的欲望。精灵和矮人有着长久的生命，所以对那些荒谬的欲望有更强的抵抗力。但是鉴于精灵实际上更务实理智，而矮人事实上会变得更加冲动，特别是在获得岩石和山下的宝藏时。Durin一脉尤其如此，命中注定易受这种欲望的影响。

Gandalf从袍子的里掏出烟斗，猛地吸入一口老托比，然后从鼻子里喷出一股烟雾。

“他比我想象的要健康很多，基于他的情况……”

Gandalf再次看向Bilbo的方向，面带焦虑，“我曾担心他会彷徨……但是Bilbo证明了他令人钦佩的坚韧。起先我很惊讶，但就像我一直知道的那样，哈比人是特别坚强的生物。”

他放松的靠向椅背，闭上他疲惫的双眼，说道，“他以后还将会面对一些艰难的时期，但我相信他会克服的。我从未遇到一个像Bilbo Baggins这样坚定的人，我甚至没有想到他能做的这么好。”

“那么你觉得那个人会来找他吗？”Elrond问道，听起来极不赞同这个主意。

一只干瘪的灰眼睛睁开揶揄地看着精灵大人，“我不能肯定。矮人的倔强是出了名了，你知道的。我相信他对Bilbo的爱是真的——我不知道那是否能强大到足以抵抗他血脉中的诅咒和他愚蠢的骄傲。”

他回忆着他和Bilbo离开依鲁伯的那天。他想起Balin对哈比人说的话，年迈矮人眼中的希望，Dwalin消失在门口前微微颤抖的肩膀，以及潜伏在他们头顶阳台后的阴影。

Gandalf再次把烟斗悬在唇边，又放下，烟雾纤长的纹理盘旋流动着形成一个立体的形状。一辆马车出现在他们之间的空气里，被两只强壮但比马矮小的动物拉扯着。

“我猜只有时间能回答。”

Gandalf微笑起来。


	3. 第三章

因此，Bilbo Baggins的生活在Elrond之家舒服安稳的进行着。他迎着朝阳起身，蓬松舒适的床上铺着纤弱的亚麻床单和羽毛枕，阳台上摆放着美味的早餐。精灵满足他所有的需求，特别是食物方面。他们接受了他一天数次的进餐习惯，但是Bilbo不确定是因为他是个哈比人还是因为他怀孕了。

早餐后，他穿上华丽的精灵服装——他最近刚意识到它们是。修长的丝绸宽松外衣，银蓝色、薄荷绿或者亮紫色的裤子。Arwen亲手做了一条银色的树叶发带，把挡在他脸上乱蓬蓬的金色卷发扎起来，他十分宝贝这个发带，它是伊姆拉崔接纳和欢迎的他的象征。他确实需要发带的帮助，出于Bilbo自己也不能领悟的原因，他任由头发留长。长长的卷发一直垂到肩膀，顺着他耳廓和脸颊的轮廓弯曲着。

他喜欢在图书馆的时间。他本来有机会深入了解所有精灵领导者的技艺和知识，但他只是让他们顺着指缝溜走。随着Arwen进行他们下一部分的工作，他用手指抚摸书架轻轻滑过每本书的书脊。他喜欢忽视Arwen纵容的微笑，在每一次她回头从肩膀上看他的时候。

Elrond的女儿是个绝妙的陪伴。Arwen是Bilbo有幸见过最温和的人之一，她像寂静夜晚指引迷航的月光，温柔地照临中土大地。

她是一个非常神秘的精灵，但是她喜欢和Bilbo聊天。起初，他以为Arwen是温和平易近人的。甚至她的笑声都发着光，叹息都像歌唱的鸟儿。但是有些时候他能从她眼中看到狂热的灵魂，更像他父亲的战士之心。特别是在她提起年轻的Estel【1】，住在伊姆拉崔的人类之子。

每当Bilbo问起他的情况，她总是陷入古怪的沉默，然后给他一个含糊的回答。她黑灰色的眼睛会看着遥远的地方，好像看到了千年以后的的未来。Bilbo曾经考虑过询问Elrond大人，但是……那像是背着自己的朋友调查什么私人情况一样。如果Arwen不想谈，他最好还是不要让她烦恼的好。

随着他们相处的时间越来越长，他们建立了牢固的友谊。他们时常在图书馆外的阳台上吃午餐，可以眺望沿着岩石峭壁流出的壮阔瀑布。有些时候Elrond大人有空闲就会加入他们，但是大多时候还是Bilbo和Arwen一起共享一碟涂着厚厚蜂蜜的饼干，来自花园的各种各样的蔬菜以及馥郁的花草茶。

午餐以后，Bilbo喜欢穿过瑞文戴尔的巨大花园独自散步。即使在冬日里，那里也生长着大量的作物和花朵，好像整个山谷完全不受外界环境的侵蚀。Bilbo在花园正中找到一个石凳，他喜欢坐在那里思考。

他会思考他在这里的生活，思考未来以及可能等待他的命运。他也会思考Thorin Oakenshield，但是更多时候他会思考他的孩子。

他的肚子和他矮小的身材相比大得离谱。精灵给他提供的宽松外衣绝顶舒适，他甚至不能想象夏尔的孕妇怎么带着她们无穷无尽的装饰和一层层的外衣过活。往往Bilbo会发现他的右手盘旋在隆起的肚子上，好像那是它天生的归属一样，或许那原本就是。

所有那次冒险造成的麻烦，所有的愤怒、伤害和痛苦仍然时不时的折磨着他的心灵。出乎意料的是他无法后悔导致这个异常期待结果的选择。对于分娩还有独自养育孩子他确实非常焦虑，但是他开始意识到他再也不会孤单了。

Arwen和Elrond让他敞开了心灵，他们坚持然他在瑞文戴尔多待一阵子，特别是产后。精灵已经成为了他的家人，以至于他无法毫无顾虑地离开他们回夏尔，无法回去面对因为未婚生子而不可避免的蔑视和孤立。更重要的是，Bilbo希望他的孩子来到世上面对的是接纳和理解。一个来自两个种族的孩子只会受到野兽的垂涎。

长时间的思考后，Bilbo回到图书馆加入Arwen，因为他无法避免的深陷所有他感兴趣的内容，所以进度很缓慢。之后，他回到饭厅，和Elrond大人以及Gandalf一边享用美味佳肴，一边讨论各种各样的事物。

Gandalf和Elrond经常就某个问题深入探讨，留Bilbo和Arwen自己聊天。时常，他们的谈话会落到更快乐的内容上，像是他古怪、可笑的兄弟Elladan和Elrohir，他们比绝大多数的精灵都活泼善谈。当Bilbo被问起他的趣闻，他会谈起在夏尔的快乐回忆，甚至偶尔会说起去依鲁伯的有趣经历，但是每当Bilbo的脸上露出像吞了个柠檬的表情时，Arwen会很小心的避免提到某个特定的矮人。

Bilbo的生活简单平静，而且他异常享受这种安宁，享受这种像家一样的舒适闲暇。这就是哈比人的生活，即使是带着Took血统的Bilbo。他们可能会有一个愉快的冒险，但是他们同样需要来自壁炉和家庭的安全保障。

但是，巫师看起来就不怎么需要平和。

因此，Bilbo现在站在他的老朋友Gandalf身边，后者已经备好马准备上路了。

Gandalf在瑞文戴尔停留的日期远远多于他原本计划的，但是他原谅自己的放纵。他本来要去埃雷德鲁因办些事，但是他想确保他年轻的哈比好友在他离开的时候已经慢慢好起来了。现在他可以看见Bilbo的脸颊有着健康的红晕，带着酒窝的微笑一如他们出发的时候。

“你确定必需走吗，Gandalf？你几乎没怎么休息。”Bilbo一边把另一袋装满食物的包裹递给Gandalf一边问。

“我恐怕是这样的，年轻人。巫师的工作永远做不完。”他眨眨眼。Bilbo翻了个白眼，Gandalf和站在Arwen身边的Elrond交换了个眼神。

“当然，嗯，Well……”Bilbo低头看了他带着卷毛的大脚一会儿，“Well，祝你一路顺飞。如非必要绝不冒险，我希望。”

“我恐怕你的祝愿会落空，虽然如此还是感谢你的心意。”Gandalf轻笑着。他转过身把东西塞进他特制的皮鞍袋里，搭在马脖子上，然后他转回来再次面对Bilbo。

“去埃雷德鲁因的路上我会经过夏尔。”他说，跪下来望着Bilbo淡褐色的眼睛，“你想让我帮你做什么吗？”

“我怀疑他们不会让你回去。”Bilbo开心地笑着说，“因为你的名声现在太好了。就像是麻烦的预告一样，还是那种危险的麻烦。我会说你是和平终结者。”

Bilbo挑起嘴角做了个鬼脸，片刻后他想到自己的名声现在又会是怎样呢，想必已经成为妇孺间高谈阔论的闲话了。很快甩掉这个想法回视Gandalf的目光。

“你能帮我看看袋底洞吗，如果不是很麻烦的话？确保卑鄙的Sackville-Bagginses没有把那个地方掠夺一空？即使我在那，Lobelia Sackville-Baggins都会试着偷走我母亲上等的刀叉，现在没人保护那些……”

“我保证会解决任何伤脑筋的事，以及非法居住。一点都不麻烦，我亲爱的Bilbo。”Gandalf愉快地回答，“Drogo和Primula那里呢？需要我给他们带话吗？”他轻声问。

Gandalf知道Bilbo不怎么关心他那些亲戚，但是Drogo一直他的好朋友好兄弟。他和Primula Brandybuck结婚的时候，Bilbo最初是不赞同的，但是最后发现他们是天造地设的一对，而他们的儿子Frodo更是让他宝贝的不得了。

Bilbo犹豫了片刻，快速地看了一眼Elrond和Arwen，他们安静的守护在他身后。然后，他解下腰间的小布袋，掏出里面的信。

“我决定……在未来很长一段时间里，我会接受Elrond大人真诚的邀请。”说到这里，他回头顽皮地看向精灵大人，后者回以大大的微笑。“我不知道会到什么时候……我会很少回去夏尔，所以我决定把袋底洞留给我的堂兄Drogo和他的家人。这封是我的遗嘱。”Bilbo开始说得很不确定，但说完以后他抬起头看向Gandalf，坚定地点了点头。

“你的遗嘱？你希望被认为……”Gandalf疑惑地说。

“死亡？不，不，只是……well……我不知道。现在，我只是想离开，我需要想想。”

“那么怎么说你的情况？你想让我跟他们说什么？”Gandalf希望Bilb的秘密能被他们接纳，那样就意味着他仍然有亲戚可以依赖，同时他还能从Primula那里得到可靠的待产须知。

Bilbo看着远处的山谷和冉冉升起的太阳沉思着，“我在信里含糊的提到一点，因为我相信他们会需要证明我的话和袋底洞的权利，但是……如果他们有机会……我希望他们能知道。我是说Drogo和Primula，Frodo或许还太小不能明白，但是……”

Gandalf认同的点点头，给Bilbo一个鼓励的微笑，“我确信他们会理解，我亲爱的哈比人。现在，”他站起来，跨步走到马前，飞身而上。“我必须走了，如果我想在在太阳落山前到达的话。”他摸了摸系在腰间格兰瑞，转过马头最后看了眼他的朋友们。

“祝你一切安好，Bilbo Baggins。希望我能及时赶上婴儿的降生，但是我恐怕不能，之后不久我便会赶回。”他压低帽子看着Bilbo，灰色的眼睛顽皮地眨了一下。

Elrond和Arwen走上前站在Bilbo身后，精灵大人安抚地拍拍哈比人的肩膀。

“Galo Anor erin rad g&icircn, Mithrandir。①（我们期盼着你的归来。）”Elrond大人说，他的身子高尚而挺拔，穿着皇家的银色和绿色。

Arwen一直保持着安静，但是看起来她急切地想说什么。

“Na l&ucirc e-govaned 'w&icircn, Mithrandir。②（期待下次相逢）”她美丽的微笑挂在脸上，但是紧绷的眼角诉说着不同的内容。

Gandalf感谢他们的祝福，他转过马头面向瑞文戴尔的石拱门，向着入口走去，他灰色的斗篷沐浴着日升的第一缕阳光。

“Mithrandir！”

他立刻停下来，转回头看见Arwen正向着他飞奔而来，红褐色的长发在她身后飞扬。赶上后，她纤细修长的手放在他紧抓缰绳的手上。

“Mithrandir。”她说，在奔跑之后呼吸尚不平稳。她回头看了眼不远处她困惑的父亲和Bilbo，转回头面对Gandalf，她的眼中盛满秘密。

“Bilbo的这个堂兄和他的妻子。”她停下来，对接下来要说的话仍感到不太确定。Gandalf在马上换了姿势，看出精灵女士的眼中涌现的关心带着无比认真严肃的态度。“你必需建议他们……远离大型的蓄水池。”

Gandalf僵住了，认真地盯着Arwen。依照他们对彼此的了解，Gandalf意识到这是一个警告，关于未来的秘密。有一会儿他什么都没有说，安静地接受她的赠礼。许多精灵生来就拥有不可思议的预见力，但是他们都知道干预时间推移的危险。她想必知道这个改变不会有什么实质性的影响，而且同时……证明她是真心为Bilbo担心，她愿意冒险阻止他家人不适时的死亡。

“我会警告他们的。”他严肃的答应道，“G&ucircr n&icircn glassui（铭感五内），Arwen女士。”③

优雅地对他点点头，她紧皱的眉头舒展开，肩膀放松下来。回到她父亲和他们的新家人的身边，伸手环住哈比人的肩膀，手安置在她父亲的手上。

看着他的老友带着信心离开，Bilbo感到最后一点焦虑也抛开了。他感到暴风雨正在地平线下酝酿着，但是有这两个精灵的陪伴，还有他怀着的胎儿，他觉得他可以毫无顾虑地面对一切困难。

********************************

一辆巨大的马车沿着土道摇晃着前进，被两只强壮的矮脚马稳固地拖拽着。一个矮小的身影坐在前面的凳子上赶车，扬着黑色的马鞭，若有所思地抚着他长长的白胡子。

他能听见年轻王子的牢骚从身后的马车厢里传出来，还有随后安静的车厢里引出的喧闹的笑声。年轻的矮人思考着他会不会因为王子大笑造成的晃动从马上掉下来，仅仅是因为他复述自己的不文雅笑话——关于他的剑和依鲁伯一个皮肤黝黑的姑娘之间的合适用法。

Kili王子的伤好后被允许参加这次短途冒险，他对于依鲁伯重建不像他的哥哥Fili王子那样重要，因为后者不幸的成为了王座的继承人。不管任何理由只要能离开要塞他都万分欣喜，因为作为王子全新难以忍受的重担把他快乐的性格都要磨光了。而且他又不是王位的继承人！Fili感到非常失望，因为他不能加入他弟弟的旅程，也无法永远逃出依鲁伯。

他们俩都受够了他们舅舅的态度。从迫不得已的休息中苏醒时，都为他们哈比人的流放感到义愤填膺。归根结底他们曾经在一起过，一直都是朋友，甚至是家人。但是Thorin却因为一块宝石就把Bilbo撵出依鲁伯，造成他们最大的悲剧。

短暂的一瞬间，王子们脑补了一下为他们舅舅的愚蠢给他一顿狼牙棒。不幸的是，那就意味着Fili不得不接管依鲁伯，而Fili还没准备好那么做。除此之外，举起那么重的带刺武器放在他们舅舅的头上是非常费力气的。

他们和舅舅之间的关系改变了，扼要的说就是：他们发现不带怒气的和他谈话变得越来越困难。还有他最近越来越可怕的脾气，和Thorin在一起变得难以忍受。

因此，Kili急于接受第一个逃出王国束缚的机会，带着难以置信的罪恶感离开他的哥哥Fili，但是最终逃脱后的安心取得了压倒性的胜利。

Balin沉重地叹了一口气，享受着荒野自由的空气，但是仍然因为王子滑稽的举动有些生气，虽然他曾经被压抑着，但现在自由地释放着多余的能量。Ori，可怜的小伙子加入队伍只是单纯的出于接受教育的目的，但是现在成了Kili的保姆，主要负责是保证王子不会自食恶果。

Balin本来也负责同样的事情，但是他把这次旅行当做给自己的假期，远离烦恼和戏剧化地处理依鲁伯的政治问题，远离坏脾气的依鲁伯国王——最近变得越来越易怒、暴躁的Thorin。

“嘿！Balin，那是Gandalf吗？”突然Kili从后面大喊道。

Balin转头顺着王子伸出来的胳膊看去。一个修长的人影骑马奔驰在远处的山脊上，距离太远无法取得联系，但是看得足够清楚。一顶硕大的尖顶帽子在那人的头顶，剑鞘在他腰间反射着灼眼的光辉。

“我相信你是对的，小伙子。”Bali轻声说，被所见的景象迷惑了。他最后一次见到Gandalf是几个月前，Balin被迫和他亲爱的朋友Bilbo Baggins告别的时候。据Balin看到的情况，Gandalf看起来是从他们现在要去的地方出发，但是他带的日常供给非常少，而且选择了那么高的路线。

Balin觉得最合理的假设就是Gandalf一直在伊姆拉崔的隐秘谷，和他们此行的目的地一致。为了感谢精灵们对Thorin Oakenshield队伍的援助，将会给Elrond之家的精灵带去一小部分依鲁伯的财宝，同时还有一些矮人的手工作品——比如竖琴、刀剑和护盾，以及一些珠宝。

一丝微弱的希望在Balin的心中绽放，Bilbo会不会也在瑞文戴尔？难道他向年轻的哈比人承诺的重逢即将到来？他终于可以为无法阻止他固执的国王放逐他最好的朋友而道歉了？

他几乎不敢抱有任何希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Estel：爱斯泰尔，亚拉冈的幼名，意为“希望”。
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Translations – from www.realelvish.net
> 
> ①Galo Anor erin rad gîn, - May the sun shine upon your path.
> 
> ②Na lû e-govaned 'wîn – Until next we meet.
> 
> ③Gûr nîn glassui – I thank you from my heart.
> 
> And there is the next installment. ☺ I will endeavor to have another update by tomorrow afternoon!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. 第四章

信使是在平时的晚饭时间到达的。作为最近养成的习惯，Bilbo坐在Elrond的左边，Arwen的对面，就在几个月前Bilbo第一次来到瑞文戴尔时所使用的相同的餐厅。火焰在壁炉里咆哮着，屋子里洋溢着温暖和舒适的气氛。今晚的晚餐有迷迭香墩胡萝卜、烟熏鹿肉和美味的罗勒番茄汤。

Bilbo非常喜欢喝汤，汤能安抚他的肚子，由内而外的温暖他劳累一天的身心。他和Arwen已经完成了分类瑞文戴尔海量藏书的四分之一，这是Gandalf离开几周后最大的成就。在挖掘了成堆成垛的书本后，他们俩都变得灰头土脸的，所以随后迎来的几天闲暇简直恰如其分。

他看向对面的Arwen，后者的棕色长发上还残留着大量的灰尘，但是火光中她优雅和惊艳的面容与平日相比没有丝毫逊色之处。反观他，看起来披头散发，完全不像个哈比人。他的手指沾满黑色的墨迹，头发由于沾了太多灰，整体看起来几乎是灰色的，走起路来能带出一团灰色的云。

他们走进饭厅的时候，Elrond大人已经在他的位置上坐好了。他转过身看向他们，惊讶地怔住了，他的女儿和她的哈比朋友为此停在门口踌躇不前。Arwen看见她父亲的脸有趣的红了，这番景象她起码有一百年没见过了。他突然爆发出一阵大笑，把Arwen和Bilbo吓了一跳，送食物进来的仆人也受惊不小。Bilbo从未见过Elrond如此无忧无虑，如此……好吧，狂野。

所以当信使带来他“振奋人心”的消息时，Bilbo不由得更恨他了。

“Elrond大人，”精灵迅速走进来，“我们刚刚得到消息，有一辆矮人的马车正在来往伊姆拉崔的路上。”

Elrond大人对这个意想不到的消息感到很惊讶，“他们有什么目的？”

“他们从依鲁伯来，声称代表他们的国王进献贡品，以此感谢您在他们旅途初期提供的殷切款待。”

精灵大人静默了片刻，眼睛直盯着酒杯里旋转的红酒，然后他抬起头看向信使，眼中闪着银色的光芒。

“你估计他们什么时候到？”

精灵响亮地吞了口唾沫，“三天，大人。”

“很好。谢谢你匆忙赶来，Rhovanion。”Elrond大人很快遣走了信使，随后倒回椅子里，再次凝视着酒杯陷入沉思。

与此同时，Bilbo被惊恐包围了。他感觉胸膛被紧紧地压住，呼吸困难。他的右手快速地抚摸着肚子，业已从胃部突出的隆起昭示着他已经进入第五个月的妊娠期。他的左手紧紧抓住杯子的金属把手，他的视野开始开始变得模糊。

“Bilbo！”

他猛地抬起头，看见他的朋友跪在他的椅子旁边。Arwen灰色的瞳孔关切地注视着他，抬起手抚摸他的脸颊和额头。他的皮肤在她凉爽的手掌下显得不自然的温热，他抵着桌子，眼角的余光捕捉到Elrond大人关切的目光和他紧皱的眉头。紧握杯子的手因力竭而松弛，他无助的看着杯子倒下，里面的茶洒在桌子上流了一地，差点就溅到Arwen深蓝色的丝绸长裙上。

“你不舒服吗，Bilbo？”Arwen温柔地问道。

Bilbo深吸一口气，嘴唇不住颤抖着。是的，他确实非常不舒服。矮人在来这的路上，依鲁伯的国王派来的矮人，Thorin派来的。他还没准备好那样的对峙，没有准备好让他的秘密离开瑞文戴尔的城墙。没有准备走出建立在精灵提供的安全和保护之下的平和梦境。

“Bilbo。”Elrond跪在Bilbo椅子的另一侧，紧挨着Arwen。有那么古怪的一刹那，Bilbo为眼前新奇的景象而感到惊奇，高贵、永恒的精灵领主跪在一个年轻、灰头土脸的哈比人面前，而后者甚至连坐在他旁边都不配。

“无需做任何改变。”他看着Bilbo紧绷的面孔说，深邃的目光中饱含说不尽的温柔。“他们出现在这里并不意味着你在伊姆拉崔就不再安全了，他们甚至不必见到你。如果你希望，我可以在他们稍事歇息后就把他们打发走，而且我们可以永远断绝和矮人的来往。”

Bilbo目瞪口呆地盯着Elrond，“但是那会……你会……”

“我会毫不犹豫地为你做这个决定，我的朋友。之前你可能只是我的客人，但是现在你已经是我们家庭的一份子，你是Elrond之家的一部分。”他向着受惊的哈比人温柔地微笑着，“这种羁绊将会延续到时间的尽头，我向你保证。”

“绝对会的。”Arwen笑着同意，“当然，有时候可能显得有些难以忍受，但是最终，它会成为你怀抱希望和寻求帮助的地方。”

“我已经这么觉得了。”Bilbo含泪微笑着回答。

他不可思议地被他们的言辞鼓舞着。Bilbo只是在瑞文戴尔住了短短几个月，现在他就已经有归属感了，他为Elrond和Arwen有相同的想法而松了口气。

被他们的支持鼓励着，他坐起身，挺直肩膀看着精灵大人。“我不会让情况变得更复杂。”他犹豫了片刻，然后说道，“按道理说，我不想和他们正面交锋，但是……我不会把自己当做什么羞耻的东西躲躲藏藏。”他假装愤怒地深吸一口气，想掩盖住心中潜伏的局促不安。

他们俩了然地看着Bilbo，他从未能成功的在他们面前掩饰过自己的感情，而他也并没打算做任何改变，他在心里默默地希望永远都不会有任何改变。

************

三天来了又走，Bilbo用所有的时间努力地坚持着每天的日程和态度，仿佛矮人的马车没有带着毁灭预兆接近，没有把他的安宁破坏殆尽。马车到达的幻影无处不在，像随时会穿过瑞文戴尔的缝隙破墙而出。他能时刻感觉到它，从Elrond大人和Arwen关切的目光中，从大部分精灵因为突如其来的客人的话题而突然变得木然冷酷的表情中。

他甚至在花园里都不由自主地感觉到，老天啊！

鸟儿歌唱的声音越来越轻，风比每天都要寒冷，植物和花朵失去了往日的活力，好像他们管理员的心情能够影响它们盛开一样。

Bilbo坐在他最喜欢的石凳上，捡起一片了无生气的百合花瓣，为了过去几天里成百上千次想到的事情叹息着。他觉得在矮人的马车到达的日子里藏在花园里很幼稚，但是他又不能坦率地和他的精灵朋友们一起站在大门前。他怀疑，而且无疑就是那样，随着马车而来的绝对是以前那些老伙伴，他不知道该对即将发生的事情作何感想。

他会很高兴能见到Balin、Bofur、Bombur、Dori或者Ori，因为他知道他们对他没有恶意，一路上他们都是非常要好的朋友。然而Nori、Oin、Gloin、Bifur、Dwalin、Kili和Fili，又是另外一种情况……他从来没真正弄懂过Nori、Oin、Gloin和Bifur，所以他不确定他们是否曾经在意过他的消失。而Dwalin是国王的私人护卫，更不用说是他亲自把Bilbo送出依鲁伯的。

Fili和Kili……

“Bilbo……”

Arwen从东边的入口进入花园。她今晚穿了一件深红色的长袍，装饰着金树叶的腰带优雅地缠绕在腰间。棕黑色的长发今天没有束起，披散着垂在背后。

精灵们对于客人的来访一直有一个不成文的规定，特别是针对矮人客人，即——如无特殊原因必需盛装出席的传统。Bilbo犹豫不决地看着Arwen的这身打扮，她带着得意的笑容耸了耸肩，毫不矫揉造作地甩开肩膀上的头发。Bilbo把这些肢体动作翻译成：即使有最小的机会也要挫挫聒噪矮人的锐气。

今晚，Bilbo穿着一件柔软的绿色宽松外衣，配一条银色的亚麻裤子，银树叶发带将他现在已经垂至肩胛骨的金色卷发束成马尾。半隆起的肚子还不会引起局外人的怀疑，它比普通夏尔哈比男性的大肚腩要小得多，甚至比他加入冒险前令人骄傲的圆滚滚小肚肚还要小一些。

Arwen反复强调着他看起来很迷人，他的上衣非常趁他淡棕色的眼睛，他的卷发在壁炉火光的映衬下是金光闪闪的。在一群天生丽质的种族包围下，很难相信他和“迷人”能搭上边，所以他把这当成是朋友提供的鼓励和安慰。

Arwen优雅地走过来，坐在石凳上紧挨着他。他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，凝视着落日消失在地平线下。

“他们到了。”她轻轻地说，手指摩擦着衣服的缝合处，“Adar想知道你能否来和我们吃晚餐。”

Bilbo有些僵住了。她说得很小心，听起来低调并且对他的决定漠不关心，但是在过去的几天里，他发现Arwen更想让矮人根本对他住在瑞文戴尔的消息一无所知。他知道她并不是觉得他的出现是种羞耻或任何类似的情绪，但是他仍然不太了解她的顾虑是什么。她尽量避免谈论这个话题，不想把她自己的想法强加给哈比人。可是现在，Bilbo想知道她这么想的原因……

“我……我会加入你们，我相信我做得到。我想……我想，我会的。”他焦急地结巴着，站起来掸掸外衣来掩饰他因焦虑而颤巍巍的双手。

“你不必那么做，Bilbo。Adar和我都理解你经受的苦难。”

“我知道。”他对她微笑保证。她站起来走到他面前，手放在他肩膀上，拇指亲昵地摩擦着他的下巴。“我知道你们能理解，而且我比你能想象的还要感激这份情谊，但是我……我不能剩下的日子都藏在瑞文戴尔。我可能希望如此，但是……我肯定将来总有一天我必需再次面对那个十万分该死的混蛋矮人，因为很不巧他是我孩子的父亲。而且我……”片刻的停顿后他的眼神变得更加坚定，“这次该我甩了他，而不是他甩了我。忠心耿耿寸步不离的追随Thorin Oakenshield的日子太久了，以后再也不会有了。”

Arwen点点头，坚决支持他的决定，她灰色的眼睛在渐暗的黄昏中闪烁着，“非常好，Bilbo。你能这么想真是太好了。”

她轻快地走开返回她来的方向，几步之外她停下来等待着哈比人，后者踌躇片刻后迈步跟上，他的小短腿不得不比她走得更快一些才能赶上他的朋友。

“但是如果今晚你觉得受不了的话，”Arwen会心地暗示，“Adar和我会十分乐意护送你出来。”

“哼，well。”Bilbo哼了声，对这个言外之意表示轻微的不满，但是被她表现的回护安抚了，“那取决于餐厅里等着我的是否会让我想逃跑，但是我会考虑的。”他有些担心矮人们会如何面对他。

“我相信你会对今晚的客人感到惊讶的，愉快的惊讶。”她答道，她的声音带着神秘和轻微的娱乐意味。“他们不是最礼貌的伙伴，但绝对是你再次回到我们的壁炉边以来最活泼的访客。”

好吧，这证实了至少有几个他的老朋友会出席。Bilbo可以说，尽管她的声音和她眼中微微的暖意暗示着矮人们，至少不会对他表示太多的鄙夷或者悲痛。但是，他怀疑哪个神志不清的傻瓜会鲁莽地非难Elrond之家的成员。

******************************

他们来到饭厅入口的时候，Bilbo可以听见矮人大声咀嚼的声音，以及偶尔传来的爽朗、浑厚、充满男子气概的笑声。太多人说话很难做出任何明确的判断，但是Bilbo想他听到Balin的声音，大笑声一定是兄弟王子中的一个发出来的……

Arwen坚定地抓着他的肩膀，传递着她无言的支持，然后她轻柔地打了声口哨。Bilbo本来不会注意到，但是这声哨音唤起了Elrond大人的注意，作为Arwen带着她年轻的哈比伙伴回来的温和信号。随后，她优雅地抚平她的礼服走进去，在面对整个屋子的宾客前她最后看了一眼Bilbo，灰色的眼睛传递着无穷的理解。

“啊，Arwen，你回来了。”他犹豫地说，等待着Bilbo出现在门口。

Bilbo深深吸入一口气，然后昂着头带着有点勉强的微笑步入房间。

“啊，Bilbo，我亲爱的朋友，快过来。”Elrond大人把他迎进房间，对他左边的位置做了个手势。

整个房间立刻变得鸦雀无声。

“Bilbo？”

Bilbo转向左手边，目光与Kili王子相遇，这是五军之战后第一次看到他。他和之前几乎完全一样，乌黑的头发，湛蓝的双眼和极其英俊的外表。他穿的极可能是矮人的盛装，闪闪发光的秘银盔甲下是一件宽松的深蓝色短袍。一件长毛外套从肩膀上垂下来，和他舅舅的非常相似，Bilbo迅速挪开视线。他还带着他发亮的长弓和一排银头的箭，用皮带捆在背后。

Bilbo找到勇气看回王子的脸时，努力地憋住想哭的冲动，究竟是因为什么他自己也不确定。一道长长的伤疤出现在他左边的面颊上，那是唯一可以证明他曾与死神殊死搏斗过的证据。他现在幸运地长出了浓密的胡子，编成辫子装饰着蔚蓝和亮银的珠子。Bilbo还记得因为缺少胡子Kili曾一直缺乏自信。

他凝视着Kili蓝色的瞳孔，警惕着震惊和内心深处的掩饰的情绪，直到一阵颤栗穿过矮人的身体。他扭曲出一个像要哭出来的微笑，跃过桌子，身后打翻了至少一打酒杯。

Kili的手臂缠绕着小哈比人，把他紧紧地压在胸口。Bilbo有一瞬间担心他会伤到肚子里的宝宝，但是他没有在拥抱中感受到任何痛苦，除了骨头在矮人王子的力度下有些弯曲。虽然如此，他扔紧紧抓住Kili后背的毛皮，回应着他的热情。

“Bilbo，见到你太高兴了，我简直不敢相信！我——”他猛地撤回身凝视着Bilbo的脸，眼泪滑落他刚毅的面庞，“你肯定知道，如果我那时候醒着，一定不会让舅舅那么做，我——”他有朝气的声音变得破碎，他蓝色的大眼睛充满乞求谅解的渴望。

Bilbo回给了他一个悲伤的微笑，抬起手抚摸他的脸颊，“是的，我——我现在知道了，Kili，我知道。”

Kili为他话里隐含的寓意畏缩了一下，但是没等他开口Bilbo继续道，“很高兴再次看到你能健康地跟我打招呼，Kili。看到你在战场上那样……”Bilbo打了个颤，挥走不愉快的记忆聚焦眼前，“我尝试过去探望你，在那之后……但是我不能……他不想让我……”

“我知道。”Kili温柔地回答，即使他的脸有瞬间因愤怒而扭曲。“在听闻他的所作所为后，Fili和我跟他说了一些我们的想法，也发生了些口舌，但是那个时候你已经离开了。我们给夏尔寄信，但是一直没得到回信。”他裂嘴笑着说，“我猜那是因为你还没回去，无法收到那些信。”

“我没收到，我在这有段时间了。”Bilbo热情地回答，与Arwen和Elrond大人分享一个会意的微笑，他的精灵朋友们为他过去旅行伙伴的热情欢迎而感到宽慰。

他花了几分钟环顾餐桌，发现几个陌生的矮人面孔。他们可能是皇家警卫，Bilbo心不在焉地想着。随后他注意到一个年长熟悉的矮人向他走来。

“Balin。”Bilbo的声音带着无法掩饰的喜悦。

被呼唤的矮人大步上前拥抱住他，这个拥抱和几个月前依鲁伯门前的一般无二。没有像他们王子那样穿着盔甲做装饰，所以Balin的拥抱要柔软的多，也更贴近哈比人微微隆起的肚子。他撤回身看着Bilbo的脸，温柔地碰了下他们的额头，亲昵的动作差点打破了Bilbo的镇定。

片刻之后Balin放开他，目光锐利地审视着他，仿佛能看出他和之前的差异。Bilbo以为他担心的事情随时都会爆发，直到年长的矮人冲他眨了眨眼睛，用干瘦的手掌拂过他长长的向两边翻起的白胡子。

“能够再次见到你真高兴，年轻人。”他愉快地说，“我就说我们很快会再见面的，比你预期的还要早，对吧？”

“你说过，老朋友，你确实说过。”Bilbo苦笑着说，“你没有我想象的那么惊讶。”

“来这的路上我们隐约看到Gandalf的踪迹，看到他出现在瑞文戴尔我就怀疑过了，因为几个月的时间不足以让他送你去夏尔再返回隐秘谷，但是巫师的行为方式对我们来说一直是个迷。”他轻声地笑起来，“无论如何，很高兴我的怀疑被证实了，我想念你，年轻人。”

“我也是，Balin。”Bilbo答道，他的声音充满真实的情感。“我很好奇为什么你被允许离开依鲁伯，我以为他们离不开你，最后一面时你已经投入到运作中去了。”

“Well，这就是个非常重要的事业，我向你保证。”Balin狡猾地笑着，“这需要一个老手来处理，我敢肯定你能明白。除此之外，我相当需要一个小小的假期，远离忙碌和喧闹的依鲁伯”

“Balin大人几乎是单枪匹马在运作依鲁伯的事宜。”一个欢快的叫声从Bilbo左边传来，“Baggins老爷，很高兴再次见到你。”

年轻的Ori试探性地对哈比人微笑着，他的整个身体被他最喜欢的毛线织品包裹着。他棕色的大眼睛闪烁着好奇和迟疑的热情，依然不确定他的出现是否受欢迎。

Bilbo热情地迎向年轻的矮人，在那场毁灭性的战争和重建依鲁伯的混乱中，这三个矮人依然平安无事，对此他感到由衷的欣慰。他曾经担心Ori会退居幕后，担心他为整个队伍付出的牺牲和冒险会被忽视，但是他看起来完好无损、健康强壮，红润的脸颊和明亮的眼睛无疑不证实着这一点。

“Ori，我非常高兴你能来这。”Bilbo打消年轻矮人的顾虑，后者因为哈比人的微笑容光焕发。“路上怎么样？我希望你们没有遇到太多麻烦。当然，除了你们带着的那个麻烦。”他对Kili的抱怨露齿而笑，然后向着他在Elrond身边的座位走去。

Kili坐在他右边，落座后就立刻开始啰嗦他们路上遇到的那些糟糕的经历，公然无视Ori纠正他故事里的那些错误，死不悔改地对Balin的嘲弄放声大笑。

Bilbo看着听着，就像过去从三人身上感到的一样轻松和快乐。一只手伸向他，紧紧地包裹住他的。Elrond大人看着他，用灰黑色的眼睛打量着他。Bilbo露出酒窝作为回应，他的微笑如此真实。为此，Elrond大人放松下来，为哈比人的快乐而由衷地宽慰。

Arwen为她年轻的朋友感到高兴，但还是不由得为这次欢聚可能带来的后果持保守态度。Bilbo的秘密现在还藏得住，但是最终，他的肚子会越来越大，那就很难被曲解成别的内容了。年长矮人Balin的锐利目光，让Arwen怀疑他们能否在马车启程前一直保守住这个秘密。

而且，前景或许也没那么糟糕，从Bilbo眼中闪烁的幸福光亮来看。


	5. 第五章

Balin，用任何词语来定义，肯定不会是“愚蠢”。

完全坦白地说，他是依鲁伯和蓝山理解能力最强的矮人。而且，更诚实地说，根本没有人能和他匹敌。

他绝顶聪明，足以发现他年轻朋友的情况绝对不像看起来那么简单。过去的几周已经有太多的例子，让Balin质疑Bilbo可以在瑞文戴尔安逸生活的理由。那些精灵对他们的接纳程度完全不同于之前他们冒险的时候。之前他们文雅礼貌——如果不考虑到他们以矮人的反应为乐的话，但是现在每天和他们打交道的时候都觉得背脊发凉。他能听到他们的低声的耳语，用他们自己的语言藏起讨论的内容，但是Balin小时候就学过精灵语以备不时之需，比如最终分辨敌我的时候。

过去的几天，Balin发现没有完全的敌人，当然瑞文戴尔的精灵也不会是矮人的朋友。

此刻他正坐在Bilbo房间正中的扶手椅里，坐起来异常舒适。Balin回味着几天里逐渐露出的蛛丝马迹，忽略掉王子吵闹的大笑声，矮人王子正在给红着脸的哈比人和年轻的Ori讲他那些俗丽的故事。

**********************

矮人队伍到达的那天早上，Balin、Kili、Ori和Bilbo在客房的阳台上一起分享了一顿丰盛的早餐，但是Balin不会天真地相信某位精灵女士会让他们完全独处。太阳已经从地平线上升起（Kili王子无法从沉睡中唤醒，直至黎明远远地把他抛在后面），隐密谷揭开面纱露出她美丽的面容，腻人的葱绿树木和明媚的闪亮河水，无一不讽刺着被冬季屏退的外界生灵。春天即将照拂中土大地，但是隐密谷勃勃的生机好像在言说她从未离开的事实。

尽管他也喜欢欣赏风景，但是Balin发现观察他年轻的哈比人友人更有趣些。他们正在享用早餐，新出炉的饼干还带着尚未消退的温热，沾满蜂蜜和果酱，丰盛的水果和蔬菜，还有热茶。Kili理所当然还是吵闹着要吃肉，那是矮人早餐的惯例，但是因为不合礼仪规范的行为被Bilbo飞了个眼刀，便立刻销声匿迹了。Kili在一边撅着嘴生闷气，用叉子戳着他的水果片，时不时向Ori扔一片，后者对Kili幼稚的行为视而不见。

Bilbo吃了很多饼干和水果，但是Balin注意到他比普通哈比人吃得少，起码比之前路途中Bilbo自己吃得要少。他穿着一件银蓝色宽松长外衣，搭配同色系的裤子，还像往常一样光着毛毛脚。金色的长卷发被一条皮带扎成一束垂在颈项边。

Balin对他留长的头发迸发出无比的好奇心，因为Bilbo以前坚定不移地保持短发，甚至都不能忍受它们超过眼睛的长度。也许是受到精灵的影响，他从没见过哪个精灵的头发不是过肩的长度。当然留着长发的哈比人看起来也很迷人。考虑到Bilbo脸上没有胡子可以评论，那么他饱满浓密的头发作为标准，回到依鲁伯一定会受到女性矮人的追捧和仰慕，因为依鲁伯矮人的头发通常都是深色系的，比如黑色、红色和深棕色。当然除了Fili，他是依鲁伯唯一的金发矮人。

“Bilbo。”他开口打算询问哈比人头发的问题，但是随即意识到由一个成年矮人提出是非常不成熟的。他停下来，抚弄着胡子，决定换个别的问题。无论如何Kili一定会在某个场合问起的。

“到底是怎么发生的，为什么你会定居在精灵的地盘？我以为你几个月前就该回到夏尔了，以前你一直都盼望着回……”

Bilbo转过头看着他，脸上带着吃惊的表情，对突如其来的问题毫无准备。片刻之后他恢复过来，但是整个人都显得极其僵硬。“Well，Gandalf和我本来打算在这休息几天，但是Elrond大人和Arwen女士无论如何都劝我多留一阵子，冬季气候严酷而且还有不可原谅的……”他的声音突然切断，双手不经意地摩擦着椅子的皮扶手。他和Ori一起坐在一个安乐椅上，后者正和Kili激烈的争辩着第二天要忙些什么。

“是啊，确实是这样。”Balin意味深长地凝视着他，“那是唯一的原因吗，小伙子？”

“不，当然还有别的原因，但是……那是主要原因。”看着他的微笑Balin皱起眉头。“但是没有一个是至关重要的，不是吗？我现在在这里，很可能要停留很长一段时间。”

“很长一段时间是多久，小伙子？”他在这个问题上表现的异常坚定固执，特别是在发现这个问题令哈比人多么不舒服以后。他就是感觉到有什么在那里，某些遗失的细节。他理解为什么Bilbo停留在瑞文戴尔，冬季恶劣的天气是个原因，但是山谷里以及整个往外界的通路都春意盎然。树木在欢笑，花朵在盛放，所有的生物都从冬眠中苏醒过来。路上没有冰雪覆盖，再也没有危险了。而且现在Bilbo看起来完全没有准备离开的打算。不，Balin知道，一定有别的原因。究竟是什么，虽然他现在还无法领悟。

“Well，我……”Bilbo挣扎了一阵子，Balin发现他的哈比好友连停留多长时间都没计算过。在Balin可以倔强地挖掘出更多信息以前，他们的私人谈话被打断了。

Ori看来对应对Kili的事情达到了极限，于是绝望地向Bilbo寻求援助，试图摆脱烦人的王子。

“Baggins老爷，我可以给你编辫子吗？你现在留的足够长了。”

所有都人停了下来。Bilbo清楚地知道知道编辫子对矮人的意义。那象征着深厚的信任和友好，是家人和亲密的友人间分享的重要仪式。他从未期望过能得到这份珍贵的礼物，尤其是Ori，但是他很荣幸能接受它，即使他的脸一直红着。况且，Balin穷追不舍的盘问都要把他的神经折磨坏了。

“我的荣幸，Ori。”Bilbo热情地微笑着。

Kili从Balin对面的扶手椅里猛地站起来，脸上充满气愤和嫉妒。“什么？”他质疑的喊声在书房里回荡着。“Ori？为什么是Ori？如果有人可以给Baggins老爷编辫子，那必须是我！”

“为什么不能是我？”Ori喊道，不是和Kili争夺给Bilbo编辫子的权利，而是为Kili话里暗示他没有资格做这件事而争辩。

“得了吧，Ori。”Kili一脸屈尊降贵，“你才刚成年！我看瞎子都比你编的好！不，我才应该是第一个给Bilbo编辫子的矮人。而且他已经是我的家人了！他差点就是我叔叔，在——！”

屋子里的每一个人都畏缩了一下。话刚脱口而出，Kili就意识到错了，脸上一片灰白，他害怕地偷偷瞄着Bilbo。Ori盯着哈比人，好像看见了活死人一样。每个人都倍加小心，尽量避免提到依鲁伯的国王，但事实上那绝对无法真正回避。Balin小心地看着Bilbo，随时打算用别的话题转移他的注意力，但是片刻后变得无需再担心了。

Bilbo沉默了一会儿，本来他的脸还是面无表情，随即他摇了摇头对Kili微笑起来。

“Bilbo，我……”Kili痛苦尴尬地想开口说些什么。

“其实……我的头发很多，男孩们。为什么不分成两份你们一起编呢？”他再次微笑起来，拍拍安乐椅上他旁边的空位，如果不注意眼睛周围紧绷的话，几乎会以为他完全没事了。

Kili和Ori互看了一眼，又看了看Bilbo，哈比人示意身边的位置鼓励两人过去。他们缓慢的靠近他，像接近树林里易受惊吓的小鹿一样小心。对此Bilbo不耐烦地呼了口气，气恼地瞪着两人，但眼中藏不住被他们滑稽的表现逗乐的微弱闪光。

“我不是什么纤弱的小笨蛋，不会因为提到Thorin Oakenshield就崩溃，男孩们。我敢肯定矮人以为自己是整个世界的核心，是每个人的全世界。自我意识比你们居住的孤山还要大，老天爷啊。”他大声嘲笑着，呡了口茶。

他们放松下来，加快了动作，一人占据了他一边的位置。松开他头上的皮发带，把他浓密的卷发分成份，期间还在不断争吵着，因为Kili要强占比他应得的更多的量。

他们无忧无虑的争吵再次填满寂静的空间，将紧张尴尬一扫而空。Bilbo凝视着炉火，陷入陈静之中，除了Kili过大的手劲使他时不时地皱皱眉外没有任何动作。

Balin带着疑问观察着他，哈比人抚摸微微隆起小圆肚子的动作，让他十分在意。

*********************

几天以前另一个奇怪的现象发生了，那天他们和Bilbo还有瑞文戴尔的精灵们待在一起。

他们在向花园敞开的房间外廊小聚，Kili和Ori喧闹打斗着（准确的说是Kili在喧闹嬉戏，Ori试着安然不恙地躲开），Balin和Bilbo坐在门廊入口边的石阶上，矮人嘴边衔着烟斗。视线里没有精灵，好像那些精灵总是积极地设法阻止三个矮人的任何行动。Balin理解精灵和矮人间相互厌恶的情感，但是看起来又比那些过去的偏见更极端。

代替其他的谈资，Balin向Bilbo讲述他作为国王的咨询顾问时的各种见闻。当时他们正在讨论戴尔的进出口问题，一件非常古怪的事情发生了。

“是的，我们需要从幽暗密林进口大量的货物，但是两个国王的会面还是极其容易失去控制的场面。”Balin叹了口气，回忆起Thranduil国王和Thorin国王那些充满骚乱的贸易洽谈会议，而真正在谈条约的只有两个人——Balin和Legolas王子，Thranduil的儿子。好几次Balin都以为他们要离开谈判桌直接杀到战场上去，但是事实证明Legolas令人惊奇的外交手段比他父亲强太多了。Fili在推动和平上也起了很大作用，通常他都对Thorin感情用事的建议表示中立态度，偶尔会提出一些切中要害的问题。

“我不明白为什么精灵会制造那么多烈性烟草，但是我想我会充满期待，像幽暗密林那样坐拥大量烟草并从中获得巨额利润。给你。”

Balin从他深红色的外套里掏出一个扎好的小包裹。他展开它，混合着烟草、药草和香料的芳香飘散在空气里。他在石阶上磕了磕烟斗，从包裹里小心拿出一小搓烟草，卷成球塞进金属斗里。之前他在房间里找到几个小型点火器，现在拿出来点燃烟斗鼓励地递给Bilbo。

哈比人伸出手，但是很快缩了回去，双手握拳抵在膝盖上，强忍着伸手接过烟斗的冲动。

Balin充满困惑，“Well，来吧，小伙子，不然就浪费了。”他又把烟斗向Bilbo送了送，后者憋了一眼，但是最后还是坚定地摇着头别开了视线。

“不，我……我以后不再吸烟了。”他简短地说。

Balin不可置信地凝视着他，“什么意思？你不再吸烟了？别废话了，给，试试。”他抓过Bilbo的手，完全无视他的声明硬把烟斗塞在他手里。

“不，不，我真的——我已经不吸了，有人说那对我的健康不好。”Bilbo说，试图把烟斗还给年长的矮人，绝对不能让Arwen看见他拿着烟斗，否则她会使活剐了他。

“年轻人，旅途中你每天至少吸一管。”他怀疑地挑起一边浓密的白眉毛，“但是现在你突然在意起健康来了？”

“Well，我——”Bilbo四下环顾着寻找借口，突然他脱口而出，“精灵！”

“精灵怎么了，小伙子？”Balin问道，眯着眼怀疑的看着他。

“我的意思是，他们讨厌烟草。Arwen女士和Elrond大人，他们是治疗师，所以他们特别不赞同，而且……而且我非常同意他们的观点。”他坚定地点点头，嘴却因为显而易见的不赞同皱在一起。

Balin的眉毛挑的更高了，他拿回烟斗放在嘴里，奢侈而绵长地吸了一口。再次睁开眼看向Bilbo，他发现哈比人别开了视线，双手摆弄着衣服上松动的绳结。

“我很抱歉，小伙子。”他说，低沉的嗓音中盘旋着浓厚的兴味。鼻子里喷出一串浓密的白烟，“我不知道你竟然在戒烟，不介意我来点吧？”

“好像我说不你就能停下一样。”Bilbo小声地抱怨着，瞪了Balin一眼，矮人为此哈哈大笑起来。

“Bilbo！看这个！”Kili在庭院对面大喊道，他手里握着他的弓，一支箭搭在弦上。

Bilbo惊慌失措地僵住了，“Kili，你要干什么？”

“我在给Ori展示什么是精湛的弓术。”Kili咧着嘴大笑着，抬起弓，瞄准Bilbo旁边的一点。哈比人看向左边，发现石梯扶手上放着一只苹果。他意识到Kili的目标，脸色变得苍白如纸。

“Kili，等等，那太危险了！目标离我太近，我——”

“别废话，Bilbo，我在更远的距离上射中过更小的目标！你不信任我？”Kili发着牢骚，拉满弓蓄势待发。

“不！Kili，我坚决反对你……”Bilbo大喊着，但是为时已晚，箭离开弦破空而出。Kili没有考虑到风速的影响，一阵风吹来，箭偏离了原本的轨迹。不幸的是，而且可以说脱不出俗套的戏码，箭向着Bilbo的方向径直飞去。Bilbo只来得及低下头，双臂紧紧地护住肚子。

四周鸦雀无声，Bilbo睁开紧闭的双眼，迟疑地召回感官，没有感觉到任何疼痛，但是依然担心是否因为被箭惊吓的脑子短路，无法正确的判断触感，此刻他可能已经躺在草地上流血不止着快要死去了。

“我想娱乐时间结束了。”Arwen冷冷地说，漫步从庭院的拐角处走出来，一把美丽的手工木质长弓握在她手里。毫无疑问，她对Kili异常愤怒。

Balin在Kili的箭被打歪的瞬间就僵住了，箭就落在紧靠着他左边的树上。一支古老的银箭把Kili的木箭钉在树上，从箭头下面劈开整个碎成了两半。Arwen神准地技艺挡住了那支箭，也几乎带走了Balin的呼吸。潜意识里，Balin后知后觉地想到精灵女士一直在远处观察着他们。

Kili被精灵女士精湛的技艺震惊地哑口无言，Ori上前敲醒他，他才反应过来迅速冲上去扶着Bilbo从草地上爬起来。

“你还好吗，Baggins老爷？”他飞快地问，棕色的大眼睛盛满担心。

Bilbo和蔼地接受了他的帮助，而且毫不吝啬地感谢他，很快他的目光被疾驰而来的Arwen带走。她温柔地拉起他的手臂，安静地带着他离开，轻声对着他的耳语了几句。Bilbo的双手还小心地护着肚子，一直没有拿开。

Balin、Kili和Ori看着他们无声地离开，彼此交换着困惑的眼神。

“怎么回事，Balin？”Kili向年长的矮人寻求答案。

Balin没有回答，精明的目光随着两人消失在拐角处。

******************

Bilbo突然讨厌起烟草，总是不断地抚摸他的肚子，精灵们对哈比人显而易见的过度保护……不，Balin非常肯定自己不是那么无知，他不可能不从这些现象推断出更多，比如Bilbo看见香蕉就恶心的反应，还有他频繁出入卫生间的次数，这些都是征兆。

Balin相信所有那么古怪的事情只说明一件事，就是Bilbo Baggins怀孕了。Balin坚定地相信那绝对是Thorin Oakenshield的孩子，是别人的可能性简直微乎其微。

哦，可怜的小伙子，Balin叹了口气，为他亲爱朋友的运气默默哀悼了一会。真是一团糟……

现在都说得通了，特别是瑞文戴尔精灵们对他们极其冷淡的态度。医者父母心，Elrond之家必然会照顾这个年轻、勇敢、无比惊人的哈比人，他在怀着孕的时候被依鲁伯抛弃，无形中变得孤苦无依。不但没有从牺牲中得到一丝一毫的报酬，反倒被鄙视，漠不关心地放逐到凛冽的寒冬中。不管知道与否，他们都是包容这种丑恶的共犯，所以绝对有理由被讨厌和拒绝。

而且大部分是真实的，尽管我猜测还会有一个完全不同的真相，我们知道的事情……国王知道的事情。Balin疲惫地叹息着。矮人喜爱孩子胜过世间的一切，即使是山之心也无法同成为父亲的认知相提并论。或许那可以撼动他头脑中龙病最后的影响……或许Bilbo可以留在依鲁伯，当然是在国王卑躬屈膝地承认自己的错误以后。但是……

往事不可追。

但是未来……依然是可以改变的。

当他驾着马车离开依鲁伯的时候，Balin注意到他的国王变得越来越焦虑不安，总是避开众人躲在自己的房间里，大部分时间沉浸在自己的思绪里。偶尔几次， Balin早晨去国王的房间议事，都会看见Thorin站在卧室的阳台上，眺望着遥远的西方，越过迷雾山谷的方向。

Balin不知道矮人国王心里都在想些什么，但是他认识Thorin的时间足够长到能看出他眼中的悔恨，还有渴望。

Balin看着年轻的哈比人，他裹在皮毛的毯子里，头靠着扶手椅的一边把手，早就睡着了。他思前想后，盘算着所有可能会发生的事，或者依然在发生的事。


	6. 第六章

三个矮人终于还是知道了哈比人的秘密，那天的日出是Bilbo见过最美的。

加入那次冒险前，当他还是一个普通的夏尔哈比人时，从未在意过太阳什么时候升起。他会一直睡到早饭时间，有时候甚至是第二早餐以后，闲晃着就过了一天。那时候他相信整个世界都在他的书里面、地图里，还有茶杯底部。去依鲁伯的路上，每个日出带走前一晚差劲睡眠的重担，也意味着要面对更艰难的一天。

和平时期的日出充满美好，充满希望和一切可能的美好未来。也许是因为他身体里日渐鲜活的生命，无论如何Bilbo都觉得充满希望。他的朋友们支持他，把他当做家人一样关心照顾着。瑞文戴尔的精灵给他和他的孩子一个美妙绝伦的家，而且他觉得未来有好事等着他。究竟是什么，他还不知道，但是他就是感觉得到，就在不远的未来。

那天结束时等待着他的仅仅是一个开始。

“Bilbo，我想问问你下午是否有时间。”Balin午饭时问道，一边给他的饼干涂大量的果酱一边假装出一片谦逊的气氛。

“当然。”Bilbo轻而易举地答应了，为Balin拘谨的行为感到好奇。他们几乎每个下午都在一起，还有Kili和Ori。

Balin抬头看着哈比人，故弄玄虚地挑起一边白色的眉毛，“单独谈谈，小伙子。”他的声音轻柔充满慈爱，眼神亲切却异常严肃。

午餐比Bilbo希望的更快结束。他跟着Balin向花园的中心走去，Bilbo感觉肚子里因为焦虑骚动起来。

他知道了。

Bilbo感到世界整个崩塌了，就像他第一次得知矮人的马车到达的时候一样。他一直那么小心，精灵们也非常小心，但是……但是Balin和他相处一段时间以后肯定会知道。看在老天的份上，这个矮人是依鲁伯王座背后的运作者！

Bilbo潜意识里，一直知道真相是瞒不住的，早晚会被揭穿，矮人马车的到达就意味着Bilbo秘密的终结。他担心他们的反应，害怕那些深信不疑、感情深厚的矮人会背弃他。他能生孩子的事情可能会引起他们的厌恶。他可以告诉自己他不在意它们的看法，告诉自己他只需要自己的力量还有精灵的援助，但是……那并不是全部的事实。

在长期的相处之后他爱这些矮人，他爱Balin那些贤者建议还有他和年纪不符的朝气蓬勃的玩笑。他爱Kili的灵魂和内心，收复家园重新成为王子没能改变他阳光顽童般的内心世界。他爱Ori的单纯、善良、害羞的面孔还有和他自己如此相似的书呆子性格。

失去这些矮人……会改变他整个人生。

“小伙子。”Balin咯咯笑起来，站在满脸痛苦的哈比人跟前，粗大的手掌握住Bilbo的肩膀。“冷静点，男孩。你好像又见了苍白半兽人一样，看看你的表情。”他用手示意着长凳，那已经成为Bilbo专属的长凳了。“坐下谈，好吗？”

Bilbo稍微放松下来，猛地坐下，满脸疑惑地看着矮人。

“那么。”Balin目不转睛地看着Bilbo，毫不掩饰地传递着自己的渴望。Bilbo明显感觉到他好像又变回一个哈比小孩，被他妈妈逮到在屋里里踩了一地泥脚印，说教后还要面对一团糟的打扫。“你离开依鲁伯的时候……是否意识到自己的状况？”

Bilbo小心地看着Balin，对矮人的反应疑惑不解。“我——我怀疑过，那个时候……我不敢确定，直到Gandalf和我穿过幽暗密林，那时候……反应开始变得越来越明显。”

Balin深深叹了口气，闭上双眼，揉着布满皱纹的前额。Bilbo的背挺得笔直，他确定，全部注意力都集中在Balin身上。他耐心地等待着年长的矮人继续说下去，屏住呼吸，汗水顺着脖子留下来……

“哦，小伙子，那时候你为什么不说点什么？我的胡子啊，年轻人！一切都会不一样的！”Balin有些气愤地看着Bilbo，哈比人即觉得愤怒又有些好笑。

“我——我……”Bilbo无助地结巴着答不上来，最后他轻声问道，“你……你不觉得讨厌？”

Balin瞪了他一眼，因为他简直是在侮辱他的智商。“小伙子，向我保证你不会以为我会为这种事情蔑视你。矮人孩子对我们种族来说是最宝贵的财富，实际上是我们的整个世界。矮人婴儿的死亡率高的可怕，我们生来就没有哈比人那样的天赋。而且我确实对这个课题很感兴趣，但是我知道晚些时候我们会具体讨论一下，或许明天。”Balin的眼中闪过一丝困惑，但是很快又注视着Bilbo。

“我——事实上我有点担心，大多数种族并不知道……那是一个在哈比人内部严格保守的秘密。”他局促不安地扭动了一会儿，从他金色卷发间偷偷看向Balin，“你觉得这是好事，是吗？”

“我觉得那简直是个不可思议的奇迹，小伙子。”他开怀大笑着，伸手抱住Bilbo瘦小的肩膀。“我很遗憾你没能一开始就信任我……依鲁伯门前发生的事本来可以变得完全不同，我相信，我一直都知道。”

Bilbo非常震惊，虽然精灵不排斥他的情况，因为他们活了几个世纪，他们见多识广不会为Bilbo的情况大惊小怪。有些时候特别是治疗师给他体检的时候，他都会觉得自己像是一个全新的生理解剖课程范本。

“真的？你相信我的放逐本来会被撤销？”他没有继续追问下去，但是Balin绝对能听出他隐含的寓意。

年长的矮人打破他深思熟虑的隐忍，坚定地点头肯定道，“是的，矮人们像传说中一样热爱黄金，是不可争辩的事实。但是它无法凌驾于血脉和亲情，绝对不会，小伙子。”他眼中的仁慈填满了Bilbo的心，泪水不由自主地溢出眼角。“Thorin是最顽固的矮人之一，近来他放任骄傲和对黄金的渴望驾驭他的行为，已经太久了。”

说到这，Balin紧紧握住Bilbo的双手，凝视着哈比人明亮的双眼，“但是我知道那个矮人的内心。唯有真爱的火焰才能在矮人绵长的生命中迸射出耀眼的火花，而且除了和你在一起的时候，我从未见过国王的生命燃烧的如此鲜活猛烈。”

Bilbo颤抖着大声喘息着，他回握Balin的手。尽管Bilbo怨怼的心想出言反驳，怒火依然在他内心烧灼，现在那火焰就像狂风暴雨中的烛火，被摧毁撕裂成碎片，但是在仍然在Bilbo内心的阴暗面燃烧着。

“他会为你而来，小伙子。”Balin温柔地说，用低沉婉转的声音保证道。“到那个时候选择权就在你手上，然后发生什么全看你的。当然他活该遭一顿毒打，你的精灵朋友一定非常愿意效劳。”

Bilbo大笑起来，但是随即被他朋友脸上认真的表情吸引。

“为他曾经的所作所为，为他几乎抛弃的所有，根本不值得再给他一次机会。”Balin继续道，声音中充满严肃和一丝不忍，“但是……我也同样知道这个哈比人的内心。”他微笑看着Bilbo，“我敢肯定你会让他为自己的所作所为感得非常非常后悔。Thorin有太多罪责需要赎回，我们都知道。但是你仍然深爱着他，我看得出来。最后你会原谅他的。”

Bilbo别开眼，无法直视他的好友，他的心和意志被忧虑折磨得几近死去。Balin再次握住他的肩膀，Bilbo凝视着远处的虚空，疲惫爬上眼角眉梢。

“Thorin Oakenshield一直在那里，小伙子。虽然现在沉溺于王权、屈服与黄金的渴望、臣服于都灵的血缘诅咒，但是他终将回到你身边，Bilbo，我敢肯定。到时候，即使依鲁伯所有的黄金，山洞里挖掘出的每一块宝石，甚至山之心都无法和你的脚趾相媲美。”他冲Bilbo挤了下眼，哈比人轻笑起来，感受那些渺小的希望，曾经在放逐的初始，在马不停蹄地穿越幽暗密林时，在每一步远离依鲁伯的路途中就破灭的希望，此刻在他胸中重新燃烧了起来。

“现在，我想更深入的讨论一下你怀孕的细节。从‘到底怎么产生的’开始，但是你和那些女性哈比人有什么共同生理机能吗？”Balin问道，带着研究的目光地打量着Bilbo。

Bilbo的脸变得通红，目瞪口呆地坐在那里。突然他们身后的树丛发出一阵沙沙声，让Bilbo免于回答这些尴尬，诚实的说，那是非常不合礼仪的问题。随后一声大喊从篱笆里爆发出来。

“怀孕？”

两个人影从草丛里跌跌撞撞地爬出来，一直滚到Balin和Bilbo坐的长凳前，还制造了一串噪音。Kili笨拙地跳起来，匆忙间差点再次摔倒，他冲到哈比人的面前紧盯着他，后者几乎没有任何准备。Ori严厉地瞪视着Kili，扫掉毛衣上的草屑，试着变现得不是那么尴尬，尽管红色的耳朵背叛了他。

Balin大声呻吟着把脸埋在手里，但是Bilbo可以听到他藏在手下的笑声。年长的矮人看着Kili，就像那些夏尔骄傲的哈比母亲一样，他说：“你的行为简直就是矮人王子的典范！在精灵的花园里偷听，就像个顽皮的矮人小朋友。”

Kili被Balin的训斥震慑住了，但是立刻想起来Balin最后吐出那个充满质疑的词语。他明亮的蓝眼睛再次转过去直视Bilbo，他眼中熟悉的决心让Bilbo胸中再次泛起了小小的疼痛。

“是真的吗？你——和我舅舅，他——一直，我们不——”可怜的矮人无法连贯的想出一个句子，有太多的问题和情绪冲击着他的理智。

“是的。”Bilbo简短地说。

Kili突然变得安静下来，对着Bilbo的脸上一片空白，简直可以和瑞文戴尔守门的石像相媲美。然后，他试探性地向着Bilbo走了几步，依然面无表情，但是他的双眼透着脆弱，Bilbo从未在Kili的眼中看过这种情绪。

“我能不能……”他轻轻吐出几个词，小心地比划着Bilbo的肚子。

Bilbo呆呆地看着矮人王子，对他的要求不知所以。那不是他能想到的任何问题，治疗精灵之外的任何人都没有碰触过他隆起的肚子。Bilbo突然意识到Arwen和Elrond曾经尝试过很多次想接近他，但是他不明白他们的意图，所以一直保持一段距离。Kili用他一贯直率的行为打开了Bilbo的心眼，他突然明白了。他讨厌曾经的拒绝让Arwen和Elrond觉得自己的碰触是令人讨厌的。

“当然，Kili。”Bilbo短暂的停顿后微微紧张地说。

Kili盯着Bilbo，判断他是否出于自己的意愿，然后他才靠前几步，跪在Bilbo长凳前的地上。他又抬头小心地看了眼Bilbo的面孔，留心他的反应，看到哈比人微笑着迎接他的靠近，于是他把大手放在哈比人隆起的小肚子上。

Bilbo只用自己的手抚摸过他日渐饱满的肚子，这个状况有点古怪，但一点都不讨厌。Kili的动作有些笨拙，脸上带着震惊又欣喜的微笑。

“嘿，小表弟。”他轻柔地呢喃着。

这个庭院角落里的短暂瞬间，琥珀色的阳光沐浴着隐秘谷的花园，他此刻比任何时候都更爱Kili。Bilbo把Kili从地上拉起来，用他小小的身躯抱住庞然大物，用力到几乎把他的肋骨折断。Kili热情地回抱住他，脸埋在Bilbo浓密的头发里。

Balin和Ori分享着他们的快乐，愉快地看着眼前的画面，Kili几乎把小个子哈比人整个包裹起来，年长的矮人迈步向前，赞扬地拍着他们的后背，脸上洋溢着满足的微笑。

Kili稍稍放开Bilbo，他的眼中闪烁着幸福的泪水。“谢谢你。”他说，他真诚的感谢让Bilbo的泪水夺眶而出。王子弯下身，轻触他们的额头，他掩不住的崇拜笑脸让Bilbo破涕为笑，后者闭上眼享受着宁静的平和。

他们保持这个姿势站了很久，直到Kili精力充沛地放开哈比人，他兴奋地来回看着Bilbo和Balin。

“所有事情都会变得不一样了，是不是？你会跟我们回家，回依鲁伯，对不对？”

Bilbo眼中的踌躇和Balin摇头的动作，把他的兴奋激动一下子浇灭了。

“不，我的王子。”他忧伤地说，“长途跋涉对Bilbo现在的状况来说绝对不是个明智之举，至少……”他理解地看着Bilbo，“我相信Bilbo留在这里是最好的，起码是怀孕期间。而且精灵不会放他跟我们走，Arwen女士是非常有保护欲的。我可不愿意把自己摆在她的靶子上，鉴于她精湛的弓术。”他咯咯笑起来，Bilbo也跟着微笑起来，被精灵们偏爱的认知温暖着他。

但是Kili不高兴地皱起眉头。他可以肯定，如果他们回到依鲁伯他的舅舅就不得不面对自己犯下的愚蠢错误。他不会天真的以为把他们俩关在一个屋子里就能解决所有问题，但是Thorin肯定会收回骄傲，做出正确的决定，特别是建立在他不得不面对Bilbo的基础上。Kili相信Thorin没有亲自把Bilbo放逐而是派Balin和Dwalin来做，完全因为他是个懦夫，自己根本就做不到。

如果他不能把Bilbo带到Thorin面前，那么……他会把Thorin带到Bilbo这来的！不会很难，他暗暗想道。

“Well，那就这样决定了。”Kili突兀地说，引起其他三人的注意。

“决定什么，我的王子？”Balin怀疑地问，他熟悉Kili那自作聪明的微笑。唯一缺少的是另一张几乎一模一样的笑脸，那个金发年长的俊小伙，即使分隔两地，Fili的表现完全可以从他兄弟的脸上预见一二。

“我们也留在这，直到我的小表弟诞生。”Kili坚定地点点头，转过身，抬头挺胸，脸上带着得意的笑容快步离开花园。

“等等，什么？”Bilbo飞快地问，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“Kili？KIli！”他在后面喊着矮人，可是无论哈比人怎么喊他都像没听见一样。

“Balin？”Bilbo转身看向白发矮人，后者对着王子离开的背影无可奈何地摇着头，表面被他古怪的行为逗得一阵苦笑，但是心里完全赞同他的计划。

“看来你得再忍受我们很长一段时间了，小伙子。”他死不悔改地轻笑着，紧跟上Kili的步伐向东门走去，把困惑的哈比人和书呆子矮人留在原地。

Bilbo转向Ori，矮人耸耸肩，从他书包里拿出一条紫色的手编围巾围在Bilbo的脖子上，随后也离开了。

Bilbo的右手抚摸着肚子，左手轻触Ori留给他的柔软围巾。低头看着微微隆起的肚子，微笑爬上他的脸庞。

Arwen从附近的一颗树后面走出来，他放声大笑，精灵女士对自己偷窥的行为满不在乎。

哎，矮人呐！


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一种心思，两处思念

Thorin Oakenshiel站在皇家议事厅的阳台上，穿着代表家族的深蓝色外套，外面依然搭配着皮毛长斗篷。空气清爽带着令人警醒的冰冷，这正是矮人国王清晨急需的，接下来一整天都要面对来自王国的各种抱怨和无病呻吟。夺回家园几月后依鲁伯的重建依然继续着，尽管与戴尔人类和那些该死的精灵之间的贸易往来加速了整个区域的繁荣。

今天他还有另一个与精灵王和他儿子的会议，他不确定自己的健康情况能不能用来当做拒接谈判的借口（尽管他们其实已经把所有工作谈好了）。Thranduil利用每个可能的机会与Thorin针锋相对，对每一个微薄而隐晦的羞辱乐此不疲，甚至有时候还公然提及Bilbo Baggins。

矮人巨大的手掌紧握住石头栏杆，忍耐着胸中因提起哈比人的名字而灼烧的火焰。Bilbo Baggins没有一分钟离开过他的脑海，每时每刻都占据着他心中最重要的地方。每一个不眠之夜，大床一侧空旷的空间都让他几近窒息；每一个明媚的清晨，他的名字都在唇畔呼之欲出。

他离开那天早晨，Thorin站在依鲁伯朝向城外的阳台上，躲藏在石柱的阴影后，目送着Bilbo跟Gandalf离开，在亲手放逐了心爱之人后，理智才逐渐清醒过来。只有现在，他才后知后觉地察觉到那些占据、侵蚀他一切的疯狂，在不知不觉间失去思维、失去头脑、也失去了本心。他目睹过自己祖父的遭遇，看到他背离自己的家人和子民，被成堆的黄金和阿肯宝钻的光华迷惑。当Smaug袭击孤山，Thorin不得不用武力把祖父带离王国，那个时候国王的心中没有受困的家人，唯有对山之心的牵念。

他原本知道，但是他一直过度自信，相信自己足够强大到承受住血脉的诅咒。然而现在，Thorin无力地证明了自己错的多么离谱。因为盲目的自信，他在毫无知觉的情况下失去了最珍贵的财宝。失去了他和哈比人之间的爱意，失去了他的哈比人——Bilbo Baggins。

他把所有萦绕着他的情感封闭起来，躲避Balin、Kili、Fili、Dis还有其他伙伴，甚至也逃避自我。Bilbo离开至今这么长的一段时间里，Thorin一直戴着狂暴愤怒的面具，声称遭到了背叛，但是在他内心深处，一个声音在呐喊着悔恨。随着时光流逝，那个声音越来越大，最后Thorin终于意识到，那是他自己的声音。

被背叛的感觉和自以为是的怒火并不是阻止矮人国王追回他的哈比人的唯一障碍。不仅如此，他还觉得羞愧。羞愧于错误地估量了山之心的价值，那只是一块被美化的石头，远不能凌驾于自己的伙伴、朋友乃至家人。羞愧于忘却了夺回孤山的真正目的，依鲁伯是他子民的家园，并不是一处藏匿宝藏的密所。羞愧于错待了至爱之人，那是在自己除了一把剑以及和名字相配的橡木盾外一无所有时毫无保留地爱着他的人，然而他因为自己的过错而驱逐他。羞愧于背叛了Bilbo，背弃了他们定情之夜自己许下的诺言。

他也曾惧怕。在Bilbo忍耐一队几乎是陌生人的旅程后，在把哈比人逐出他的人生后，Thorin像对待狗一样把他撵出依鲁伯，没有让他从应该属于他的那份财宝中带走哪怕一块硬币，除了巫师外没有一个亲近的朋友与他同行。他甚至还不让哈比人看望自己重伤昏迷的外甥。虽然没有亲自赶走他，但是哈比人一定以为国王沉浸在背叛的狂怒中。

回首往事，Thorin意识到自己曾经的懦弱胆小。

事实上，他依然如此。对他的子民来说他是一无是处的国王。他惧怕去夏尔祈求哈比人的原谅，害怕Bilbo会把他赶走。即便如此，Thorin也不会为此责怪他，那绝对是他应得的，在让Bilbo遭遇所有这一切之后，他合该孤独终老。他不配拥有Bilbo的心，在用事实证明他根本不值得那些尊敬以后。

顽固的骄傲驱使他依然站在他的子民面前，组织重建家园，号令重回家国的矮人贵族。骄傲驱使他在谈话中涉及Bilbo的时候沉默以对。

他再也没有感觉到快乐。依鲁伯的重建没有让Thorin感觉到喜悦，因为对黄金的垂涎侵蚀了他的意志，因为迫使他的爱人离开了他的怀抱，还是让他担负着Thorin施予的辱骂和暴行离去。虽然他为外甥的康复感到放松，但那可能是国王漫长、疲惫的日子里唯一轻快的情绪。

随着日子越过越漫长，Thorin开始意识到那些仅有的快乐也无法持续了。

“舅舅。”

Thorin转过身看着走进房间的外甥，后者脑子里从来就没有什么礼貌规矩。他穿着和舅舅一样的深蓝色衬衫，领口和袖口编织着时髦的银线花纹。Fili没有戴任何毛皮披肩，而是穿着黑色的裤子和皮靴，剑挂在身后。他金色的头发和胡子编着复杂的辫子，末端装饰着皇家宝库独有的精美珠饰。Thorin的胡子还像征程开始前一样的长度，他心中依然觉得自己不值得拥有那样的荣耀。

Fili现在代替了Balin同精灵交涉的职位，实际上是跟Legolas王子协商，以及一起阻止自己的国王掐上对方的喉咙。Fili没有Balin那些狡猾的政治手段，但绝对比他舅舅好，后者不得不时刻在Thranduil含沙射影的讽刺中保持忍而不发。

“差不多是时候去作战室和精灵王、精灵王子会面了。”他用参加葬礼的语气说道，或者可以形容为听闻一场关于观看岩石滑落山体的废话连篇的无用报告。

Thorin发着牢骚，但还是拖着脚向他外甥站的地方走去，后者抽出胳膊下面夹着的信封，打开读起来。

“Balin的来信。”他低声说，越往下看表情越是困惑。Thorin正在收集会议必须的材料，闻声好奇的抬起头。

“他说什么？”

Fili半晌没有回话，反复读着信上的内容，摇了摇头，“表面上看， Kili半路上得了很严重的病，他们打算延后回程的日期，直到他康复为止。”

“什么？”Thorin难以置信地说，“从Kili还是个婴儿开始，就从来没生过病。信里还说什么了？”他终于把所有会议所需的材料堆成乱糟糟的一摞，抱起来走到Fili面前，抬起一边眉毛疑惑地问。

“没了，只是提到他的情况不是很严重，但是特别强调了他们会停留几天。”Fili抬头看着他的舅舅，有些担心弟弟，“我应该去看看他的情况么？”

Thorin思考了一会儿，更想自己亲自去一趟，但是最后他还是摇了摇头。

“如果Balin确定他没事，那么我相信信里的内容。而且，”他不情愿地继续道，“Elrond家园有最好的医者。他很快就能生龙活虎的跑回来了。”

Fili心不在焉地点点头，依然紧皱着眉头，小心地把信收进口袋里。王子走上前帮他舅舅分担了一部分文件，满面疲惫地向门口走去。

“我们必须走了，很可能已经迟到了，但如果不像昨天那样让他们等太久应该能早点结束。”他责备地瞥了眼他的舅舅，后者死不悔改地瞪视回去。

“该死的精灵……”Thorin低咒着。

************************

“瑞文戴尔又来信了，舅舅。”Fili刚进门就大喊起来，Thorin正在皇家餐厅和他的妹妹——Fili和Kili的母亲Dis共进早餐。

Thorin抬头看着他的外甥走过来坐在他左边，疑问地抬起眉毛，“他们出发回来了？”

“没有，信上说Ori患上了跟Kili一样的病，他们必须再多停留几天。”他的外甥瞪大眼睛怀疑地看着他，“瑞文戴尔到底怎么了？传染病爆发？”

Thorin拿过信亲自读起来，迅速浏览过信里的内容，疑惑越来越深。众所周知矮人是强悍的民族，对绝大多数疾病免疫。那两个年轻人，刚刚结束青少年时期的健康矮人，得病几乎是不可能的。情况极其罕见，甚至可以说……不像是真的。

他放下信件，一边继续吃早餐，一边陷入沉思。Dis把信抢过去读起来，随后跟坐在对面的儿子交换了一个眼神。

“如果不是Balin写的，我会怀疑这是个谎言，但是……”Dis迟疑了一下，对着她的鸡蛋和饼干皱起眉，“真是太古怪了。”

除了她完美的额骨，还有编着复杂辫子的长胡子外，矮人公主的容貌和她哥哥十分相似。她穿着深灰色的长裙，把她蓝灰色的眼睛衬托得更加深邃。她黑色的长发在脑后编成简单的辫子一直垂到腰间，没有像Thorin带着斑驳的银发。她被称为最美丽的女矮人，当然也是最凶残的。小时候跟着哥哥一起学习过剑和斧头，而且她也不会在谈判的时候表现的羞羞答答，能随心所欲地处理各种情况，甚至可以说为了达成她理想的目的可以不择手段。

“正好相反。”Fili回答，“我觉得如果这是个烟雾弹，Balin肯定是幕后黑手。Kili的借口只会又蠢又天马行空，而Ori——well，Ori永远不会对舅舅说谎，即使只是在信里也不会。”他一边给盘子里填满食物，一边对他母亲和舅舅得意地微笑着，“另外，Balin可以随时变成一个完美的狡猾老混蛋。”

确实如此，Thorin苦笑着承认，但是……

“无论如何，我们还有其他更加紧急的事情待办。”Thorin愈加烦躁起来。“主要是跟精灵之间这些没完没了的协商！Balin离开瑞文戴尔以前必须结束它们。”

“我知道。”Fili同样愤怒地抱怨着，“他们简直是鸡蛋里挑骨头，像这周早先的几次会议，我们不得不精确地把小麦和谷物严格区分开，简直荒谬透顶！看起来他们简直就像是在无限期的拖延！”

Thorin和Dis都顿住了，交换着眼神。真的么，精灵在拖延他们的时间，等待发生什么事情？可能性很高，考虑到精灵从会谈的初始就在依鲁伯引发的一系列混乱，从他们一贯隔着一段距离嘲讽矮人的风格来看，任何人都会以为精灵比谁都期盼尽快结束这次会谈。但是他们到底在等待什么，Thorin无论如何也想象不出来。

“Well，下一个会议几分钟前开始了，我过来是为了把你叫过去。”Fili满嘴鸡蛋地说。

“让他们等着。”他在高脚杯后露齿而笑。

*************************

“好吧，情况变得越来越诡异了。” 几天后Fili再次大喊着跨进他舅舅的房间。

“Gunderson再次请愿要把戴尔一分为二？”Thorin从桌边回过头疲惫地问道。

“不是，但那也同样诡异，如果他们再来，我会拔剑——不、不是那个，是瑞文戴尔又来信了。这次信里说，Balin从台阶上掉下来，把他该死的腿摔断了！”邋遢王子把自己摔进书桌边的椅子里，暴力地摇晃着手里的信。

“他们在拖延时间。”Fili完全同意Thorin的看法，第三封信到来时他就开始怀疑了，信里说Kili射箭时莫名其妙地伤到了Ori，于是年轻的矮人就被传染了。

“晚点再讨论这个。我要杀了那帮混蛋结束这该死的协商。珍贵的精灵植物移植到戴尔后需要什么种类的土壤到底有什么重要的？！谁管它能不能在马粪里长，关我屁事！”

“我也不明白。我只想爬回床上，用余生假装昏迷不醒的病人。”Fili手臂抱头呻吟着，无休止的头疼折磨着他脆弱的神经。

“我们去把它结束掉。”

*************************

会议向着更糟糕的方向发展，比Fili经历的任何一次都要严重。Thranduil无休止的羞辱和对矮人智商的讽刺让Fili和Thorin直想挠墙。不管Legolas如何锲而不舍地转移他父亲的话题，Thranduil始终掌握着会议的主导权，不断说着农业工序和必须的事物。

然后他把Bilbo卷进来了。

“我记得战争爆发前曾跟一个学识渊博的生物讨论过，那是个什么，我问一下？” Thranduil平静而阴险地说道，唇边带着微小不易察觉的假笑。“啊，对了，哈比人，现在想起来了。他确实相当博洽多闻，知道很多关于土地的事情，还知道相关的维护保养事宜。我想哈比人一定有很多机会研究种植和植物，因为他们住在洞里。”精灵王戏剧性地耸耸肩，他冰冷的眼中透露的情感出卖了他，矮人对提及Bilbo生活和家园的反应大大娱乐了他。

“我的国王。” Legolas设法阻止他的父亲，皱起的眉头和紧绷的下颚充满疲惫和挫败。

Thorin手中的银酒杯开始变形，酒杯边缘因大力的掌握出现细小的裂痕。

“多么令人讨厌的想法，尽管我承认我对那个小生物有些好奇心。虽然那个哈比人自称很注意卫生和外表，但是我想他面对国王，多多少少会注意一下仪表。那个哈比人——”

“他的名字是Bilbo Baggins。”Thorin突然大声咆哮道，他猛地站起来，椅子砰地一声倒在身后的地上。“你竟敢这么说他？！你知道个屁！他比你们这帮狗娘养的操树狂高贵千万遍！”

“舅舅！”Fili大喊，被Thorin突然的爆发震住了，但面对他外漏的愤怒又隐隐地高兴起来，几个月来他一直压抑着自己的情感。

“Bilbo Baggins是这个该死的会谈存在的唯一理由！”Thorin咆哮着，声音盖过了他外甥的声明。

“他现在还是嘛？” Thranduil平静地打断，甚至没有屈尊站起来面对愤怒的矮人国王。他满含讽刺的目光紧盯着Thorin，几乎将他刺穿，“那么他在哪儿？如果他是这些协议的唯一原因，让Bilbo Baggins出来。”

沉默几乎震耳欲聋。狂怒侵袭了Thorin，双手紧握指节泛白。其他所有人都为灾难性事件所昭示的事实僵住了，从放逐Bilbo的初始，它就成为整个王国最为禁忌的话题。

Thranduil靠回椅子里，表面上轻松自在，但是他眼中闪烁的光芒暗示着灾难还没过去。

“啊，对了。”他拖着长强慢吞吞地说，双手合十不经意地放在腿上，“你把他赶出去了你的王国，是不是？因为他把你宝座上的可爱石头送人了。”他戏剧性地叹息着，锐利的目光却没有离开矮人国王分毫。“我想他已经回自己的地盘了，那个哈比人，最终还是回到属于他的地方。回他的洞穴，埋在肮脏的地下，没有一件东西能证明他曾经的冒险。充满悔恨……令人同情……孤独终老。”他残酷地微笑着，“是不是觉得似曾相识，山下之王？”

Fili用自己都难以想象的速度冲上去，精壮的臂膀锁住他舅舅的身躯，双手紧紧抓着他，矮人国王隔着桌子对精灵王怒吼着，几乎要把整个肺喷出来。

“Dwalin！帮帮忙，拜托！”Fili喊道，他用尽全力想把Thorin从圆桌边拉走，但即使旧伤未愈，Thorin也不会被他的外甥制服。

Dwalin哼了一声，看来十分期待他的国王好好教训一下该死的精灵王，但最后还是加入了劝服的行列，健壮的手臂架起他的好友，强制把他带出房间。Thorin被拖出房间时仍不断对Thranduil喷着污言秽语，纹身矮人对此得意地笑起来。

Fili屏住呼吸看着舅舅的身影消失在门后，随即把注意力转回精灵身上。Legolas激动地和他父亲争论着，但是当着Fili的面他掩饰地说着精灵语。对于儿子的责备Thranduil完全没往心里去，只是挥挥手，霸气十足地从椅子上站起来，穿过房间另一测的门，从哪里来回哪里去，徒留一干人等在混乱的余韵中回不过神。

Legolas没有跟他一起离开，而是满脸焦虑地转向Fili。

“对于我父亲今天的表现，我都不知道该怎么道歉。Fili王子，我——”

“没关系，Legolas王子。”矮人王子简短地回答，仍然没有完全消化刚发生的事。实际上他也受到些许影响，Fili转向舅舅离开的方向，想立刻追上去，那才是把他养大的舅舅，过去几个月他是如此想念他。

“但是，Fili王子——” Legolas在他身后喊道，希望能弥补他父亲对国王造成的伤害。

“我是说以后你也不用为这此赔罪了。”Fili停下来看着精灵王子，冷淡地说，“他说的那些话……将会造成一些转变，如果我是你，我会着手准备，王子。”

随后他大步走出房间，留下精灵王子独自烦恼，而他也去追赶自己的麻烦。

尽可能快速地到达舅舅的房间，作战室离皇室寓所并不远。门大敞着，走廊上都能听到屋里盛怒之下摔碎玻璃的声音。当他到门口的时候，首先看到Dwalin依靠在门边，额头上的伤口渗着血。他在王子的注目下给他一记愤怒的瞪视，随后又将注意力转移到暴走的国王身上。

Thorin的房间一片狼藉，床单撕碎了躺在地板上，枕头和靠垫也碎成碎片。原本靠着右侧墙壁的书架现在横躺在地上，书和纸屑掉的到处都是。Thorin阳台的门本来有一扇漂亮的手工玻璃窗，上面雕刻着都灵山脊，现在也碎成锋利的锯齿状碎片，散落在阳台石头地面上。

Thorin坐在面目全非的床上，脸埋在手里，夹着银丝的黑色长发垂到膝盖上。屋里仅能听到的就是舅舅粗糙的呼吸声。当一切尘埃落定，Fili才小心的开始说话。

“舅舅？”他试探性地问道。

Thorin半天没作答，Fili紧张地换了个姿势，回头看了眼Dwalin，后者像石头做的一样无动于衷。

“收拾行李。”Thorin说，突然从床上站起来，穿过房间步上阳台，对脚下的玻璃碎片浑然不觉。

“舅舅？”Fili愚蠢的问道，猜测舅舅是不是因为气愤哪根筋搭错了，给脑部造成什么严重的损伤。

“我们拂晓就出发。告诉你母亲，我不在期间依鲁伯由她全权代理。”在对着精灵大声吼叫辱骂后，Thorin的声音还带着嘶哑。说完他没有离开阳台，而是坚定地看着西方的天空。

“那么我们去哪，确切的说，我的国王？”Fili继续惊讶地看着他的舅舅。

“先去瑞文戴尔，接你的白痴弟弟。”

Fili还是没搞明白，“然后呢？”

Thorin沉默了片刻，最后他转过身面对他的外甥，眼中带着熟悉的决心。

“然后，有一趟需要我一个人完成的旅程。”

他言尽于此，但已足够。Fili全速冲出房间，脸上带着微笑横冲直撞地跑去他母亲的房间。到了门口，他猛地甩开门跳进去，像子弹一样投到Dis起居室门口的安乐椅里。

他的母亲在窗边的椅子里休息，手里拿着一本书。对自己儿子冲进房间对着她傻笑的举动毫不意外，她愉快地松了口气。她儿子脸上的笑容让她意识到发生了什么。

“终于。”Dis露齿而笑。

 


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：这章不是大团圆章节，钝刀割肉，不要以为好日子来了，难道你真的以为好事会很快发生？别天真了。  
> 译者语：本章稍微涉及了关于生仔的细节介绍（非常笼统），所以卡了很久，我搅着有点娘、有点雷【其实还好，这是个借口……

“Kili，最后那封信写得太离谱了！你舅舅跟哥哥绝对不可能信以为真！”Bilbo对年轻的矮人王子生气地嚷道，远远地站在安全距离之外，时刻留心着Kili的瞄准目标。被谈及的矮人站在远处的草丛里，拉满弓，箭搭在弦上瞄准花园另一端一个巨大的圆形靶子蓄势待发。他开始移动起来同时把箭射出去，练习行动步法和动态射击的准确度。Kili从未承认，但是他确实有些嫉妒Arwen，因为那天他差点把Bilbo传成肉串时见识到的精湛技艺。

“没事，Bilbo。”他无忧无虑地傻笑着回答，箭牢固的钉在靶子的中心处。“等他们看见那是Balin写的，就会毫不犹豫地相信它！他是皇家顾问，从来不对国王撒谎！”

Bilbo眯起的眼中闪着怀疑的光芒。他敢肯定Kili的声明并不是全部的事实（旅途中他听过Balin常挂在嘴边那些夸张的故事），他同意第一封甚至是第二封都不会被矮人国王和他的兄弟怀疑，但是第三封真的有点蠢，完全是脱离现实的理由，任何了解Kili的人都会承认他弓箭的技艺，他的家人更不必说。那是不可能的情况，如果Kili打算对着Ori来一箭，那只能是故意的，绝对不会是意外。而且Bilbo肯定Thorin和Fili一定会起疑心。

然后Balin从台阶上滚下来摔断腿那封信……简直是狗屁！哈比人怀疑没有一个年长的矮人能像Balin这么活泼敏捷。Bilbo见到过他在战场上一手剑一手斧灵活到不可思议的武艺，从来没有过失误或者步伐紊乱。Kili没让Bilbo或Balin读就把最后一封信寄出去了，他们无法确定信里还说了些什么，Bilbo开始怀疑Kili有什么企图。

他一直知道矮人王子做事从来都是出于好心，但是他为他人着想的点子总是不那么……好吧，对别人来说都是馊主意。

Bilbo叹了口气，果断决定过一会再考虑这个问题。现在，他要去见见Arwen，哈比人请求她在宝宝出生前接管医师职务。她非常高兴，甚至还有点害羞，带着明媚的微笑欣然接受了。随后，她洋洋得意地看着之前那组医疗人员。Bilbo并不知道精灵医者之间存在着秘密的竞争，Bilbo是在去检查的时候和那些精灵医者逐渐熟悉亲近起来的。现在他选择了Arwen，在接受检查时其他医者总是偷偷溜进来。一些精灵还问过他是否可以在他生产的时候留下来，Bilbo没办法给他们一个明确的答复，因为每次谈到这个话题，他总是有种快乐、恐惧和恶心混合在一起的感觉。

每周例行检查期间是禁止矮人参与的，大多数时候是。Balin有时会陪他一起，带着很多问题，医者无法解答而Bilbo又羞于解答。不久后，Balin选择在检查时去图书馆翻阅资料，搜索书架上他感兴趣的内容，震惊于精灵文化的深远。Ori往往跟他一起去而不是参与到Bilbo的探访中，他不确定自己那么做是否合适，因为他并不是家庭成员。尽管Bilbo再三向他保证，可他还是保持远离，不想为此破坏规矩。

Kili第一次参加会诊的头几分钟一直表现的兴高采烈，但是很快情况急转直下。看来是怀孕的医疗知识取代了柔软快乐的期待，即使再想把新家庭成员揉在怀里亲昵，此时也不由自主地产生不适感。医者开始讨论生产细节时，Kili差点把他的早餐喷出来，他整张脸泛着绿色紧呡双唇，不发一语地冲出房间。Bilbo看着他可怜的样子根本不忍心责怪他。

所以从那以后他请求Arwen做他的私人医者，由他的朋友监督整个生产过程使他感到非常安心。Bilbo等不及明天的约会，矮人来了以后他和Arwen在一起的时间少了很多，更不用说跟Elrond见面了。任何Bilbo和矮人相处的时间，Arwen都会藏起来暗中保护他。Bilbo不明白为什么她不公开这样做。他怀疑可能是她喜欢证明自己任何时候都能不被察觉地潜行在暗处。Elrond被隐秘谷的琐事缠身，频繁地跟随勇士离开瑞文戴尔，骑马巡视周边的情况。Bilbo喜欢和矮人们一起消磨时间，但是他也想念刚到这里的那段日子，跟Arwen一起在图书馆给书分类，然后和他们俩一起度过漫长的晚餐时间，谈论彼此日间的趣事。

他走向通往路医师住所的石板，回头生气地瞪了一眼Kili。瑞文戴尔的空气还有些微凉，但跟几周前相比已经暖和了许多。鸟儿们再次开始在树丛间歌唱，花朵也在复苏的草木间明媚地绽放着。瑞文戴尔的精灵在阳光下休息，时而演奏起竖琴和长笛。所有的景致都使散步变得异常美好，让哈比人的心灵无比平和。

在这些约会前他总是有些毫无根据的担心，即使他现在巨大的肚子饱受关怀。精灵们给他做了许多特殊的服装，因为其他的上衣和裤子已经不合身了。不管是讨论这些细节还是试衣的过程，都非常不舒服，但他还是忍耐着尴尬和矮人的取笑挺了过来。出于他自己都不知道的理由，他最近喜欢穿蓝色的衣服。他承认这非常奇怪，但是……谁知道呢……

最后他到达了目的地，这几次会面都在这个房间，Arwen已经到了，正在收拾零星散乱的小东西。她穿着一件浅绿色的裙子，搭配一双银色的凉鞋，她的长发扎成一根辫子随着她的动作轻轻摇摆着。她转过身，对轻轻敲门的Bilbo露出温柔的微笑。

“啊，你终于来了，Bilbo。”她把他拉到墙边的高床上，扶着他躺在舒服的枕头和垫子上。

他回以微笑，为自己正确的选择暗自庆幸，和Arwen在一起他感到无比的自在。

“那么，今天打算做什么，我的朋友？希望不是什么费力的事。”她给他一个严厉的眼神，轻轻抚慰着他肿胀的肚子。随着他孕期的深入，Arwen的母性本能日渐增长。幸运的是，她一直都那么温和，对他的保护也毫不张扬，所以Bilbo并不会感到窒息。任何质疑他能力的问题都会让他扑上去折断对方的脖子，矮人们在发现他的状况后展现了超人的学习能力。对于最近暴增的脾气，以及对肢体接触的强烈渴望，他总是归咎于血液中额外的荷尔蒙含量。对后一项的需求总是令他尴尬的不得了，但是矮人和精灵却十分乐意接受。Kili有时候根本不打招呼就扑上来抱住他。

“只是打算去图书馆看看书，喝喝茶。刚才看了会儿Kili练习射箭。”他心不在焉地说，感觉到她的手指在他肚子上温柔的碰触。“当然，我有保持安全距离。”在她锐利的瞪视下附加道。

Arwen非常不赞同Bilbo在怀孕期间接近任何武器，不管是锋利还是不锋利的都免谈。她禁止他参加任何精灵男性日常的娱乐活动，也不让他观看矮人练习技能，但是他从未为此据理力争过。理性地说，他知道她不可能保证他远离所有的危险，但是任何人都不会想挑战愤怒的Arwen女士。他宁愿骑上一匹座狼，也不愿意故意若怒Arwen。而且她的要求确实很合理，所以遵守起来完全不成问题。只是让他的下午时光变得不那么有趣而已。

“很好。”她傲然地点点头，随后对着Bilbo俏皮地露齿而笑。“最近矮人王子练习的很勤奋。”

“我想你伤害了他的自尊心，女士。”Bilbo轻笑起来，“他的技术不仅被一位精灵比下去了，而且还是位女性。如果他的哥哥亲眼看到的话，我能想象他会说些什么。”

Fili会不断用语言折磨他的弟弟，他敢肯定。虽然Kili从来没说过，但是Bilbo知道他异常想念他的哥哥。从孩童时候起，他们从未分开过这么久。Kili一直坚持要等到他的小表弟诞生后，但是他形单影只凄凉的感觉很难被忽视。任何时候看见Kili望着依鲁伯的方向，都让Bilbo充满罪恶感，他的样子看起来就像想象着他的哥哥正骑马奔跑在通往瑞文戴尔的路上，随时都会出现在地平线上，和他一起恶作剧捣蛋一样。

“我不知道他竟然那么脆弱。”她带着无辜的表情问道，但是唇边不易察觉的假笑出卖了她。“也许在这种小事上没必要斤斤计较。”她始终用高度怀疑的态度观察着Kili，尽管矮人王子同意再也不制造任何祸患。但是诚实的说,他很可能还是会成为祸患的根源。欢闹和祸端就像外衣一样，紧跟着Kili如影随形。

“接下来，如果你同意的话，我会使用一点魔法。你只会感到有轻微的温暖包围着宝宝。”他点点头，把全部的信任交予他的精灵朋友，安详地闭上双眼。她微笑着，因为能从这个曾经害羞得躲避她碰触的哈比人那里得到如此的信任而充满感激。

下腹部升起的温暖包围中，他逐渐放松下来，任她施为。几分钟后他差点睡着，随着温暖的消退逐渐清醒过来， 感觉到Arwen温柔地抓着他的手。

“一切正常，你的健康情况极佳，宝宝也很好，但是我还是坚持，在接下来的几周里你必须保持小心谨慎。你不是无敌的，我的朋友。必须和有利的休息能避免你虚弱无力。与此相反会有怎样的后果，我相信以你的智慧完全能预见自己的极限。”说到这里，她纤细的手抚摸着他隆起的肚子。“而且，你再也不是那个离群索居的哈比人，任何时候都能跑去加入一场冒险。”

他点点头，不得不承认最近他确实感到非常疲惫，他会听从Arwen的意见安定下来，但是看着Kili每时每刻都在精力充沛的玩耍，很难不被感染。

“Bilbo。”她平静地说，语气中带着迟疑，“我一直想问你几个关于你怀孕机理的问题，以便我更好地给你提供建议。可以吗？”她问的小心，Bilbo想那是她应得的。一直以来他都对哈比人孕育后代的情况守口如瓶，习惯性地对所有人保守秘密。他没打算那么做，真的，但是他确实那么做了，被古老的压力和规矩束缚着。不管怎么说，是时候让他们了解一切秘密，为那个即将到来的日子做准备了，尽管可能还需要几个月的时间。而且他想跟朋友分享这个秘密。

“好的。”他坚定地说，“尽管问，我会知无不细，虽然可能有些关于男性妊娠的事情我也不是很确定。”

Arwen从床头柜里拿出一本小巧的皮面精装书，又从抽屉里掏出一支羽毛笔。她安静地看着他，传递着无声的询问，他勉强笑了笑。

“好吧，那么，从几个基础问题开始，好吗？”她等着他点头同意，然后才继续道，“你知道你的孩子会是什么种族嘛？”

他小声说，语气中充满肯定，“从文献记载中可以知道，一个哈比男性的……生育，”Bilbo尴尬地结巴着，羞红了脸。“和其他的种族孕育生命，孩子的种族会更接近于……那个……”他的声音越来越小，脸红的像紫甘蓝，恳求的目光期待被理解。

Arwen强忍住笑，只允许自己发出一声贵妇状的哼笑，从极度尴尬中拯救了哈比人，“所以，宝宝会是个矮人？”

他飞快地点点头，双手紧紧抓住腹部的两边的衣料，回头看着Arwen，脸上的潮红渐渐退去。

“有什么方法能确定婴儿的性别嘛？”Arwen带着友善的微笑继续她的问题，Bilbo对此深表感激。

“不，没有绝对的把握。当然有些在妇人间流传的故事，像是摇晃咸菜坛子之类的方法，但都没有实际意义。我想我们更喜欢把它当做惊喜。”

Arwen睁大眼睛看着他，“摇什么？”她难以置信地问。

Bilbo的脸再次红了，连他的尖耳朵都燃烧了起来。“别在意，没什么。只是一些蠢事。”他的目光充满恳求，希望她能放过这个问题。

“那么，”她咳了一声掩住笑意，“今天最后一个问题。”她停了片刻，换上严肃的表情。“我知道你一直不想谈这个，我也了解提起来你会觉得很不舒服，但是我们真的需要面对，Bilbo。”她伸出手紧紧握住他的，“确切地说，宝宝究竟如何出来？”

有几分钟Bilbo一直没有开口，在床上僵硬地挪动着，然后从喉咙里发出几不可闻的几个词。

Arwen靠上前去，“Bilbo？抱歉，但是我听不清你说的。”

他叹了口气，挺直后背，坚定地看着精灵的眼睛，“我是说，当我小的时候，我们第一学到这些，那……有一个通道会……产生……在被需要的时候。”

她小心地观察着他，仔细思索着他说的内容。“所以……像女性生产那样？”

“Well，不确定，但是……我猜是的。”他迟疑地看着她，奇怪她对这个事情的反应。看起来她没被听到的内容吓到，如果有什么反应，也只是松了口气。

“好吧，以前我有过很多次接生的经验。”她自信地告诉他。她眼中的肯定和明媚的笑容打消了Bilbo的焦虑。“当然会有一点不同，但我觉得我们会按日常步骤进行。”她眨了下眼，递给他一杯茶，他根本没注意到她什么时候倒的茶。“那么，矮人们今天有什么计划？我一直在为了我们的会面做准备，还没来得及监视他们。”

Bilbo为话题的转变松了口气，对他的朋友大笑起来，“你知道吗，你创造了一个传说。我想你父亲得知以后一定会非常高兴……”

 

**********************************

那天晚上，一队矮人在经过一整天的长途跋涉后围着篝火修整。尽管他们行进速度非常迅速，但是距离伊姆拉崔的隐秘谷还需要几天的路程。Thorin带着一小队人马尽可能快速地赶路，渴望尽快完成瑞文戴尔的任务。然后去夏尔的路途更遥远，可能至少需要一个月，矮人国王决定维持现在的速度行进，如果他忍得住的话。

行进的步调把随行的矮人同伴累得筋疲力尽，即使是Dwalin亲手挑选的皇家卫兵都没有经历过如此迅速的行程，很长一段时间都是在崎岖的路上颠簸。他们围在火边喝汤，大声讲话时而吵闹地大笑起来。Fili跟他们坐在一起，平易近人地跟他们打成一片，即使秘银的锁子甲和皮毛斗篷在身，也丝毫没有身为王位继承人的架势。

Thorin自己坐在稍远的地方，Dwalin跟在他身边，几分钟前刚喝完他的汤。食物远没有Bombur做的好吃，但是Thorin可不会天真地以为卫兵的手艺能赶上他们的王室主厨。

依鲁伯重建期间，冒险队里的每个矮人都在自己的领域得到了提升。Bombur，和之前一样，接管厨房的工作，而且做得相当出色。Bombur做得食物即漂亮又丰盛，而且美味绝伦，总是令人赞不绝口。Rumor是在厨房工作的一名矮人女性，Bombur打算夺得她的芳心。

他的兄弟还有堂兄，Bofur和Bifur，接管了开采组，日复一日在矿井下辛勤工作。他们的工作是修理被红龙Smaug破坏的部分，还有排查任何威胁到采矿的石块。他们的进程很慢，因为红龙霸占孤山期间造成了很多破坏，还有一些其他的讨厌生物也住进了矿里。在Thorin和他的一小队人马离开约一周后，他们已经稳步穿过东边的大山洞了。

Dori和Ori一起接管了依鲁伯年久失修的图书馆，Dori退居幕后，立志要在有生之年让图书馆恢复过去的光辉。Ori随着去往瑞文戴尔的马车离开，希望能带回一些那边图书馆藏书的手抄本。Dori还要处理一些非常需要社交技巧的事情，因为Ori还是太害羞安静了。

Nori成为了王国的“信息专家”，从政治角度调查依鲁伯的地下活动。Nori非常擅长他的工作，也十分享受，Thorin再也不用担心有任何罪犯或反叛者了。他偶尔会听到一些流言蜚语，但是第二天问题就会被迅速、安静而且彻底地解决掉。

Oin成为一位杰出的医者，负责教授年轻的医者，组织他们满足王国的需要。他的主要工作是治疗皇室成员，虽然他们旧伤初愈后的几个月后一直没有需要他的地方。他将此归功于自制的草药混合物。他把那些叫做‘药膏’。这些‘药膏’迅速在依鲁伯的医者中风靡起来。

Gloin开始着手锻造间的整修工作，为了让矮人们更好地制造斧、剑、铲、锤等等。从最后一战归来后，他要顾全工作和家庭两方面，他的妻子和儿子Gimili见到他平安归来简直欣喜若狂。Fili听Oin说，Gloin的妻子实际上正在计划再生个孩子。

总之，Thorin Oakenshield队伍中的老成员，除了Bilbo Baggins外，都在依鲁伯找到了归宿，在自己的故土上开始了梦寐以求的生活。Thorin非常留心和每个人保持联系，确保他们生活美满富足。

真希望他曾经对Bilbo能有那么周到。

Thorin愁眉苦脸地叹了口气，盯着篝火发呆。Dwalin在他背后狠狠地撞了一下，虽然知道国王的心思，却不知该说些什么。情感交流从来不是Dwalin的强项。

Thorin很感激他，但是，在对老朋友微笑后还是继续盯着篝火。

以现在的行进速度，他们会在三天后到达隐秘谷。他仍然不确定为什么他的外甥和最值得信赖的顾问会在那里停留那么长时间，但是除了好奇心外，他的心思根本不在那上面，而是牵挂着遥远的西方，那个纯朴、温馨的袋底洞。


	9. 第九章

Arwen熟练、毫不费力地把Bilbo一头凌乱的金色编辫子，可是他坐不住了，即使有她安抚地梳理着他金色的卷发也是徒劳。他开始相信那些信差就是他的死神。开始是一个关于矮人马车的消息，他差点因此心脏病发。现在又一个信差说一对矮人队伍接近了，依鲁伯的国王和储君也在他们之中。

因为这则消失就晕倒让Bilbo羞于承认，看起来像个青春期充满幻想的哈比少女一样。不管怎么说Arwen和Elrond对此三缄其口，但是把他从跟地面亲密接触中拯救出来的Kili，不取笑他的可能简直微乎其微，即使是在知道他的舅舅和哥哥正在破坏哈比人平静生活的路上也没有丝毫改变。Kili那天在谷里上蹿下跳，向大家宣告他是Bilbo穿着闪亮铠甲的矮人骑士，从起床开始就造成了一片混乱，因为他的哥哥即将加入他的行列而激动雀跃。

虽然看着他胡闹挺有趣的，但是仍然无法把Bilbo的注意力从摆在眼前的事实上转移开——Thorin Oakenshield没几个小时就要到达瑞文戴尔，用他突如其来、始料不及的拜访让整个Elrond之家大吃一惊。

“我想我可能病了，Arwen。”他轻声提醒她，他的脸事实上看起来有点发绿。

“过来。”她温和地说，递给他一杯冒着热气的花草茶，“这是我的私人配方，能帮助舒缓止吐。”她继续给他编着辫子。几分钟后，Bilbo确实觉得稍微镇定了一些，被甜蜜的饮品和Arwen温柔的动作安抚着。

“Arwen……我应该怎么做？”他平静地问，胸中郁结的焦虑让他不得不闭起双眼。

Arwen停下手里的动作，抱住哈比人小小的肩膀，安慰着他。“还记得我和父亲一个月前跟你说的么？矮人的马车到达之前？”她问道，声音强大而温柔。

Bilbo毫无生气的脸上露出小小的微笑，几个月前他来到瑞文戴尔，在Elrond领主的家园寻觅庇护，现在回想起来他是多么难以置信地走运啊。

“虽然我们是不同种族，”Arwen和他头贴着头对他的尖耳朵说，“但我们的心是一样的。即使整个世界要把你从这里带走，我们也一样会保护你，直到一切终结。记住，你什么都不用怕，Bilbo Baggins。”

Bilbo用力眨眨眼，抵抗着夺眶而出的热泪。他抬起一只手，握住环在胸前的手臂，惊叹于他在这里得到的所有，为他被这个家族接纳为一员表达难以言喻的感激。

“现在这里也是你的家。”她继续道，撤回手臂坐起身，但是她的手依然小心地抚摸着他的脸颊。“你在这里永远是安全的，我亲爱的朋友。”

他们继续沉浸在友好的安静中，Arwen拿起松散了的辫子继续整理起来，Bilbo安心地喝着茶，片刻之后Arwen戏谑地说，“而且，你不是打算在内花园里度过夜晚吗？没有哪个体面的矮人会进入精灵的花园。如果表现得那么像“嗜树狂”会有损他们矮人的面子。”Arwen用相对文雅的方式表达矮人平日形容精灵的说词，因为她是个淑女，而且她并不想用那种言语损坏自己的名声。

Bilbo点点头。他可以肯定矮人还是会饿个半死，而且出于怀疑和固执的骄傲依然拒绝精灵提供的任何食物。

他原本打算一整天都在瑞文戴尔的内花园消耗时光，那里是隐秘谷要塞核心中一片天然的绿洲。Elrond领主几天前就提到过现在正是百花盛放的时候，早春的阳光下更显得醉人心脾。Bilbo想空闲的时候亲自来看看，但是……也许他可以原谅自己一个晚上的小小懦弱。他一点都不喜欢把自己藏起来，像上次得到消息的时候一样。但是这次不一样。完全不一样。

Bilbo以为再次与Thorin Oakenshield面对面会是很多年后的事，而现在……现在他只剩下几个小时了。他可以原谅自己的退却，但愿他为迎面而来的战斗做好准备。

他对Arwen轻轻地点点头，后者一边固定住他晃动的头一边因为他不服气的样子咯咯笑起来。

***************

Thorin在晚餐尚在进行时离开了宴会厅，他慢慢地走开，即使欣赏他的伙伴们寻欢作乐的声音，但同时他也渴望平静。他们到达以后，Fili和Kili立刻抱在一起，为重聚陷入狂喜之中，之后两个人一直形影不离，不管是狼吞虎咽地解决掉食物时，还是兴高采烈地傻笑时，完全不顾忌那些充满禁欲色彩的礼貌精灵主人的感受。Thorin逗留瑞文戴尔的亲戚们对他的到来表示了热烈的欢迎，但是每时每刻都表现得异常紧张。他可以在他和Kili的互动中清楚地感受到，后者的性格总是朝气蓬勃、率直奔放的，而现在，他总是犹豫不决，欲言又止。

Thorin很惊讶，他在Balin身上也发现了一样的紧张情绪，Balin跟着马车离开依鲁伯前一直因为他放逐Bilbo而表现的异常严厉和冷淡。年长矮人的阅历和智慧让他成为皇室秘辛的可靠持有者，他的外交面孔从未有过任何动摇。然而现在，有某些事情在背后，即使是Thorin都能感觉得到，这个晚上他身上带着一个秘密。Dwalin也发现了，所以他不断用审视的目光注意着他的哥哥，好奇和一点担忧让他浓重的眉毛一直皱着。

矮人国王看不出Ori有什么不一样，因为他们认识的时间没有足够长到对他有深刻的了解，也没有足够亲密到察觉他表情的细微差异。Ori看着Thorin的眼神一直都充满苦恼，说起话来也结结巴巴、呼吸急促。Thorin一直尽量避免与年轻的图书管理员互动，因为他觉得自己的出现只会对他有不良影响。一个晚上，Ori都缠在Kili身边寸步不离，看来在这次旅途中他们之间建立了坚厚的友谊。

几个精灵经过聊天的矮人身边时，鄙夷地眯起眼，毫不掩饰他们的厌恶。上次他来瑞文戴尔，精灵诚然是高傲的，而且乐于愚弄矮人，但是最少他们还是友善的。现在他注意到，精灵身上存在和他亲人们相同的紧绷情绪。精灵对他们的矮人客人态度极其冷淡，他们的微笑过去是礼貌疏离的，而现在却是冰冷、不友好的；他们的眼神比过去透漏出更多的厌恶。

Elrond领主态度的转变是最显而易见的。精灵领主对待矮人的态度以指数方式降至冰点，特别是跟Thorin谈话的时候。矮人到达后他就没有笑过，而且那个曾经对他表现出和蔼友善的精灵，从坐下享用晚餐开始嘴角一直带着令人胆寒的轻蔑冷笑。

一缕月光滑过矮人的脸庞，温柔地将他从沉思中唤醒。不经意间他已经走到谷地花园的入口，从宴会厅到这里需要走很远的路，但是Thorin在心烦意乱的时候就会不小心被脚步把他带到平时不常去的地方。在依鲁伯这种情况时有发生，经常是因为他失去的爱人。

Thorin步入月光下的花园，突然胸膛被痛苦的渴望盈满。目之所及皆是一片花海，渺小纤弱的花朵带着柔软的花瓣，明亮的湛蓝、羞涩的粉红还有生机勃勃的纯白，所有这些都让他回忆起Bilbo Baggins，还有他教给矮人那些关于植物的天性和花朵的含义，回忆起他热情快乐的声音，甚至是他苦恼的表情。

矮人国王穿过花园，他注意到那些粉色的花簇，环形的花瓣让整个花朵显得更加庞大。过去他曾在东方大道的沿途见过这些花，那时风和日丽、阳光明媚，Thorin偷听到Bilbo正在向Ori讲述夏尔传说中这种花的含义，当Bilbo说到它象征和平时Thorin小声地哼了一声。Bilbo停下来，Thorin以为哈比人听到他的嘲笑了，但是片刻之后Bilbo泰然自若地继续说下去。

继续深入花园，高大的黄色花朵上长长的叶片在花茎上闭合着像一片片羽毛，它们鲜明的特征在模糊飘渺的月光下几乎难以分辨。彼时队伍穿过格拉顿平原，那里是迷雾山谷的东侧，四野遍布着这种花。Bilbo说它们象征着热情和灵感，尽管之前他从未亲眼见过，但在夏尔时看过书里的记载。等他们到达Beorn的寓所，Bilbo对四周土地里生长的作物大加赞扬，那里也有这些黄色花朵还有四叶草、细嫩的根茎支撑的渺小白色蓓蕾，成群结队的巨大蜜蜂滋养着它们。那时Thorin不必偷听，在Bilbo的英雄事迹以后，不管是否有勇无谋，把他自己仍在Thorin和打算杀害他的半兽人行刑者之间，从那以后Thorin开始对哈比人有了些改观。他们一路相伴，Thorin从Bilbo那里听说了很多关于哈比人的习俗，即使笨拙窘迫却极其友善一一做了解释。

回想过去让Thorin心中充满难以言喻的伤痛，即使来瑞文戴尔的路上他有大把的时间思考，矮人从未深思过究竟该对Bilbo说什么。脑中一遍又一遍排演要说的话，可是仔细思量那些话与他心中所想相比显得如此苍白无力。他猜想在冒险的最终，哈比人平和仁慈的天性是否会原谅他被骄傲和贪婪冲昏了头脑的愚蠢矮人国王。也许等Thorin到达翠绿色的大门口，当Bilbo意识到是谁站在他家门外时，哈比人会把那扇和自己双眸一样色彩的大门摔在他脸上。

Thorin叹了口气，愁眉苦脸地穿过花园的小路，紧盯着自己被厚重皮革包裹的脚趾。一只小鸟突然从他身边的树上飞起，发出一阵刺耳的鸣叫，引得Thorin心不在焉地抬起头，而就在这个时候他看到几个小岔路外站着一个人影，一半沐浴在月光中，一半隐在阴影后。Thorin退回步道的边缘，好奇地张望着。大部分精灵都在宴会厅享用晚餐，看起来不应该有哪个会热衷于夜晚在花园里漫步。

那个人影身型矮小，甚至比矮人还要矮，Thorin目测他和自己之间大约相差一英寸。长长的金色卷发绑成一大把马尾，盘错的波浪描绘着后背脆弱的曲线，随着肩膀蜿蜒而上。如果对于披肩长发来说造型有些过于狂野，那更像是天生的卷发留长以后经过一段时间的打理而成的。金色头顶露出一条带着银色树叶的细发带，把挡住面庞的发丝束在脑后。一种奇异的预感在矮人的心中搅动，他注意到人影尖尖的耳朵，还有阴影里藏着的那双硕大的毛毛脚。

Thorin耳中响起一阵轰鸣，陌生、令人作呕几乎将他整个人撕成碎片。他紧紧攀住花园的墙壁，好像站在高耸的悬崖峭壁一般，但是他无法从那个人影身上挪开视线，他感到呼吸整个离他而去，那个小小的身影完全暴露到月光中，手指抬起一丛蓝色小花中的一片花瓣——勿忘我。漫长的分离后哈比情侣会送给对方的花朵，虽然是人类都市经常贩卖的商品，但是对哈比人来说意味着远离战争的召唤。

Bilbo。

那是他的哈比人，他的面孔对Thorin来说依然出奇地美好，月光中几乎和在长湖镇那夜一般无二。丰满的长发衬托下，让Bilbo显得几乎没有重量，超自然的美好远远超越任何一个精灵、人类或者矮人。Thorin带着极度渴望端详着哈比人的面庞，双眼在Bilbo的尖耳朵、玫瑰色的颧骨、粉色的唇瓣间流连巡礼。他明亮的榛绿色双眼，巧妙地融合了森林的翠绿光彩和土地的沉稳活力，浓密的黑色睫毛环抱在四周，衬托得更加光彩动人。那双眼睛看着花朵时，带着令人心碎的忧愁，Thorin知道Bilbo看到那些花想到了什么，那些是Thorin永远不想再让他遭遇的。

Thorin张嘴想呼唤他，但是最后当他终于看到哈比人的全貌时，他的双眼模糊，面孔因痛苦紧皱起来。哈比人的肚腹间有一个大大的隆起，十分坚实浑圆，绝不会是食物造成的。他没有触摸勿忘我那只手在小山上轻抚着，早春寒冷的夜晚却只穿了一件宽松的外衣。

他倒吸一口冷气，无法控制麻痹全身的惊讶，Bilbo抬起头透过昏暗的光鲜留意到他时，他只能目瞪口呆地僵在那里。

Bilbo的脸瞬间变得煞白，所以靓丽的色彩一下子离开了他，看起来立刻就要晕倒了。

他们对视着彼此，因糟糕的恐惧和惊诧僵持着，直到路的另一边传来一阵女性的清亮嗓音。

“Bilbo，天气越来越冷了，你不能再留在这。矮人们已经回房间休息了，所以回去比较安——”

高大的精灵女士出现在视野中，她棕色长发顺着纤细的肩膀垂在酒红色的礼服上。看到矮人国王钉在路的另一端带着震惊的眼神凝视着哈比人时，精灵女士愣住了。她很快恢复过来，大步走到Bilbo的身边，站在他面前挡住了Thorin的视线。

他只能无言地对着他眨巴着眼睛，意识停滞、呼吸急促。他模糊地意识到她是Arwen，Elrond领主的女儿，但是这个事实对矮人来说毫无意义，不是在Bilbo站在那里的时候。

她一手安抚着他，灰色的眼睛紧盯着矮人，站在哈比人的面前摆出一副放松的假象，然而她纤细的手掌已经放在腰间挂着的刀柄上。她开口打算说话，但是被一句短促、坚决的精灵语命令制止了。

一个高大的身影从围墙后面走了出来，精灵男子宛如被紧张的气氛召唤出来一样，毫无声息和预警。Elrond领主穿着像海一样深谙色彩的长袍，迈着极其优雅的步伐，穿过幽暗的花园向呆若木鸡的矮人国王走去。

他走到矮人面前，他的女儿立刻环抱住颤抖苍白的哈比人，温柔而急迫地带着他向身后的花园出口走去。她愤怒地瞪视着矮人，但是最后还是什么都没做就离开了。

随着他们消失在门口本能驱使着Thorin一点点跟着向前挪动，但最后被Elrond领主阻止了。他抬起头茫然无助地看着精灵领主，仍然困在混乱的风暴之中，震惊而且开始有一种惊骇的认知。精灵领主挡住他的去路，像他的谷底周围的山脉一样坚定不移，他严厉地盯着Thorin，无疑与他女儿离开时的眼神一般无二。

“也许我们俩回我的书房是最好的选择，Oakenshield大人。”Elrond领主低声说，尽管是个貌似礼貌的意见，但是Thorin可以肯定那是一个轻微而隐晦的命令。过去这种行为会折损矮人国王的骄傲，然而几分钟前这个空间中发生的事让他无法因精灵对他发号施令而大发雷霆。

Elrond领主向他稳步走来，一只手牢牢地抓住他的肩膀，驱使着Thorin不得不转过身，离哈比人消失的方向渐行渐远。Thorin无精打采地跟着他，脑子里隐约回响着嗡嗡声，直到麻木突然消失，心中只有一个念头。

怀孕。

Bilbo Baggins，他的飞贼，他的哈比人，他的男性哈比人，怀孕了。

Thorin打了个趔趄，撞到瑞文戴尔大厅的墙壁，绊在自己脚上，差点脸着地摔在地板上。Elrond领主转过身，担忧地皱了皱眉。Thorin模糊地听到沉重的脚步声和低沉的呼声从遥远的地方传来。

“Thorin！你还好吗？究竟发生了——”

Thorin简短地打断Dwalin，双眼紧盯着地板，千种思绪萦绕、纷繁复杂。

“怎么——什么时候——什么——谁——”

Elrond领主站在附近，双手在身前交握，不动声色地看着矮人国王。他清楚地知道矮人问的是什么，但是丝毫没有回答的打算。

Thorin感到肚腹中有一团炙热咆哮的火焰，他瞪大蓝色的双眼绝望地盯着Elrond，老友强壮的手掌在他肩膀上提供的支持在急切的渴望下几不可察。

“发生了什么？”Thorin用粗嘎的声音说，他低沉的嗓音支离破碎。

Elrond领主灰色的眼中闪着光芒，可能是惊诧，也可能是怜悯。他长叹一声，眉头充满疲惫。他向前继续走了几步然后停下来，向两个矮人站的地方转过头来。

“你所寻求的答案不应该由我解答，Oakenshield大人。”他温和地说。停顿了片刻后继续道，“而我相信再过不久，你会听到所以你想知道的一切，但是……我相信他不会希望由我来回答。”他轻轻点了下头，转头继续前行。

Thorin感到难以呼吸，弯下身双手抵着墙壁才勉强撑住没有倒下。他等待着，耳朵尽力捕捉着精灵领主低沉的声音，现在听起来不比耳语大多少。

“曾经只有一件事牢牢地抓住Bilbo的心……而不是任何其他的……”

那是精灵从视线中消失，隐匿在走廊的黑暗中以前留下的所以内容。

Thorin在混乱、恐惧、惊诧、羞耻和一点模糊的希望火花的混乱之中摇摆不定，一切的一切都让他感到窒息。他很久没有感觉到如此炽烈的情感了，自从依鲁伯陷落、阿萨努比萨之战后，他在那里失去了祖父和父亲，带领着数以百计渴望依靠他生存的矮人，而那时他甚至不确定他是否能拯救自己。

对答案的渴求敲打着他的灵魂和肉体，迫不及待、急不可耐。幽暗密林的精灵地牢深处，Bilbo在Thorin监牢外伸出手，紧紧抓住矮人的手时露出的微笑让Thorin想到盛夏的阳光，从那时起矮人知道Bilbo就是他的唯一。唯一将耗尽他一生去珍爱的存在，对于矮人来说在漫长生命中唯一真挚的爱情所归。Bilbo能给他带来光明和希望，即使在连Thorin都无法想象的最深邃、黑暗的地牢中，受困于曾经背叛过他祖父和父亲的精灵时。

长湖镇的那个晚上像一场极乐的梦境，他们虔诚地分享彼此的爱意。那份爱意曾经强大、真切、牢不可摧。他曾经以为中土世界没有任何力量能把他们从彼此身边分离。即使随后发生了那么多事，Thorin依然相信他们之间的联系、羁绊和互通的情感永远不会消失。而现在，他只希望Bilbo能感受到相同的情感，希望他能原谅这个高傲、顽固、一无是处的傻瓜矮人，再给他一个赎罪的机会。

前额受到一个猛烈的撞击，突然把他拉回现实中却没有造成任何痛苦。Dwalin小心地观察着国王清醒的信号，看到Thorin生气的瞪视后松了口气。他安静地看着Thorin自己站直身，瞪了老友一眼。

“发生什么事？”他压低嗓音粗声说。Thorin只是站在那里看了他片刻，仍然穿着他的路行装备和外套，战斧交差安置在背后的皮革甲胄中。

“一切。”

  
  


Bilbo坐在他的床上，靠着巨大的枕头，依然颤抖的双手捧着一大杯茶。茶水的热度足以烫伤他的掌心，但是他几乎无法留意到渺小的灼热。他专注地盯着腿上蓝色的绒毛床罩，极力忽视床边舒适的扶手椅里火冒三丈的精灵女士。

“简直荒谬可笑！”Arwen生气地说，纤长的手掌揉捏着额头。她预感头痛就要来了。“我简直不敢相信，一个矮人竟然会出现在伊姆拉崔的内花园，还是个矮人国王！这绝对是精灵中最具争议性的话题。”她沉重地叹了口气，抬头看着她的朋友，眼中充满真诚的愧悔。“我很抱歉，Bilbo。我以为你在那里是安全的，甚至你那些矮人朋友都不知道内廷秘密花园的存在。到底那个矮人是怎么找到的……”

“事实上，”Balin在文火的壁炉边说，他古怪地看着精灵女士和安静的哈比人，“我从来没见过比Thorin Oakenshield更不辨方向的矮人，即使是他的外甥在这方面也要比他强很多。”

其他矮人那边，Kili和Ori在其他的房间里，虽然意识到晚上可能泄露了某个秘密，但是仍不确定是哪方面。Thorin和Dwalin回到客卧套间后立刻进了国王的私人房间，据Kili和Fili声称，门缝里没有传出一丁点声音。虽然Fili现在还无法从他的弟弟和朋友那里打探到他们滞留瑞文戴尔的原因，但他们还是愉快地玩闹着，讨论着各种其他的话题。也许Fili是队伍中唯一个不知道Bilbo在瑞文戴尔以及他的情况的矮人。

Bilbo承认这对Fili来说极不公平，但是他没打算离开去通知矮人王子。不，他更需要担心他自己，比如，即将到来的哈比人与矮人国王的正面冲突，注定会气氛高度紧张、场面一片混乱。

Bilbo本想尽可能长时间的避开那个矮人，但是不巧在花园里发生了灾难性的会面，Arwen帮助Bilbo回到他的房间，塞给他一杯热茶，安抚了他将近一个小时，最后挫败地瘫在椅子里，看起来疲惫不堪。Bilbo温顺地接受她的触摸，假装他的世界没有分崩离析。

他知道这个夜晚结束后，Thorin会出现到他的门前，要求见他。这次事件留给Bilbo的是神经紧张、焦虑不安和全然的恐惧，即使他深恶痛绝却长时间挥之不去。如果那个糊涂的矮人打算到这来破坏他的安宁，那就让他来吧。那绝不意味着Bilbo会让他好过。

打定主意，Bilbo终于抬起头来。他的伙伴紧盯着他，等待着他的反应，他们需要一个信号告诉他们接下来该做什么。

“Well，”他简短地说，酌了一口温暖的茶，“我——我知道这天终归会到来，当然没想到有这么快，还是在那种情况下，但是……这是命运使然，不是么？”

Arwen和Balin交换了下眼神，小心地看向他。

“你现在还好吗？刚才看起来苍白得像个幽灵……”Arwen轻声问道。

Bilbo疲惫地深深呼出一口气，“我只是——只是受够了！”他急切地说，为整个局面和他自己沮丧不已。“我考虑过很久，可能会是怎样的，会发生什么……他的反应会如何。我为一切可能发生的闹剧担惊受怕！”他再次端起茶，吞了三大口，再次抬起头面对他们时，榛绿色的眼中充满坚定，尽管不易察觉的微弱焦虑让他不是那么底气十足，“如果他敢现在敲门——”

就像回应他的召唤一样，Bilbo的房间里回荡起一阵敲门声，一声激起千层浪。

Bilbo瞪大双眼，脸色变得更加苍白，但是他坚定地对Arwen点点头。她不失优雅地站起身，迈步向门口走去。她打开门，恰好能看清是谁想进门来。

一阵低沉、粗噶的嗓音传来，Bilbo可以在任何情况下清楚地分辨出它的源头。“可以让我见见他吗？”Thorin的声音支离破碎，Bilbo坐直身，向门口张望着。

Arwen打开门自己走了出去，用力关上身后的门。Bilbo和Balin交换了一个疑惑的眼神。没有人会羡慕门另一边的矮人，毫无疑问他将面对冰冷的暴怒，只有中土最美丽的种族才善于此道。

过了半晌，直到门再次打开，外面没有传来一点声响。随后Thorin走进来，小心地回头看了眼走廊里固执地站着的精灵女士。Balin会意起身打算离开，他打量了一阵Thorin和Bilbo，不置一词走向门口，安静地关上了身后的门。

有一阵子，两个人凝视着彼此，都不知道该说些什么，该从何说起。Bilbo借机研究着矮人国王，阔别数月后他第一次仔细端详，为他的发现不禁有些吃惊。Thorin还是像以前一样粗犷英俊，深蓝色的双眸即敏锐又无情。他穿着深蓝色的外衣，上面编织着金色的脉络，黑色长裤整洁地塞在皮靴里。他没有戴武器，即使是兽咬也没在身边，谈判初始幽暗密林的国王不情愿地将兽咬还给了他。他的头发松散着，黝黑狂野，编着他们一脉特有的仪式发辫。Bilbo惊讶地注意到矮人的胡子还跟旅途中一样短，短硬的胡茬在他骄傲的下巴上像是一种黑暗的洗礼。

无论如何，他看起来还是Bilbo最后在战场上看到那个勇猛厮杀半兽人和哥布林的矮人，但他仍能看出有些地方改变了。神智再次回归他深蓝色的眼中，压倒一切的悲伤逐流在双眼周围画出浓密的黑圈，也压垮了国王的肩膀。有一瞬间，Bilbo猜想究竟是什么能让Thorin Oakenshield的肩膀负起如此重担，而且显然重建家国也无法缓解分毫。

Thorin发出一声沉重的叹息，他小心翼翼地走向Bilbo，留意着他的眼神是否有害怕或厌恶的信号，确定没有后他坐进之前Arwen腾出的扶手椅里，靠向前双肘支撑着膝盖。

当Arwen和Balin的在场的时候，Bilbo理所当然地觉得勇敢无畏，可以毫不犹豫地宣布他对Thorin的出现漠不关心。现在，他的嗓子干涩、呼吸苦难、心跳不稳，而视线里只剩下专注地凝视着他的Thorin。但是比起担心Thorin会对他说什么，Bilbo更加担心自己不能保持这份沉默，这份冷静。

“我猜……你想知道这是怎么发生的。”他平静地低声说，低头看着微微隆起的腹部。他等着Thorin给他个信号，告诉他他有在听，但矮人只是茫然地凝视着他。“那是夏尔严格保守的秘密……非常严格，我是说。那个秘密是，男性可以……”他的声音越来越微弱，直到他再次开口，他的心脏在胸膛中像战鼓一样大声敲打着。“那时，我没有意识到我会……因为跟其他种族间还是比较困难的，但是……也许我应该想到。”说到这里，他的微笑带着一点自嘲的意味，“这种事总是发生在我身上，不是么。”

“你知道？”Thorin突然说，他的声音充满苦涩，“那天……我把你赶走那天？”

“那有什么关系？”Bilbo平静地回敬道。他还没有为这个问题带来的突然情绪转变做好准备。

“当然有关系！”Thorin嘶吼着，从椅子上站起身，大步向壁炉走去。“我——我不知道你——你可能会——”他突然停下来，寂静包围了整个房间，随后他猛地一拳打在壁炉的石头上，几块白色的石头摔在地板上发出一片声响。“所有事情都会不一样！”

Bilbo目瞪口呆地愣在一边，Thorin转过身看向他的时候，他害怕地迅速靠向床头板，Thorin的面孔因为痛苦、气愤和难以忍受的悲痛扭曲着。

“你知道吗？你知道你对我做了什么吗？如果有什么东西能打破黄金对我的束缚，那也能是这个！”他的声音颤抖着，巨大的双手在身侧紧握成拳，痛苦地挣扎着。“得知那样的消息，得知我的唯一正孕育着生命，孕育着我的孩子——没有任何事能打倒我。没有任何事情能让我停止与命运的抗争，即使是我们一脉该死的诅咒！没任何事情能阻止我恢复知觉！没有任何事情能让我离开你的身边！”

眨眼间矮人已经冲到他身边，他深蓝色的双眼充满痛苦、恐惧。Bilbo从未见过Thorin如此失控的一面，感情外漏、神经紧张、支离破碎。只有一次可以与此刻匹敌，就是发现外甥们的躯体以为他们已经死了的时候。

“Bilbo，我——我——我一生中从来没有如此悔恨过，唯有在兴复依鲁伯后谈起你的时候。我像一个渴求金子的傻瓜一样陷入都灵一脉的诅咒，忘记了所有开拓家园的理由，忘记了你和其他伙伴托付给我的忠诚和勇敢，忘记了比起金银珠宝爱才是中土世界最无价的宝藏。”他的眼泪像小河一样顺着他雕塑一样的面庞滑落，一只巨大、饱经战争沧桑的手掌覆上Bilbo的脸颊，“我忘记了你，我的哈比人，为此我将永远无法原谅自己。”

他的手掌在Bilbo柔软的脸颊上难以置信的温暖，哈比人强忍着心中翻腾的情感，看到矮人的痛苦让他的心也跟着疼痛地扭曲着。即使在他最悲痛的时候，在幽暗密林昏暗荒凉的隧道中，Bilbo也从未希望Thorin Oakenshield能有如此真实的痛苦，不是那种他施予自己的痛苦。他想让那个顽固、残忍的国王遭遇他所有的苦难，像他一样受尽鄙视凌辱，被他亲口唾骂为背叛者，是那个在残酷的战争再次把每个人的命运联系起来以前，在门口差点掐死的矮人。但是在这里的不是那个国王，不是他的矮人残忍、贪婪的复制品。这是Thorin Oakenshield，是那个把他安置在长湖镇河边草甸上的矮人，是那个像触碰易碎、珍贵的布料一样对待他的矮人。是眼前的矮人发誓要爱他、尊敬他、保护他直到太阳不再升起，风不再吹拂树梢，山不再屹立于地平线上。这是他的矮人。

“没有一天我不会想起你，失去了你，没有一刻钟我体会过快乐。”Thorin继续道，沉痛的情感让他的嗓音低沉、粗噶。“我每天都在想你，想我对你做的事，想我应该比以往对你更好的时候，漠不关心将你抛弃。我很抱歉，Bilbo，我很抱歉。”

Bilbo抬起一只手握住他脸颊上那只，看着矮人陷入无法摆脱的悲痛。“哦，Thorin。”他轻声说，搂过伤心的矮人让他靠着他的肩膀，轻抚着他的后背。他靠着Bilbo的肌肤，时而用通用语时而又夹杂着库兹都语忏悔着，直到大约一个半小时以后，Thorin终于停止啜泣的颤抖。

他从Bilbo几乎侵湿的肩膀抬起头，看向他榛绿色的眼睛，他自己的眼眶红肿，了无生气。“你能原谅我的所作所为吗，Bilbo？”Thorin小声说，看起来根本不抱任何希望，即使是拒绝的答案也渴望知晓。

Bilbo半晌没有说话。所有关于这次重逢的想象中，他从未想到Thorin会有如此表现。他甚至无法想象Thorin能如此直白地表达他的感情，放弃所有骄傲在另一个人肩膀上倾吐苦楚。眼前的情况，比任何事情都让Bilbo抱有希望，也许……也许会万事顺遂，但是……

“Thorin，”Bilbo舔了舔他干涩的嘴唇轻声说，“我——我想我能，但是……你消失了，Thorin Oakenshield。那个我深爱的矮人不复存在，而我……我承认，我害怕。”他抓住另一个人的手，认真地看着他的眼睛。“你最终一定会摆脱诅咒，但是……谁能保证你它不会再次占据你的神智？”

矮人在Bilbo的床沿边僵住了，因为Bilbo的话畏惧了，痛苦再次扭曲了他的形容。他别开眼，哈比人可以看到羞愧和自我厌恶压倒了矮人。Thorin开始从哈比人身上撤回手，但是Bilbo紧紧地抓住他，拉回矮人悲伤的目光。

“我——我拒绝活在山之心的阴影之下，Thorin。我只是……做不到，无法再经历一次。到达依鲁伯的开始几天，那块石头控制了你……我差点挺不过来。”Bilbo感到胸中涌起一阵炽烈的悸动，但是他坚持，决心让这个矮人听到，让他的矮人听到。

“不仅如此，我也不会让这个孩子那样活。”

Thorin的眼睛亮起来，张开嘴立刻要否定任何类似的情况，但是Bilbo轻轻摇了摇头阻止了他，他还没说完。

“我不是说我们现在没有机会，Thorin Oakenshield。”Bilbo说，用刚柔并济的目光抬头看着矮人国王。“但是你必须向我证明我可以再次信任你，全心全意、终此一生，还有我们的孩子。”

Thorin承受着他的注视，片刻之后下颚收紧表情严肃，坚定地点点头，他的手再次握紧Bilbo的。“我发誓我会证明自己值得你再次信任，Bilbo。否则我将不得好死。”

他们那样安静地待了一段时间，没有言语，只是重新熟悉彼此。Bilbo觉得这么长一段时间以来，他第一感觉好受了很多。他爱的矮人回来了，还像过去一样是个热情的白痴，固执、骄傲但是知错悔改，决定改过自新。他知道总有一天他会再次信任Thorin，像到达依鲁伯之前一样。他现在可以抱有希望，不像过去一半毫无指望。

Thorin和Bilbo抱有相同的想法，他会弥补他对Bilbo的所作所为，他会让自己成为无愧于自己子民的国王，无愧与他的爱人、他的哈比人的丈夫，无愧于自己后嗣的父亲。

实际上，他已经打定主意从哪里开始了。


	10. 第十章

接下来的几周是Bilbo最幸福的时光。

在瑞文戴尔的腹地，他可以在自己的套房中奢侈地睡到自然醒，被毯子像婴儿一样包裹着，淹没在枕头和靠垫的海洋里，徘徊在他温暖的大床上足足有半个小时。然后他会慢吞吞地爬起来，不情不愿地穿好衣服，但是总体来说还是期待着一天的开始，因为他现在的日子充满了全新的魅力，因为Thorin。

矮人国王千方百计想讨好Bilbo。每天早晨哈比人一走出房间，就会在门口看到一束刚从花园里采来的鲜花。明亮的白色、黄色、粉色和蓝色的花朵被一条丝绸缎带绑在一起。把花束放进花瓶摆在床头后，Bilbo会去餐厅，Thorin在那里等着他一起吃早晨，一杯恰到好处的茶正等待着他。他们会一起度过愉快的早餐时间，谈论一些话题，Thorin经常问起他在瑞文戴尔的生活和其他一些让Bilbo觉得十分窝心的小事，比如他喜欢什么茶、书本和地图。

早餐后，不管哈比人一天要做多么枯燥的工作，Thorin会一直尾随着Bilbo，比如在图书馆给书籍编组，在厨房里烤几个司康饼。Bilbo不知道自己对此作何感想，最初的几天，他觉得矮人这么做挺讨人喜欢的，而且十分甜蜜。但是现在，他开始觉得有点像母鸡的行为，他觉得有点透不过气来。他不能自己对Thorin说，无论如何，他向矮人保证给他一个机会修复他们之间的关系。由他告诉Thorin‘我一点都不欣赏你在我身边转来转去的行为’，是十分不礼貌的。但是，看在上帝的份上，把一本书举到书架上不会杀了他，也不会危及到孩子！

即使如此，Bilbo知道，能有Thorin全心全意地守候在身边是十分愉快的。如果说他不会自鸣得意那绝对是撒谎，过去Thorin对他太糟糕了，不管是旅途的开始还是战争结束，所以……作为一点小小的补偿，应该不算过分吧？

看起来Thorin确实同意他无权对过问怀孕小哈比人的一些情况，即使他非常想反对Arwen给他的药草茶，精灵女士声称里面含有丰富的营养对妊娠有好处。Bilbo觉得有些小小的罪恶感，Thorin不仅要花二十分钟步行穿过整个瑞文戴尔，而且还要和Arwen对峙，后者依然对矮人怀有很深的敌意，即使他已经幡然悔悟了。

Thorin告诉他，如果他们在依鲁伯，他会引导前所未有的时尚风潮。像现在这样，Bilbo非常乐意每隔几天让Thorin给他编辫子，然后用他自己的珠饰固定住发型。

Bilbo发现那些夜晚，Thorin面对壁炉站在他身后，他巨大温柔的手指灵巧地穿梭在他的发丝之间，给他讲述他的童年、他的妹妹还有父亲，也会讲到依鲁伯，遥远的过去和现在。作为回报，Bilbo也会给他编辫子，一边讲述一些自己在夏尔的生活和他的家庭，即使哈比人编辫子的手艺一直没有长进，但是Thorin还是在他第一次编好的时候带着骄傲的微笑，一直留着Bilbo稍显笨拙的作品足足五天，直到Bilbo保证以后也会给他编辫子才让他重新收拾好。

其他矮人因为Bilbo和Thorin重修旧好欣喜若狂。Blaine拍着Thorin的肩膀说他终于赶上了，带着由衷的微笑拥抱了Bilbo，喃喃着‘我告诉过你，是不是，小伙子？’

年轻的矮人，Kili、Fili和Ori，兴奋地大喊，精力充沛地冲过来抱紧Bilbo，两兄弟在几个月里第一次拥抱了他们的舅舅（Fili在听说其他矮人都知道Bilbo怀孕的消息后十分生气）。Dwalin，像他哥哥一样，用坚实有力的大手赞扬地拍拍国王的肩膀，虽然他时而会嘲笑Thorin对Bilbo喜爱之情的过度表现。

矮人每天都有很多事情做，Balin和Ori会去图书馆，Kili和Fili跟着Dwalin在院子里操练，尽可能利用所以机会享受春日阳光下的一根烟。Bilbo不敢相信矮人竟然会如此自在闲暇。远离依鲁伯的需索，他们竟然能有如此全新而平和的生活。

Bilbo曾经担心把矮人们留在这里是个自私的行为。归根究底，一国之王长期停留在其他地方并不明智，更不用说还带着王子们和皇家顾问一起。然而Thorin向他保证，Dis——他的妹妹，暂时代理摄政王，包括Thorin在内几乎所有的矮人都觉得由她管理依鲁伯数月是最合适的。坦白的说，依鲁伯的重建工程在她鹰隼一般锐利的目光监督下，即使以三倍的速度完成都是保守的估计。Thorin在和Bilbo谈过话后寄了封信给她，通知她他们延长了停留日期，但是从Thorin肩膀坚定的姿态还有他眼中闪现的坚毅光芒，Bilbo怀疑信里绝对不会只是提到日程修正。

对Bilbo来说，和Thorin一起度过的时光大体上是非常令人愉快的，他们每半周拜访一次Arwen，以监测Bilbo的妊娠情况。Thorin眼中惊奇的目光是Bilbo受伤心灵最好的良药。矮人国王因为他和他的唯一将要建立属于他们自己的家庭而狂喜不已，每时每刻他都无限感激他的哈比人能再给他一次机会，让他能亲自祝福他们的宝贝。Arwen给Bilbo检查的时候，矮人会坐在她对面的椅子里，瞪大眼睛看着她在Bilbo巨大的肚子上推按戳刺。

精灵女士对待Thorin仍然像寒冬一样冰冷，但是为了她的朋友还是稍有缓和的，谁让哈比人在她每次羞辱矮人国王的时候瞪着大眼睛恳求地看着她呢。她没有完全无视Thorin，而是确实回答了他的一些问题，但是在体检之后她几乎要把门摔在矮人的脸上。Thorin对这种待遇毫无怨言，不想因为杀了他的精灵朋友来破坏他们好不容易修复的关系，虽然每次Arwen冷落他的时候他的眼中闪过短暂的愤怒火花。

不考虑这些竞争，瑞文戴尔的生活再次恢复一片平静。

按照一直以来的规律，每当这个时候总有什么东西，或者更确切地说某些人，就会来摧毁这种平静。

***************************

Gandalf在Thorin到瑞文戴尔后一个月回来了，骑着一匹巨大的棕色骏马，行色匆匆。他随行的精灵信使带着一大堆信件和包裹，终于回到家里后露出如释重负的表情。

隐秘谷的大门口有一大群人迎接他，看到一些新面孔他感到十分吃惊，过去队伍的一半人都站在亲爱的Bilbo身边，当他看到Thorin Oakenshield也在其中时，露出了由衷的微笑。

Kili和Fili喧闹地喊叫着欢迎胯下马来的巫师，年轻的Ori则更为安静地迎接他，帮忙拿起巫师的包裹，真是礼貌的小伙子。在一群粗鲁的矮人之后，Elrond领主迈步向前，带着平和的温暖欢迎另一位客人的归来。

“Mithrandir，你的归来温暖了我的心，也带来了一点小小的伤害。”令人尊敬的精灵领主迈步向前拥抱了Gandalf，“我永远不知道下次什么时候能见到你，你是健康还是被野兽所伤。你的驾临总是与众不同，我的朋友。”

Gandalf不由得轻笑出声，“是的，好吧，不管我去哪里都能找到一段新的冒险。”他匆匆瞥了一眼在场的矮人，在Thorin Oakenshield身上流连了很久。“话虽如此，在我离开的几个月里，好像错过了很多。”

话音刚落Bilbo向前走了几步，脸上挂着明快的笑容。看到哈比人闪亮的酒窝还有已经十分巨大的肚子，Gandalf的心跟着柔软起来。“欢迎回来，Gandalf。而且，是的，你错过了很多。”

“啊，我亲爱的Bilbo。”Gandalf温暖的手落在哈比人肩膀上，“跟最后一次见到你相比，你看起来更大只了！还要多久才能看到宝宝？”

Bilbo一只手放在肚子上气愤地说道，“你是在暗示我变肥了吗，Gandalf？我要让你知道我——”

“放松，Bilbo！我没暗示任何事，我亲爱的哈比人！我只是问了一个快乐的问题，不是关于你的体重！”他大笑起来，安抚地拍拍Bilbo的肩膀。“原谅我，我不知道哈比人对他们肚子的尺寸变得这么敏感！”他的眼中明显带着诙谐。

Bilbo恼怒地哼了声，对某些矮人们投去愤怒的瞪视。“我以前不会，但是现在，我听到两个矮人王子拿我的肚子开玩笑，说我是住在隔壁的猛犸象、或是猛犸象正在餐桌上的吃饭。【1】”

Thorin猛地转过身，对着外甥的脑后勺狠狠地抽了一巴掌，用库兹都语数落了他们一番。兄弟俩畏缩了一下，摸着后脑从他们舅舅身边跑开了。

“只是一个玩笑，没有别的意思。”Kili小声发着牢骚，有些抱歉地看向生气的哈比人。

“啊，好吧。”Gandalf被逗笑了，“矮人小朋友，真拿他们没办法。但是，说到餐桌，快到晚餐时间了，如果能立刻开饭我将不胜感激。”

“当然。”Elrond领主附和道，伸手示意一群人跟着他进去。

他们急切地跟着精灵领主走进大门，完全无视被当做小孩子而气愤地跳脚的矮人王子。Bilbo上了几级楼梯，发现Thorin没有跟在身边，他回过头，看见Thorin正跟精灵信使交谈，从他手里接过一个中等大小的包裹和一份信，矮人给了他几个金币作为交换。Thorin点头道谢，他转过身与Bilbo的目光交汇，于是他微笑着快步迈上台阶，追上耐心等待他的哈比人。Bilbo带着兴味看着矮人把收到的包裹放进长袍的夹层里。

“那是什么？”

“没什么重要的。”Thorin平静地说，英俊的脸庞带着微笑坚定地看着他的哈比人。

Bilbo好奇地歪着头，一根矮人给他编的辫子随着动作落到肩膀上。但是他什么也没说，俩人一起走上台阶，Thorin的手温柔地托着Bilbo小小的后背。别忘了，它们是十分陡峭的台阶。

***********************

晚餐绝对是令人愉快的事。六个矮人、两个精灵、一个哈比人，还有一个巫师，他们围坐在一大桌食物边，几盘炒熟的番茄、土豆、黄瓜和其他蔬菜，烟熏鹿肉和鸡肉，还有一整条黄油卷。除了Thorin每个矮人都抱着一杯麦芽酒，不顾礼貌形象奋力拼抢。让Bilbo感到谢天谢地的是，没有拼酒和饱嗝竞赛。Elrond领主、Arwen和Gandalf选择了另外一种方式，伴着红酒优雅地享受着盘子里的食物。Elrond和Gandalf被矮人的滑稽动作逗笑了，而Arwen带着微妙的反感，尽管她灰色的眼中同样有微弱的诙谐闪过。

Bilbo心满意足地坐在Thorin身边，啄着他的第二杯茶。他劝Thorin跟同伴一起喝杯麦芽酒，但是矮人坚持喝水，偶尔会喝几口茶，整个晚餐期间一直对着他的哈比人微笑着。为此Bilbo的胃里总有双翅膀在骚动着，每次看到矮人的笑脸他都跟红起着脸来，他觉得自己这样真是傻透了。

“对了，Gandalf。”马铃薯真是美味极了，Bilbo吃了几口食物后说。“谈谈你的旅行。”

“好吧，像你知道的那样，我原本计划去埃雷德鲁因。我想去佛林顿南部海岸的海港佛龙，去搜索那里的精灵藏书阁，出于……私人原因。”对此，他和Elrond领主交换了一个忧郁的眼神。“但是，经过夏尔的时候，我被……其他一些事情截住了。”

“夏尔怎么样了？”Bilbo平静地问。Thorin的手放在哈比人紧张抖动的大腿上，“袋底洞怎么样了？”

Gandalf喝了一大口酒才继续道，他好笑地看着Bilbo，“我到夏尔的时候，每件事都一如当初，哈比人在闲聊着每天的家常。我所到之处都充满窃窃私语，我告诉过你。没有任何脱离轨道的事情发生，直到我到你家，Bilbo，身后跟了一大群哈比人。”

Bilbo在椅子里探身向前，探究地看着Gandalf。“发生什么了？”

“你的亲戚已经把你的洞府当做自己的家住的非常惬意。”Gandalf浓密的眉毛挑起来。他对Bilbo愤怒喷气的样子得意地笑起来。

“我就知道！”哈比人握起拳头生气地砸在桌子上，引起在座所有人的注意。“我就知道那个鬼鬼祟祟的女人阴谋已久，我一离开夏尔的边界她就侵入了我家！没有一个人阻止她？我以为Hamfast Gamgee会照看我的东西。”

“他努力了，我亲爱的Bilbo，他真的努力了。但是Sackville-Baggins小姐能吓走一匹狼，可怕的女人。老Gamgee根本没可能战胜她。”Gandalf同情地摇摇头。“好吧，放心吧，我的朋友。我转达了你的意思，告诉他们袋底洞已经送给你的堂兄Drogo和他的家人，他们非常热切地搬走了。”Gandalf对Bilbo眨眨眼，得意地笑着说，“当然，我帮了点儿小忙。”

Bilbo放松地靠回椅子里，感激地对巫师微笑起来，“谢谢你，Gandalf，谢谢你为我做的一切。真的非常感激。”

“别客气，非常乐意为你效劳。啊，对了！”他从口袋里拿出一封小小的信，交给桌子对面的Bilbo，“给你，Drogo和Primula给你的。”

Bilbo小心地接过信封，担心地看着它。他抬头看了一眼Gandalf，看到巫师眼中带着令人安心的温暖。他把信放在盘子旁边等过一会儿再读，对信的内容稍稍安心了些，如果Gandalf不确定信里的内容，那就绝不可能是拒绝或者嘲笑。

Thorin有些担心地看着他，但是看到Bilbo的微笑他再次放松下来。

“你把你的家送人了，Bilbo？”Kili突然从桌子对面插了过来。其他矮人转过头看着他的方向。

“是的，我——我让Gandalf帮我带消息回去，告诉他们我把袋底洞送给我的堂兄和他的妻儿，因为我打算住在瑞文戴尔很长一段时间。”在众人的注视下他不安地换了个姿势。

“但你要跟我们回依鲁伯，是吧？”Kili逼问道，无视Fili因为这个尴尬的问题给了他肋骨一肘。他们都知道不要用这个问题打扰哈比人，特别是在Thorin明确命令他们不要让Bilbo感到有压力之后。看来Kili憋不住了。

“我——我，”Bilbo结巴着红了脸，双手紧紧握住茶杯。

“Kili！”Thorin严厉地斥责道，用眼神镇压住他的外甥。

寂静突袭了整个餐桌，每个人都极力避免看向Bilbo或Thorin。Kili撅着嘴对着自己的酒杯，瞪了他的哥哥一眼揉着发疼的肋骨。Thorin也没有看向他的哈比人，但是他的拇指一直安抚地摩擦着Bilbo的手背。

Elrond领主打破了紧张气氛，提议Gandalf继续讲下去。“你说你被什么事耽搁了，是吗？一定是非常紧迫的事，因为我从来不知道有什么能阻止你。”

“是的，好吧。”Gandalf咳了一声。“几个游侠拜托我调查住在烈酒河里的一个卑鄙生物，它是一个长满鳞片的野兽，极度渴望鲜血，我以前从未听说过。据游侠说，天一黑他就在河边捕食过客。不管是铁还是钢都无法刺穿他的外壳，非常令人不安。”

桌上每个人都热切地聆听着，早先紧张的气氛早已被Gandalf的声音抛到九霄云外。

“你怎么杀死他的，Gandalf？”Fili急切地问，差点把他的麦芽酒洒在他弟弟的衣服上。

“Well，”Gandalf眨了下眼继续道，“那个肮脏的生物非常擅长躲藏在河道的阴暗处，在岩石和岸边，一有动静就会潜到水下去。经过更进一步研究，我注意到他会优先选择一些受害者。”他抱歉了看了眼Bilbo，“哈比人。”

Bilbo打了个颤，感到一丝恐惧穿过皮肤，谁会是那个生物的受害者。Thorin紧紧抓住他的手。

“你怎么发现的？”Ori在桌子的末端大声问道，掏出日记本飞快地记录起来。

“它会翻倒小船或木筏，那个生物会注意最小的猎物。我相信随着时间的流逝他发现哈比人很少会有抵抗的念头。”他疲倦地叹了口气，“但是这个事件后情况改变了。”

Gandalf闷闷不乐地看着Bilbo，因为那些哈比人失去的天真而悲哀不已，他们原本无忧无虑也没有理由拿起武器去抵御威胁。也许在将来，等事态消亡或成为遥远的过去，他们可能会不再惊恐，但是……

“我意识到这个情况后，和游侠制定了一个计划。我们需要把那个生物从水里拉出来。最好的方法是……好吧，是最迅速也是造成最少伤亡的方法，夺走它所以的食物来源。这也是为什么花了那么长时间的原因。那个肮脏的东西一直以稀少的鱼类为食，直到有一天他在午夜离开了水面。”

他喝了口酒，背地里因为听众们急不可耐的表现高兴不已。他清清喉咙，看Kili和Fili急得够呛，他才继续说下去。

“我们跟着他穿过农田，准备好了武器，把他赶到一块空地上，很不幸有一对哈比人正在那里嬉闹。”他喷笑了一声，引得几个矮人跟着随声附和起来。Bilbo翻了翻白眼，年轻哈比人，都是性冲动的一群，很少会一个人待着。

“那个生物潜行在哈比人周围，他们完全没有察觉自己已经陷入危险之中。等那个生物站起来打算袭击他们的时候，我抽出剑砍断了他长长带着粘液的尾巴！它痛苦地尖叫着四肢绷紧，事实证明那个肮脏的野兽根本无法和我的格兰瑞相匹敌。但是，事情还没有结束。”他举起一根手指停在那里，双眼专注地看着矮人们。

听众们充满渴望，尽管老练的战士没有表现出异常兴奋。Dwalin、Balin和Thorin带着平和的面孔小心地聆听着，对巫师的故事至始至终带着轻微的假笑。Bilbo和其他听众一样专心致志。精灵对Gandalf戏剧性的表现报以小小的微笑。

“它突然反击，它锋利的爪子像刀一样，他的大嘴张开能一口咬断我们的头！它在很多游侠的身上留下难看的伤疤，而我也没能毫发无伤。在那场恶斗结束后，它用后腿站立起来，比我还要高出一寸，带着愤怒的目光面对我。那个难缠的野兽对我嘶喊着扑过来，但是我紧抓着宝剑挡住他的牙齿，阻挡了他的攻击！我们僵持了片刻，然后我猛地踢了一脚他的腹部，把格兰瑞举起来，用尽全身的力气一个俯冲从颈椎斩断了他的头！”他等了片刻让情绪稍稍沉淀。“于是那个长满鳞片的庞然大物就这样被打倒了。”

他自鸣得意地坐回椅子里，快乐地看着其他人也放松地坐回去，都灵兄弟为Gandalf的胜利大声祝贺着。年长的矮人对他们的反应翻翻白眼，但是也点头感谢Gandalf精彩的故事。Bilbo因为他的同胞们安然无恙而由衷地欣慰，但是仍然觉得有些反胃。他以前从未听说过有这种生物袭击夏尔。严冬时会有狼潜伏在村子四周，但是春季和夏季从来没有真的发生什么危险。幸好，只有一个事件发生……

“非常令人印象深刻，Gandalf。”Elrond领主对他露齿而笑，“我确定夏尔和游侠们会因为你的介入充满感激。”

“他们是！”他热情洋溢地赞同道，“之后一整天都在举行宴会！夏尔的首领亲自向我道谢，还授予我‘夏尔拯救者’的称号。我向你保证，那是非常有声望的头衔。我想这之后哈比人会一直歌颂我的功德。”他沾沾自喜地说。

“直到你再次造成新的骚乱，真的。”Bilbo嘟囔着，抬起一边眉毛。

“我从来没造成骚乱。”Gandalf嘲弄地辩解说，“只是他们围绕着我，因此与我产生一些联系！我只是造成了麻烦的一半，这可是公认的事实。”

“一半已经够多了。”Bilbo严厉地说，虽然他的嘴角弯了弯。

哈比人的话引起一阵轻笑，然后他们开始其他话题直到炉火堆起，食物一扫而空。被美味的食物和亲密的朋友安抚着，Bilbo在坐位上感到睡意来袭。

Gandalf回来的其他理由可以等到改天再说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】原文是oliphant，作为人名是源于中世纪英语、古法语，含义是“大象”(elephant)，做为名词是象牙号的意思。但是联系前后文，应该是想用oliphaunts这个词，这才是魔戒中使用的“猛犸”一词。


	11. 第十一章

“Bilbo。”

Bilbo循声转过身，看到Gandalf坐在远离走廊一端的扶手椅里，他干瘦的脸庞挤出一个微笑。老巫师不像Bilbo通常看到的样子，他此时摘了头上的帽子，也没拿着不离身的法杖，因为Gandalf可以在Elrond的房间里完全放松下来。像往常一样，他瘫坐在巨大的皮椅里，懒洋洋地握着烟斗送到嘴边，旁边的桌子上放着一杯还冒着热气的茶。

Bilbo走进房间，注意到另一个熟悉的身影，坐在Gandalf对面的椅子里。Elrond领主穿着深色丝绒晚礼服，优雅地端坐着，眼神迷茫地看着燃烧的火堆。听到Bilbo柔软灵活的脚步声，他抬头对着哈比人微笑起来。

“啊，我亲爱的哈比人，来加入我们，如果你乐意的话。”Gandalf央求道，指着他右手边空着的卧榻。

“我很乐意。”Bilbo同意了他的请求，很感激能有时间坐下来休息一会儿。现在已经差不多进入第八个月了，在瑞文戴尔弯曲盘旋的路上行走变得更加吃力。最尴尬的是，现在他走起路来像鸭子一样摇摇摆摆的，虽然他知道大部分怀孕的哈比人都会这样，但是他自己还是觉得异常羞耻。其他人向他保证他看起来一点儿都不可笑，有些人甚至还说这样看起来很可爱，但是Bilbo发现这对他经常性脸红一点安慰作用都没有。

他毫不费力地走到卧榻前，但是把自己抬上去就是另一回事了。因为卧榻不是为怀孕的哈比人设计的，所以即使他没有其他瑞文戴尔的家具那么高大，对于怀孕八个月的哈比人来说也需要费力跳上去。因此，Bilbo允许Elrond领主帮助他，但他还是尴尬地红了脸。Bilbo知道无需为此担心，但事实上他觉得需要别人帮助才能坐上沙发有损他的自尊心。

“你的尾巴呢，亲爱的Bilbo？”Gandalf轻笑着说，看到哈比人恼怒地瞪了他一眼，巫师回到壁炉边的座位和Elrond领主交换了一个愉悦的眼神。

Thorin Oakenshield，赞美他的矮人心灵，最近比以往更加粘着Bilbo，不管哈比人走到哪里他都一直尾随其后。每顿饭他都陪着，不管哈比人想从包里还是腰带上拿东西他都要亲自帮他拿到，确保Bilbo不会累到自己，哪怕只是一点点。当然，对Thorin来说，Bilbo抬起一个茶碟或者几本书都会‘用力过猛’累到自己。Thorin甚至差点抱着哈比人上下楼，不顾Bilbo大声的抗议。我是说，真的，他是个孕夫，不是重伤员！虽然直到一天结束的时候，Bilbo通常会顺从他的行为，甚至会感谢Thorin的过度保护行为，因为他那时候已经筋疲力尽了。

Thorin的行为快把Bilbo逼疯了，哈比人不得不趁着矮人国王思想不集中的时候偷偷溜走，至少他能享受片刻安宁。其他矮人也经常帮着他逃跑，Balin和Dwalin会拉住他针对依鲁伯的问题展开一番讨论，Kili和Fili会缠着他操练或者只是单纯陪他们待着。Ori依然不敢和Thorin面对面交谈，但他还是尽量帮些小忙，像是‘意外地’把茶洒在矮人国王的袍子上，或者给他提供错误的寻找Bilbo的方向。Bilbo对此有小小的罪恶感，因为他知道Thorin在关心他，但是他需要一些空间！他是个成熟、成年的哈比人，可以照顾好自己。

“Thorin和Balin正在他们的套房商讨从依鲁伯来的报告，关于从戴尔进口商品的问题。”Bilbo答道，他靠进卧榻里，心满意足地撑起脚。

“那么他知道你已经离开那里了吗？”Gandalf抬起一边眉毛怪笑着问。

“呃，讨论进行的十分激烈，我又插不上话，所以准确的说我不必——”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，突然停下来了然地看着巫师和精灵领主的脸。“我不需要一个监护人，看在老天的份上！”他气呼呼地说，撅着嘴转过头不看他的朋友们。

“我没说你需要，Bilbo。”Gandalf安抚道，唇边带着微笑。“无论如何，比起从他鼻子下面搞消失，我认为想找点自己的时间还有其他更好的办法，你前几天把他吓坏了。”

Bilbo扮了个鬼脸。几天前，一伙矮人在院子里消磨时间，享受户外新鲜的空气和春季和暖的阳光。Kili和Fili在练习剑术，时而扭打在一起，满足地和彼此嬉戏打闹，也减轻了Ori的负担。Dwalin、Balin、Thorin和Bilbo饶有兴趣地看他们玩耍，年轻的王子提出挑战他们的舅舅时他们正在聊天。Thorin不想参与，不想把他怀孕的哈比人晒在一边，哪怕是一分钟也不愿意，但是Bilbo鼓励他，坚持说他应该和外甥们一起乐一乐。

本来诸事顺畅，直到Thorin从院子的门廊回过头，发现Bilbo已经不在那里了。他不得不停下和外甥的嬉闹，惊慌地开始寻找Bilbo，哈比人只是离开去休息，而且刚好带了本书。经过一个小时的搜索，Thorin终于在图书馆的椅子里找到了哈比人，他裹着毯子，肚子上放了本打开的书，头抵着椅背已经陷入沉睡之中。

“他简直不可理喻。”Bilbo争辩着，“我试过跟他谈谈说我想要一个人待会，但他总是想方设法改变话题！而且，每次离开我至少会让一个矮人知道我的去向，一旦他意识到我离开就有会有人给他指路……”他的声音越来越小，从卧榻靠背上拿起一条毯子，盖住他的隆起的肚子。

Gandalf和Elrond领主相视而笑。“所以我们应该期待他加入我们，偶然为之。”Elornd领主拖着长腔幽默地说，酒杯举到唇边。

“我不确定，Elrond领主。”Gandalf狡猾地笑着，“我们的哈比人熟于不留痕迹地消失。”

“嗯，好吧。”Bilbo小声抱怨着，蜷缩着靠在扶手上，他抬起头骄傲的看向巫师。“我曾经从一条龙身边悄悄溜走，难道不是吗？”

“是，你确实是。”Gandalf低声说，他的微笑隐去，陷入沉思。

寂静突袭了整个房间，不全然是友好，但是依旧平静。Bilbo的手懒洋洋地刷过肿胀的肚子，对即将降临人世的孩子充满兴奋和期待。他和Thorin还没有讨论过起名字的事，两人都觉得先看到孩子再决定比较好。Thorin坚信会是个男孩，尽管Bilbo更想要个女孩，但是哈比人倾向于赞同他的观点。过去几个月宝宝比较平静，以前它总是会突然兴奋起来准确无误地踢中Bilbo的膀胱。他们发现这种情况经常发生在他或者Thorin笑起来的时候，这种认知温暖着Bilbo的心。

“Bilbo，我的伙伴，有些事我必须对你说。”Gandalf打断他的冥想，朋友严厉的语气让哈比人警觉起来。他坐起来看着巫师，后者的目光变得异常认真。

“我想几个月前我离开的时候，没有告诉过你我去佛龙精灵藏书阁的真正原因。”

看着Gandalf探询的表情，Bilbo摇了摇头，他不明白这种不详的预感到底因何问起。

“有件事我需要确认，有个想法在我脑海中成行已久，我无法忽视它。虽然没能到达佛林顿的南海岸，但是我跟Elrond领主详谈过，我们得出一个结论。”至此，Gandalf与精灵领主交换了一个忧郁的眼神，后者正凝视着火焰。

“Bilbo……你在蓝山黑暗的洞穴中找到的那只戒指……我能看看它嘛？”

Bilbo愣住了，他惊讶地看着Gandalf。自从把它放进衣柜抽屉的一个袋子里以后，他几乎没怎么关心过，随后矮人们接二连三的骚扰他，戒指早就被抛到九霄云外，差点永远忘记了。他感到非常担忧，为什么Gandalf看起来那么认真、焦虑地急于看到它，好像他捡到一个有诅咒的东西，会在他睡觉的时候杀了他一样。

“当然，Gandalf。”Bilbo点点头，笨拙地滑下卧榻，摇摇摆摆地出了门向自己的房间走去，幸好距离他们所在的书房并不远。他从抽屉里拿出袋子，并没有急着把戒指取出来，一种奇怪的直觉警告他不要徒手触摸它。他回到书房，变得异常疲惫困倦，他把袋子交给Gandalf。

出乎意料的是，Gandalf一把抓过袋子毫不犹豫地扔进火里。Bilbo吃惊地抽了口气，但是巫师和精灵领主专注地盯着火里根本没留意他。Elrond领主拿出一把火钳，从燃烧的火里夹出小小的黄金戒指，再次递给Bilbo。

“拿着，它不会伤到你。”精灵平静地低声说。

Bilbo犹豫不决地看了他一眼，但是鉴于Elrond从未伤害过他，无论有意无意，所以他按照他的指示抬起手来。戒指落在他的掌心，另外两人带着无比严肃的表情靠了过来。

过了片刻，什么都没发生，Gandalf和Elrond放松下来。但是旋即，戒身上出现了小小的字迹，深红色的字符像火焰一般在书房中昏暗的灯光下灼烧着。Gandalf一脸惊恐地退了一步，坍塌在扶手椅里，沉重地叹了口气。Elrond没有那样激烈的反应。他只是挺直了后背闭起双眼，他的下巴紧绷，英俊的脸庞变得异常苍白。

“什么？怎么回事？”Bilbo担忧地问道，瞪大眼睛来回看着两人，之前的疲倦因恐惧一扫而空。

“那个，亲爱的Bilbo，它是至尊魔戒。”

******************************

在经过漫长而疲惫的关于魔戒历史的讲说后，Gandalf、Elrond领主和Bilbo Baggins讨论了该拿那个被诅咒的东西怎么办。按照Elrond的观点，至尊魔戒只能被末日山的火焰所毁，它深植摩多大陆的深处，Sauron在第二纪元创建了它。虽然没有人愿意深入黑魔王的腹地，但是他们都意识到现在已经不得不做了。

Gandalf和Elrond领主相信魔戒重现标志着Sauron力量的幸存，他们都知道趁着中土大陆依然平静的现在必须立刻摧毁它。唯一需要决定的是由谁来做这件事。

尽管由哈比人持有魔戒是最安全的，他们是最不易被权利、贪婪或者战争所蛊惑的种族， 但是显然Bilbo肯定无法去做，他正装着一个八个月大的宝宝。Gandalf隐晦地建议去夏尔找其他哈比人，但是在Bilbo和Elrond双重怒视下打消了念头，他们不想让那个爱好和平的种族卷入摩多地狱中去。

最后他们决定，既然魔戒还没觉醒他真实的力量，由Gandalf带着还是比较安全的，在巨鹰的帮助下飞着往返，任务会变得简单很多。计划看起来极其简单，但是Gandalf也同意那是最有效的办法。他会从瑞文戴尔带一队武装精灵，飞入高高的云层，尽可能躲避任何栖息于黑暗大陆生物的耳目。

Gandalf用很多层布裹住魔戒，始终警惕着不要直接碰触到皮肤，尽管戒指的力量仍然蛰伏着对他没有丝毫影响。

等到他们结束谈话的时候，Thorin终于找来了，不得不为矮人糟糕的方向感惊叹不已，他在瑞文戴尔已经居住超过一个月了！看到Bilbo疲惫地垂下榛绿色的眼睛，Thorin抱起快要睡着的哈比人，埋怨地瞪视着Gandalf和Elrond，他的哈比人明明很累需要休息，他们竟然还一直不让他离开。除了简明扼要的问候他没说什么就离开了，看着即将睡着的Bilbo叹了口气，临走前还是带着轻微的好奇看了眼闷闷不乐却一脸坚定的精灵和巫师。

他知道Bilbo以后会告诉他，所以他把哈比人放在床上，对着小鼻子微弱的鼾声露出深情的微笑，然后回了自己的套房。

那一夜Gandalf和Elrond都没怎么睡觉，一个陷入过去的回忆，另一个迷失在对未来的憧憬中。

Gandalf决定第二天早晨就出发，这完全出乎矮人伙伴的意料。他没有过多掩饰他的意图和去向，同行的精灵也没有，所以年轻的矮人王子都发现了。Bilbo和Elrond领主同样了解事态的紧急，但是让一个朋友——即使是强大的巫师，踏上这样的旅程，仍然感觉懊悔不已。

瑞文戴尔的大门对于五只巨鹰来说或许还是太窄小了，他们再次站在院子里等待着大鸟到达。Bilbo站在Thorin身边，紧紧贴着矮人的一边寻求慰藉，他仍然为前一晚的谈话内容还有巫师即将面对的麻烦忧虑不安。

Thorin不完全知道巫师的任务，但是Bilbo告诉他Gandalf会飞入摩多直达末日山口。他想了很多，作为一个熟识火焰和锻造的矮人，Thorin猜想Gandalf要去摧毁某件东西，普通的东西不会难倒巫师，他想那一定是一个力量强大、极度危险的事物，但是他没有给Bilbo施加压力探听更多，特别是在哈比人仍然处于担惊受怕的状态下。

Gandalf站在Elrond领主身边，他转身走到另一边哈比人站的位置，一只手安抚地放在Bilbo的肩膀上，对担忧的哈比人微笑起来。

“会好的，我亲爱的哈比人。”拍拍他的肩膀向他保证。“这不是我第一次去摩多，我敢说这也不会是最后一次。而且在巨鹰的帮助下，那会是一个非常迅速且相对安全的旅程，我坚信。”

Bilbo叹了口气，努力挤出一个微笑，“我知道，但是你明白我是怎样的，我依然会担心，那是我的天性。特别是考虑到你的目的地……”

“是的，确实如此。”Gandalf挺直背，“但是在高空中我们会十分安全，我怀疑Arwen女士能从云彩里看到我们。”

“让我们期待事实如此吧，Mithrandir。”Arwen站在她父亲的身边附和道，对巫师甜蜜地微笑着。她送给他几瓶体力恢复溶液以及一些止血绷带以防万一。没人觉得他会与敌人正面交锋，一点都没有，即便有微小的可能也只希望是不小心，并不是真的遇到危险。

一声巨鹰的啼叫传来，像警告一般划破长空。五只巨大的鸟有三两个人类那么高，在隐秘谷的上空飞翔，盘旋着缓缓落下。

“我们会停留两天，”在巨大翅膀的震颤声下，Gandalf用所有人都能听到的声音大声宣布，“太阳下山时，等候我们凯旋归来。”

“祝你一路顺风，Mithrandir。”Elrond领主大声说，他迎风而立丝毫不被巨鹰落下时卷起的漩涡所撼动。“看起来我们的友谊一直充满我对你的祝福和与你的分别。”他的脸上带着愉快的微笑。

“那么，祝我能再次接受你的祝愿。”Gandalf大笑起来，安置好他的宝剑和法杖。

Thorin移动到Bilbo身后，抬起手臂环抱住哈比人的肩膀，谨防他被大风吹走。Kili和Fili没站稳摔倒在草地上，其他人都被他们滑稽的行为逗乐了，大声喊叫欢笑着。Dwalin伸手扶住他的哥哥和Ori的肩膀，防止他们发生相同的情况。

Gandalf小声对着巨鹰的耳朵表达了他的感谢，然后爬了上去。同行的精灵照做，弓箭手两人一乘登上巨鹰的后背。其他地上的人把他们的包裹递给他们，做了最后的别过。Bilbo带着悲伤的表情看着他们，Thorin从他身后走出来时他也动了起来。

“Thorin？”他疑惑地问道，跟着走了几步，但是被一只放在他肩膀上的温柔手掌定在原地。他回头看到Balin站在他身后，赞同地点点头。

“Gandalf。”他听到Thorin平静地说，巫师弯下身聆听矮人国王的话语。Bilbo看见他们谈了片刻，Thorin从外袍中拿出某样东西。Bilbo认出那是在Gandalf到达前大约一周左右收到的那个包裹。Thorin把包裹递给Gandalf，巫师显得极其震惊却非常满意，于是秘密地给了矮人一个赞赏的微笑。

Thorin点头表示感谢，然后走回来重新站在Bilbo身后。Balin挪开手掌，挪到Bilbo左边，望着巨鹰再次腾空而起，踏上他们新的旅程。Gandalf兴奋地大喊一声，抱歉地对下面的人笑笑，他们一直看着巨鹰消失在天际里，向着满含敌意的土地和变幻莫测的山峦出发。

Bilbo的双手紧紧抓住Thorin的臂膀，矮人抱住他的肩膀横过胸膛支撑着他。哈比人默默在心里祈祷Gandalf和精灵平安归来，祝愿他们能够顺利摧毁带着的邪恶魔戒。


	12. 第十二章

直到Gandalf和巨鹰成为地平线上的几个斑点，Bilbo才转过身摇摇摆摆地穿过瑞文戴尔的小径，一路上还在为那个出现在他门口改变了自己一生的老巫师忧心忡忡。哈比人试着不去想象Gandalf会飞入怎样的艰险，不断向自己保证巫师在过去的路途中已经跟他证明过无数次，他总是能化险为夷毫发无伤。他甚至能出现在半兽人城镇的中心而不惊动一个哥布林，老天哪！

但他是个哈比人，一个容易多愁善感的种族，而且Bilbo无法抑制住这种情绪。因为没有更好的事可以做，所以他选择去厨房溜达一圈。

通常来说哈比人都是非常棒的厨子。他们喜欢所有种类的食物：肉、蔬菜、蛋糕、烘焙点心和所有种类的面包。Bilbo尤其喜欢蛋糕和面包，有人说他做的蓝莓蛋糕是夏尔最好吃的。Bilbo相信它之所那么受欢迎，是因为他自创的配方，熟练而完美的把握糖、肉桂和水果间的平衡，但是，好吧，因为他是创始人，所以他的意见并不是那么客观。但是它们在哈比屯烘焙大赛和夏尔丰收庆典上赢得了第一名。他非常以此为傲，尤甚他的获奖番茄。

而此刻他极度渴望做几个蓝莓蛋糕！所以他去做了。

无意识地搅拌含糖的食材、嗅着面糊甜蜜的芬芳以及凝视着虚空，整个过程有着难以置信的治愈能力。他记得四十四岁那年母亲过世那段时间，他就会做同样的事情，搅拌一碗面糊，不断重复……不需要思考未来或者过去……什么都不用想，真的……

“Bilbo！”

Bilbo被Kili和Fili从自己的极乐空想中唤醒，两人低头看着他手里的碗，带着饥饿的眼神舔舔嘴唇。他有些窘迫地发现Thorin靠着烤箱旁的墙壁，深蓝色的双眼饱含温柔，一直带笑凝视着他。

Bilbo有点脸红，回给Thorin一个微笑，低头发现Kili和Fili正偷偷把手伸向他装满面糊的碗。

“嘿！不，不，现在不行，你们这些无赖！”他拿起木勺敲开他们淘气的手指，

“无赖？！”Kili揉着他发红的手指假装气恼地说，“我们是依鲁伯的王子，哈比人！”

“不，你们是依鲁伯的白痴王子，你们惹祸的能力完全可以胜任无赖的称号。”Thorin咕哝着，责备地看着他的外甥们，虽然他们同时也带来了不少快乐。

“更不用说你们俩从来都不洗手了。”Bilbo气鼓鼓地说，不赞同地对他们挥舞着勺子。“很快就好了，所以你们俩现在还得等等。你们的脏爪子别想碰我的面糊。”

“啊哦，Bilbo舅舅！”Fili哀嚎着，戏剧化地倒在弟弟身上，瞪大他的蓝眼睛，撅着嘴看向怀孕的哈比人。

“舅舅？”Bilbo吃惊地看着他们。

“好吧，是的。”Kili不自在地换了个姿势，飞快地看了眼Thorin，然后害羞地望着Bilbo。“我是说，你怀着我们的小表弟……而且……”又看了眼他的舅舅，后者小心地盯着炉子里燃烧的火苗，无可奈何地耸耸肩。

“舅舅……”Bilbo轻声说，然后对着Fili和Kili露出耀眼的微笑。“那很好……”矮人王子们立刻变得欢乐起来。“我的意思是，我就要当老爸了，所以……舅舅也不错。”

Thorin看着他的眼神变得明亮起来，虽没有带着明显的笑意，但是仍能看出他非常高兴。Bilbo非常想赞美他，矮人国王站在烤炉边，穿着简单的蓝色上衣裤子，他乌黑的长发夹杂着银灰，在颈后松散地束成一条马尾。他身上唯一像国王的装饰物就是垂在面颊两边辫子上的银质扣环。如此打扮，没有锁子甲，没有王冠，没有皮毛外袍，Thorin Oakenshield看起来难以置信地英俊，特别是眼中满溢着幸福的时候。

“不，我不觉得你会成为一个‘老爸’。”Kili若有所思地说。屋子里其他人疑惑地看着他。

“嗯，Kili。”Bilbo指了指他的大肚子，现在肿胀的肚子不得不穿特制的外衣才能装得下。“我非常肯定不久之后会有一个孩子出生，使我成为一个父亲。”

“不，不是。”Kili摇摇头，脸上的表情不断变化，但是眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。“而且你也肯定不会成为一个‘父亲’。”

Fili伸出手摸摸他弟弟的头，看他是不是发烧了。Kili瞪了他一眼拍开他的手。

“也许‘爸爸’或者‘爹地’更适合你。”他露齿而笑。其他人刚理解他的意思，Bilbo和Thorin翻着白眼。Fili点头表示赞同，跟着弟弟一起傻笑起来。

“是，是，Bilbo肯定是‘爹地’，Thorin舅舅会是……爸爸？”他疑问看向像他的弟弟，后者若有所思地看着Thorin。

他点头赞同他的观点。“是的，很合适，‘Bilbo爹地’和‘Thorin爸爸’，完美极了。”Kili突然傻笑起来。“那会非常可爱，小小的矮比特男孩，一边叫喊着‘爸爸’、‘爹地’，一边在依鲁伯东奔西跑……”

“这个宝宝不会是个‘矮比特’，顺便一提那蠢死了。”Bilbo正在用勺子把面糊舀出来放在烤盘上，脸上闪着明亮的红晕。想象着他们的小宝宝……叫他‘爹地’……所有这些让他心中幸福和渴望的泡泡越来越膨胀。他等不及见见他们的小男孩……等等，男孩？

“那么什么让你觉得宝宝会是个男孩的？”Bilbo愉快地看着他们，“也可能是女孩，你们知道……”

都灵家的男人们茫然地看着他，他们轻笑起来，故意屈尊降贵地对哈比人说。

“他是个男孩，Bilbo舅舅。”Fili用屈尊俯就的态度拍拍Bilbo的头，但是很快他遭到了木勺的攻击躲了起来。“而且为什么不是个矮比特？你是个哈比人，舅舅是矮人。哈比人加上矮人等于矮比特。”

“因为当一个哈比人有了孩子，他或者她会继承父亲或者……好吧，是……材料……的提供者……”他磕磕绊绊地说完后半句。最近他唯一的成就是表现的十分失态，因为自己说的话和脸红，还因为他用蛋糕和饼干把两颊塞满，以及一次喝掉十杯茶，而且他还经常哭。

“你还没回答我的问题，为什么我们的宝宝会是男孩？”

“是这样的，Bilbo舅舅。”Kili开始解释，Bilbo意识到他抢走了勺子，舔掉上面的面糊。“我们都灵一脉，是真正的矮人。就像，矮人中最有男子气概的一支。”

“是，你们当然是。”Bilbo撇着嘴挖苦地小声说。

“谢谢。”Kili点点头表示嘉许，Thorin向前伸手扇了他的后脑勺一把，他畏缩了一下。“矮人最男子气概的一支刚好从来没有女孩。”

“好吧。”Bilbo发出最后一个音节，看向兄弟俩，榛绿色的眼中闪着胜利的火花。“那么……你们的母亲是怎么诞生的？”

Kili和Fili张嘴想解释，然后意识到他们的论点出现了一个错误。Bilbo和Thorin交换了下眼神，后者从靠墙的位置站起身，走过去坐在高脚凳上，离他的哈比人更近一些。

Thorin当然觉得自己是非常有男子气概的矮人。而且任何矮人都不会使用一些阴柔或者女性化的形容词——比如‘可爱’，但是看着他怀孕的哈比人一边烘焙点心，一边和他的外甥们开着玩笑，只有一个词能恰如其分地形容此一场景。而事实上这个词就是——可爱。他的金色卷发里沾着面粉，向脑后梳理着一直流淌到背后。白色的围裙描绘着他甜美的肚子，上面还沾着几块面糊。蓝莓在他脸上留下一小块斑点，正好在他榛绿色的眼睛下面。嗯……Thorin的眼睛饥渴地盯着那块蓝莓斑点。他想要靠过去，用鼻子轻蹭哈比人柔软的颈项，在奶油色的皮肤上种下一串亲吻，一直到达那块斑点。然后他会把那块甜美的斑点舔到嘴里，再然后……

“Thorin？”

“嗯？”Thorin猛地一下回到现实中，注意到一盘点心漂浮在他的鼻子下面，散发着浓郁的甜香。

“你在发呆。”Bilbo红着脸含糊地说，谨慎地没有提起Thorin一直凝视着他。Bilbo手里拿着蓝莓-糖霜-肉桂蛋糕，显而易见在意淫他的哈比人期间蛋糕已经烘焙好了。“给你……”

“谢谢，Bilbo。”Thorin低声说，一手接过温热的蛋糕，咬了一口，整个过程中他的眼睛一直盯着Bilbo。

Bilbo热切地看着他，懵懂中捕捉到Thorin对他投来极度饥渴的眼神。禁欲已久的矮人咬上甜蜜的点心，发出一声低哑的呻吟。Bilbo感到整个身体都跟着害红起来，面颊潮热，连四周的空气都跟着升高了几度。

来自Thorin两个外甥的呻吟破坏了他们舅舅的性感诱惑。

“嗯！Bilbo，这些真好吃！就像，就像来自天堂的小点心！”Kili一边兴奋地说，一边试图多往嘴里塞两个。

“只吃它我就能活下去……永远。”Fili叹息着，品尝着馥郁的蓝莓香。“我非常确定我也会因它而死。”

“它们非常美味，Bilbo。”Thorin平静地说，看起来有点不高兴。他对脸红的哈比人温和地笑笑，后者离开去炉边泡些茶。

“谢谢你们。”Bilbo带着明显的骄傲。“我的配方是全夏尔最好的！在哈比人中非常受欢迎，特别是下午茶时间。当然，这是秘密配方，所以下午如果留意到我的洞府冒出炊烟，总会有客人为了品尝我做的蛋糕来拜访。”

“我能理解，它们妙极了！”Kili差点因为嘴里的蛋糕窒息住。Bilbo注意到，他至少吃了六块。

“喂，喂，Kili，这是给所以人的，不是只给你们三个准备的。”Kili向另一块伸手时他举起木勺威胁道，“等会儿我会多做一些，但是现在你已经吃的够多了。”

“为什么做这些，Bilbo？”Fili好奇地问，渴望地盯着另一块蛋糕。

“好吧，某些我有烦恼的时候，会想烘焙或者打扫。我猜是从母亲那里继承的习惯。而且所有哈比人都喜欢烹饪。”Bilbo一边说一边清理着肚子上的碎屑，然后向着炉子上鸣叫的茶壶走去。“你们谁想要点茶？精灵的花草茶有很好的镇静作用，可以治疗反胃之类的。”

“你的胃不舒服？”Thorin担忧地问，大步走过去，温柔地拿走Bilbo手里的壶，把水倒进台面上的小茶杯里。之后他扶着Bilbo坐进椅子里，温暖的大手轻抚着哈比人肿胀的肚子。

Bilbo温柔地笑起来，被他的关怀温暖着，即使他的过度保护让他有一点恼怒。“不，不，我很好。只是它恰好成为我的新宠，仅此而已。”他把自己的手放在Thorin的手上。“你不用那么担心，我不是玻璃做的。”他俏皮的微笑让矮人的心都跟着融化了。

“你也不是秘银做的，亲爱的哈比人。”他轻柔地说。

Bilbo叹了口气，把茶杯随意握在手里汲取温暖，他仔细观察着架子上的药草和香料，看到一罐蜂蜜摆在架子的顶层。他渴望地看着蜂蜜，就算Thorin能让他起来走动，Bilbo依然够不到那个罐子。

Thorin注意到他的视线，走过去从架子上取下蜂蜜，沉默地把它摆在Bilbo的面前。Bilbo也无声地接受他的好意，从罐子里舀了一勺蜂蜜，心满意足地倒进茶里。Kili和Fili高兴地看着他们的互动。

片刻后，Arwen优雅地迈进房间，身上穿着浅银蓝色的衣服，头发松散地披在背后。她看起来永远那么美丽，她的神态平和，看来心情不错，甚至对台案边聚集的矮人和善地微笑着。

即使她脸上的表情没有任何威胁，Kili和Fili还是绕到台案的另一边，远离精灵戒备地看着她。Thorin留在原地，坐在Bilbo旁边的椅子里，但是双肩明显带着之前没有的紧张感。Bilbo试图劝服矮人们她只是逗他们玩，但是当他们发现尝试与她聊天会得到更多嘲笑时，情况变得更糟。倒不是说她没有嘲笑他们，但是，好吧……

“啊，那些蛋糕味道真香，我在医疗间就闻到了。”她伸手拿起一个浅盘，尝过一口后满意地叹息道，“非常好，Bilbo，我必须说服你把配方给我。”她俏皮地对哈比人微笑起来，靠近看了眼他的茶杯。“洋甘菊？觉得不舒服？”

“天哪，你们这些人！就不能不乱操心，让我安安稳稳喝杯茶！”Bilbo呡了口茶气哼哼地说，“不，我只是喜欢这个味道……而且或许我有点担忧。”

“因为Mithrandir？”Arwen拿起仍然暖和的茶壶，给自己倒了一杯。

他微微点了点头，勉强挤出半个微笑。

“他会平安的，Bilbo。虽然他们确实要飞越一片危险的土地，但是他们的速度真的很快。很久以前摩多的恶势力就被制服了，在与精灵的战争中Sauron的力量严重受损。并是不说他们此行毫不费力，但是……他们会回来。你会看到的。”她坚定地拍了拍Bilbo的手。“同时，我们希望他们平安归来，自然要一起品尝你的美味蛋糕。”

*****************************

令人惊讶的是，Arwen竟然能在剩下的蓝莓蛋糕堆上留下一个大凹陷，跟Kili吃掉的量不相上下。虽然还剩下很多，但是看到像Arwen这样苗条、雅的精灵竟然吃掉五块蛋糕，仍然令人惊奇不已。

“嘿，为什么她能吃那么多？”矮人王子大声说，喷喷不平地看着Bilbo。Kili看到Arwen锐利的目光后畏缩了一下，随时准备躲到Fili身后。Fili怒视着他没出息的行为，转头看向精灵女士。虽然她面上无害，但是她的内心却是顽皮的，后背的箭有多锋利她的语言就有多犀利。

“那么，Kili。”Bilbo责备地看着他，“她吃的没你多，而且你们真的吃的够多了。”他附加道，被两人逗乐了。

“但是……”Kili抱怨着，小心地从他哥哥身后走出来，嘭地一声坐在椅子上。

“也许在依鲁伯的王子把它们一扫而空前，我们应该给Balin先生和Dwalin先生拿一些？”Arwen平稳地插了一句，从碗柜上拿出一个银托盘。

“好主意。”Bilbo从椅子上站起来，无视Thorin轻轻放在他胳膊和后背支撑的双手。“我本来想让他们拿托盘过去，但是，好吧……任务很可能会失败。”

兄弟俩羞怯地耸耸肩，看到他们舅舅偷笑时跟着裂开嘴笑起来。

“我来拿吧。”Arwen边说边在托盘上放了几个蛋糕，“可以再带点茶吗？我知道Dwalin先生不喜欢，但是Balin先生可能会想要一些。”

“明智之举。”Bilbo微笑着，拿起桌上的茶壶放在托盘上。“Thorin，你能去橱柜里拿两个茶杯吗？”

矮人从壁橱里拿出两个精致的手工茶杯，那是Bilbo最喜欢的套件之一，因为上面绘有蔬菜花纹，南瓜、番茄和黄瓜被绿色的细藤串在一起，茶杯的外延还滚着金线。唤起他对夏尔花园的回忆，虽然他在瑞文戴尔也有花园，好吧，是在他变成一只小猛犸象之前。但是这里的花园只种植了花和香草，他几乎没打理过蔬菜。

Thorin把茶杯放到托盘上，然后回到他身边，有力的臂膀环抱住哈比人的腰，Bilbo满意地叹了口气。他靠近他的温暖，感觉昏昏欲睡，最近几天他总是很容易疲惫。他们从厨房走出来发现太阳已经落下地平线，这样看来哈比人的疲倦就说得通了。更不必说一天的行走下来，他的脚踝有些吃力。他把更多重量交托给Thorin，其实他更希望自己能放下骄傲开口让矮人抱着他走，但是不，他是一个得体的成年哈比人，因此不能像小孩子一样被抱着走……即使他的脚要疼得要死了。

Bilbo没精力注意经过身边的建筑或拱道，他靠着Thorin在腰间支撑的手臂，眼睛半睁半闭聆听着矮人王子跟Arwen毫无意义的争吵。耳边传来Thorin稳健浑厚的心跳声，如果他们不是刚好在走路而他的脚又痛苦地抽痛着，Bilbo十分肯定此刻他已经坠入梦乡了。

Thorin引导着他坐进餐桌边的椅子里，他稍微警醒了一些。Bilbo坐得更直，感激地对矮人笑笑，然后在四下观望起来。Elrond和Arwen在Bilbo右侧小声谈论着；对面的Balin和Dwalin已经开始从一大堆盘子和碗里给他们分配食物；Thorin坐在Bilbo旁边，把两个外甥分别安排在桌子的两边；面对不得不临近一个王子的局面，Ori聪明地选择了坐在Fili身边，比起弟弟也许能少恶整他一些。

Bilbo无所事事地坐着，Thorin把食物堆在他的盘子里，近几周这已经成为他的例行公事。起初他抗议过，但是最后决定还是少浪费唇舌为妙。而且，每当他想够到桌子另一边的盘子时，总会弄脏他的外衣。

整个用餐过程Bilbo没有说太多话，专心于盘子里的食物，闭着眼靠在椅背上。他一定是某个时候不小心睡着了，因为下一件他记得的场景，就是窝在Thorin的怀里走着在回到自己房间的路上。

Bilbo想让Thorin把他放下来，但是他的怀抱如此舒适、温暖……每一次呼吸都能闻到Thorin的气息。烟草味、微弱的金属味还有专属于Thorin的独特香气。

矮人低头看着他，轻柔的微笑让哈比人多沉善感的心都要跟着融化了。“就快到了。”他温柔地呢喃着。

Bilbo放任自己短暂沉浸在矮人宽阔、温暖的胸膛，满足地叹了口气，然后他们已经站在他的房门前。他让Thorin放下他，突然着地让他的脚踝微微疼痛地畏缩了一下，随后打开了文。他走进房间，看到Thorin跟进来欣慰地笑起来，房间对面的壁炉里火焰在黑暗中激烈地燃烧着。

Thorin飞快地越过他给自己找了一堆事做，矮人转过身看到Bilbo把自己沉重的躯体挪到身后的沙发上。他局促不安地看着，直到Bilbo带着羞涩的微笑拍拍身边的位置。

Thorin急切地向他的哈比人身边的位置走去，自从Thorin祈求他的哈比人的原谅那天起，他们之间的关系变得越来越稳固。虽然不像大战之前那样，也许再也不会相同了，但是Thorin相信这是件好事。之前，他们的关系发展的太快，被情欲所支配，冒险和之后山之心的事情使他们的爱情黯然失色。而现在……

现在他们慢慢发展，享受彼此的陪伴，一天比一天更了解彼此。Thorin一生中从未如此满足、幸福。就算只是跟他的哈比人在花园里漫步，一起喝茶，每个早晨一起享用早餐，怀抱着他的唯一、他未出生的孩子……所有这些事情。

等他终于坐在沙发上，把Bilbo拉进怀里紧贴着他的胸膛，用一张毛毯盖住两人。Thorin Oakenshield，之前那个疏离的王子、贫穷倍受挫折的铁匠、队伍的领导者和战士，现在是依鲁伯的国王，最后终于归于平静。

不久之后……

Bilbo在Thorin温暖的胸膛上懒洋洋地换了个姿势，抬起困倦的榛绿色双眼来看着矮人。“Gandalf会没事的……是不是，Thorin？”他轻声问，虽然他的声音中还能找到担忧的痕迹。

Thorin一手舒服地安抚着哈比人的后背，像之前每次一样小心地动作保持不越线。他们的肉体关系依然是柏拉图式的，Thorin非常愿意等到Bilbo准备好的时候，但是诱惑一直都在，而且一如既往的火辣。

“我从未见过任何人比Gandalf更棘手，有那么顽强的幸存本能。”他答道，低沉的嗓音中带着些许玩笑的意味。“他会回来继续制造麻烦的，Bilbo，我坚信。”

Bilbo疲惫地叹了口气，他小心地挪动位置稍微离开矮人的胸膛，把脸转向背对壁炉的一边，然后他定住了。Thorin低头疑惑地看着他，他深蓝的双眼也被睡意模糊了。

“我刚想起来，有事要问你。”Bilbo打了个大呵欠，头重新靠了回去。“今天早晨Gandalf和巨鹰出发前……你给了他什么？那个包裹……”

Thorin半天没回答，平静地看着炉火。Bilbo感到自己的眼睛无力地阖上了，温暖的睡意征服了他。他无力地挣扎着，希望听到矮人的答案，但是时间太晚了，而且他是个劳累过度的哈比孕夫。他最后听到Thorin低沉的声音轻哼着哄他入睡。

“睡吧，Bilbo，明天马上就到了……睡吧。”


	13. 第十三章

第二天Bilbo醒来的时候，太阳已经高悬在空中，阳光洒遍整个瑞文戴尔。心满意足地依偎在他的毯子和枕头中间，他透过身边的小窗凝视着清晨晴朗的天空，而后他的脑子慢慢苏醒过来。他不记得昨晚怎么上的床，但是现在他就窝床上，身上穿着平时的睡衣，两只大枕头放在身体两边帮助他支撑巨大的肚子。他记得做蓝莓蛋糕的经过，还有跟Thorin、Fili、Kili还有Arwen一起消磨时光。晚餐的记忆十分模糊，然后Thorin带他回房间，把他抱上壁炉边的沙发……

Bilbo非常高兴，坦诚地说，过去几个月间他和Thorin之间的气氛让他很宽慰。开始几周，他对他们之间的互动谨小慎微，生怕Thorin觉得一个低微的夏尔哈比人配不上矮人国王，怕他回到自己的家园迎娶铁矿山某个多毛傲慢的矮人公主。但是那些担忧根本不可能发生。

相反，Thorin尽最大的努力证明自己有多在乎、尊重这个卷发的哈比人。他把复兴家国的重任推给妹妹，只为了能一直留在瑞文戴尔照顾Bilbo。他对精灵展示了最大的诚意，甚至愿意放下偏见与仇视，尝试与Elrond建立友谊。每个与Bilbo相处的机会，Thorin都充满热情。但是他会照顾Bilbo的感受，从来不催促他。正是他展现的耐心和理解，才真正弥足珍贵，也唯有如此才能证明Thorin的改变。

在收复依鲁伯的路途中，Thorin从未有过耐心或理解，不考虑一个圆润哈比人的天性本来是安居乐业，看不到他付出了多少努力，在充满战争、暴力和苦难中绝望地寻找落脚之地。他把家人放在首位，但是对于此外的世界漠不关心，冷酷、严厉、尖酸。之后，他们在长湖镇走到了一起，他们的浪漫关系急切、激情，充满感官的渴求。几个月前的命定之夜，他们的幽会火辣迅猛，甚至没有留意到太阳已经升起，把即将进入尾声的旅程抛在脑后。

现在他看到的矮人，是一个一心守候Bilbo，等待他苏醒只为了给他端上温热的早餐。是一个曾经固执严厉的矮人，而现在跟他的外甥们在一起时开朗快乐，眼中总是满溢着慈爱和幸福。是一个懂得尊重Bilbo，照顾他，用谦逊怜爱的目光守望他的人。这个矮人让他感受到安全和自信，这个矮人让他感受到被深爱着。

他不再是Thorin Oakenshield，那个为了收服家国而奋战的战士王子。他不再是Thorin国王，那个把金钱和权利放在首位，将王国浴火重生的统治者。他只是……

他只是Thorin，在他世界中心的矮人。而且唯有这个Thorin让Bilbo迷恋不已，每每想起情难自禁。他觉得可以跟这个Thorin天长地久幸福到永远，可以跟他组成一个真正的家庭。但是只有一件事让Bilbo望而却步，始终不敢完全把自己交托给Thorin。

那就是——山之心。

Bilbo深切希望自己能够信任矮人，信任这个在过去几个月中重拾爱恋的矮人。想要相信Thorin能够战胜山之心，相信他对Bilbo和孩子的爱胜过中土所以金银珠宝。但是之前他遭受的打击太深重，被意想不到的贪婪、疯狂和残酷所伤。而且即使在几个月后的现在，面对他的矮人焕然一新的改变，恐惧依然藏在内心深处挥之不去。

宝宝就快要降生了。Bilbo知道还有不到一个月的时间，如果没有估算错误的话。他想要接受Thorin的全部，所有他们在一起的未来会涉及到的。他想让他的孩子拥有父亲，但是他害怕，难以抑制、根深蒂固的恐惧，如果他最可怕的噩梦成真他们的未来会变成怎样。

Bilbo的身上突然传来一阵刺痛，短暂的疼痛提醒他还有其他重要的事情需要关注。要事优先，先把烦恼放在一边，吃点早餐。

他掀开被子，不禁打了个冷颤，左手安抚地按摩着肚子里的宝宝。外面的天已经相当明亮了，这就意味着他已经烦恼超过一小时了。他停下来，感觉有点奇怪。Thorin一般会在拂晓时分来敲门，看他是否醒来想要吃早餐。也许他睡过头了，Bilbo隐隐有些失望地想道，因为早上起来第一眼没有看到他的矮人。

他叹了口气从床上提起来，拖拖拉拉挪向衣柜。懒洋洋地看着柜子里的衣服，带着古怪的吹毛求疵，最后相中一件柔软的绿叶上衣和一条白色的裤子。他的长卷发在背后乱糟糟地纠缠在一起，但是他没有耐心处理。或许他可以让Arwen帮忙，或者也许可以考虑Thorin……

片刻后Bilbo离开他的房间，穿过客厅快要走出套房入口的时候，他听到背后传来一阵柔和的鼾声。他转过身寻找声音的来源，随着映入眼帘的景象心在胸中愉悦地颤动起来。Thorin四仰八叉地躺在他们昨晚坐过的沙发上，一只胳膊悬在外面，手指搭在地板上。一条柔软的棕色毯子堆在臀部，肌肉蓬勃的宽阔胸膛、轮廓分明的英俊脸庞、黑白相间的长发都展露在Bilbo色眯眯的目光下。而且，他确实色眯眯地盯着瞧了半天。

Bilbo蹑手蹑脚靠近沙发，眼睛一直流连着沉睡的矮人。他看起来那么安静、放松。眉宇间深邃的沟壑还有唇畔纠结的担忧此时都松散下来，睫毛在脸上形成一片新月形的阴影，嘴角有徘徊不去的微笑。他的胸膛起伏，他的呼吸深重微微打着鼾。

Bilbo的胸中激荡起一阵渴望的涟漪，他抬起一只手伸向Thorin的面庞，轻轻扶开上面的黑色发丝。Thorin向哈比人掌心的方向转过脸去，轻吐出一声叹息。深蓝色的双眼渐渐睁开，迷糊地眨眨眼看向站在面前的哈比人，不由得露出一个温柔的微笑。

“Bilbo？”Thorin从沙发上坐起来，抬起一只手抓抓头发。他的声音因为睡意粗哑低沉，Bilbo的后背不禁因此跟着颤抖起来。

“早上好！”Bilbo快乐地回答道，“我敢说，这是第一次我比你和男孩们起得早，公正地说太阳已经相当耀眼了……”

Thorin只是带着微笑对他眨眼，仍然有些昏昏欲睡。Bilbo好玩地看了他一阵，然后转向门的方向。

“我们可以去厨房了吗？我饿死了。”Bilbo急切地说，更别提他已经开始疼痛的脚踝了。

“昨天晚上你吃的不多。”Thorin答道，扔开腿上的毯子站起身。他伸展手臂和后背，小麦色的肌肉在上衣里聚集盘旋。红晕爬上Bilbo的脸庞，但是他仍然坚定不渝地无视Thorin眼中沾沾自喜的神色。

“我以为某人应该一直待在床上休息，直到宝宝出生。”Thorin拖着长腔慢吞吞地说，意有所指地看向Bilbo大到不可思议的肚子。

“简直荒谬透顶！”Bilbo高昂着头说，“好像我不能自己走去厨房一样。”

“你的脚踝肿起来了。”Thorin指出，傲慢地挑起一边眉毛。

“它们已经肿了好几个月了。”Bilbo反驳道，轻蔑地挥挥手。

“你站着不到十分钟，而且你正靠在扶手椅上。”

Bilbo立刻站直，“你刚醒过来，根本不知道我站了多久。”

“我打赌Arwen到现在还在厨房。”Thorin看到哈比人痛苦的表情得意地笑起来。

Bilbo动摇了，他知道他可以成功说服Thorin，让他让道。但是Arwen，绝对不会给他机会辩解。她会立刻把他送回床上，而且肯定会亲自监督他到位。然后很可能剩下的日子他也不能离开床了。

“哦，好吧。”Bilbo气鼓鼓地说，拖着脚走向Thorin刚刚让出来的沙发，小心翼翼地靠在椅垫上，拉起柔软的棕色毯子盖在腿和肚子上。“千万记得带些茶，还有蜂蜜罐……还有果酱。”

“遵命。”Thorin对他露齿而笑，温柔地亲吻他的额头后轻快地走开了。

Bilbo抬手摸摸额头，脸上潮红起来。他爱这些Thorin时不时饱含喜爱之情的小动作——他放在Bilbo圆圆肚子上的手、他环在他背后坚实的臂膀，以及落在肩膀上的吻。

Bilbo叹息着深深陷入沙发中，把毯子拉到鼻子下面，让他可以呼吸Thorin的气息。Gandalf这天晚上或者明天应该能回到瑞文戴尔，他祈祷每个参与任务的人都会平安归来，虽然他们要跨越中土最危险的地带。Thorin说得对，Gandalf有神奇的力量，总是能在关键时刻化险为夷。精灵们，不管怎么说……派出的都是瑞文戴尔的神射手。Elrond和Arwen对他们的能力深信不疑，但是精灵领主嘴边严肃的表情还有Arwen的双眼都诉说着为他们朋友和同胞的担忧。

Bilbo帮不上忙，但是仍然觉得自己对他们的命运有责任。是他找到了魔戒，是他把戒指从山里带到光明世界，是他把Sauron被诅咒的遗物带进瑞文戴尔。难道不该是他把戒指带去毁灭吗？当然现在他无法那么做，他不会拿自己孩子的生命冒险。但是即使在生下他们孩子之后，他也不敢肯定能踏上这个旅程。那就意味着他要把家人抛在身后很长一段时间，也可能是永远。

不……他永远不会那样离开他的孩子或Thorin。

  
***********************************************  
门开了，Thorin、Fili和Kili走了进来，胳膊上端着托盘和散发着香气的蛋糕。

“今天我们未来的表弟情况如何？”Kili精力充沛地问道，一边把胳膊上的托盘荡到附近的桌子上，差点把茶壶和杯子都摔倒地板上。他的舅舅对他的粗心大意严厉地瞪了一眼，但是年轻的矮人没有看到。

“他今天有点难以取悦，顺便说一下，我感觉还好，感谢你的问候。”看到男孩们蹦进扶手椅里，Bilbo翻了翻白眼，虽然Fili比起弟弟要小心一些。Thorin挨着Bilbo坐在沙发里，递给他一个装满食物的餐盘和一把小叉子。

“可能已经准备好出来了。”Fili慢悠悠地说，心不在焉地拉扯着他金色的胡子辫。“准备好看看这个世界，像我们一样爱冒险。”

“你的意思是不耐烦么。”Bilbo哼了一声，开心地给自己拿了几块沾满蜂蜜的司康饼。“我也觉得宝宝很快就要出生了，或者说至少我是这么希望的，现在我连门都出不去。”

“我等不及了。”Kili咧嘴笑着，兴奋地摩拳擦掌。“我要教他箭术，他会变成全中土最优秀的矮比特神射手。”

Bilbo差点被嘴里的司康饼噎到，瞪大眼看着Kili。Thorin赶忙拿起Bilbo的茶递给他，担心地看着他。

“什么？！”Fili愤愤不平地喊道，用愤怒的眼神俯视他的弟弟。“不，他不会！他要学剑，像个真正的矮人！就像他的爸爸和爹地一样！然后很快就会赶上他的大哥哥。”

Thorin咕哝着表示赞同，一只手安抚地拂过他的哈比人的后背。Bilbo希望自己的孩子不必学习任何武器，但是如果说他从过去几年得到什么教训的话，那就是懂得保护自己是尤为珍贵的生存武器。关于学习什么武器，好吧……还是让Thorin决定什么最合适吧。

“如果他学习弓箭，他甚至不用近身肉搏！他可以在射程范围内把敌人穿成串！”Kili辩解道，带着恳求的眼神看着Bilbo。

“是啊，因为你根本没在战斗中使用过弓箭。”

“好吧……”

“那么如果敌人偷袭他呢？一把剑比单薄的弓箭能更加迅速地反击。” Fili嘲讽地看着他的弟弟，靠向椅背好像已经赢得了这场争论。

“但是弓箭可以培养准确度、隐秘性和耐心！”Kli大喊。

“那么剑术可以锻炼力量、持久力、平衡，还有——”

“够了！”Bilbo打断，被他们的喊叫搞的筋疲力尽。他的肚子不高兴地扭动着，他伸出手一边安抚地摩擦着一边怒视着During兄弟。“几年之内他都不会学习任何武器，所以现在争论没有任何意义。你俩说什么都没用。”

Fili和Kili张开嘴想继续辩论，但是Thorin瞪了两人一眼，凶狠的眼神足以恐吓住Dwalin。“Bilbo是对的，现在争论毫无意义。更不用提你们的吵闹可能让Bilbo难受，对他的健康有负面影响。”

“现在，有一点——”Bilbo试图打断，因为扮演一个脆弱到不能自己处理一场争论而有些生气。

“而且，没有理由我的孩子不能学会一种以上的武器。他一定是个多才多艺的勇士。”Thorin继续道，盖过了Bilbo的抗议，对自己外甥得意地笑起来。

他们带着兴奋的笑脸接受了这个解释，此后早餐平静安稳地继续进行下去。饭后，Fili和Kili跑去寻找Dwalin，毫无疑问是去吹嘘他们要如何教育下一个Durin王子。Thorin在Bilbo套房的书房里，坐在书桌前处理来自依鲁伯顾问和他的妹妹的书信。看到他明亮的绿眼睛舒服地蒙上困倦，Thorin鼓励他的哈比人休息片刻。即使几小时前刚刚睡醒，Bilbo还是被说服早餐后小憩一番，茶的温暖和饱胀的肚子让他安稳地睡着了。

****************

Bilbo再次睁开眼的时候已经是下午晚些时候了，而且还是被一只拨开脸上卷发的大手唤醒的。困倦地眨眨眼，他看到Thorin坐在床边，开心地看着他。他轻声对Bilbo说了些什么，但是他睡意朦胧的脑子无法处理其中的信息。

“什么？”他再次依偎进毯子里问道。

“Gandalf和精灵，他们回来了。”Thorin说，脸上挂着大大的微笑。

Bilbo一时间没有领会他的意思，困惑地眨眨眼，旋即了然兴奋地大喊一声。他挣扎着扔开被子站起来，Thorin赶忙帮他把缠在身上的毯子解开。

“他们还好吗？成功了吗？”他飞快地问，一边草草踩进拖鞋里。他知道自己的的头发一团糟，身上的衣服也全都是褶皱，但是和Gandalf还有精灵们的归来相比一切都无关紧要。

“有几个精灵恐怕伤势有些重，Gandalf有点烧伤，但是他们都活着，而且凯旋归来。”Thorin蹲在Bilbo身前，温柔地把他的脚好好放进鞋里。

“太棒了！他们在哪儿？在院子里？”Bilbo试图立刻冲出门去，匆忙间差点摔倒。

“Bilbo，”Thorin严厉地叫着他的名字，手臂牢固地缠在哈比人的腰上。“我知道你很兴奋，但是你——”

“是的，是的，好吧。”Bilbo听任他的劝解，让Thorin领着他离开房间去大厅。他试图快走几步，但是他的脚踝已经无法承受他的重担。

“你说Gandalf有点烧伤？怎么搞的？”Bilbo急切地丢出一个又一个问题，想尽快知道路上发生的情况，但是Thorin只是纵容地轻笑着。

“我们马上就到了，我想Gandalf会非常愿意自己讲述他的故事。而且，我也不知道故事的完整版本，他们一落地，我就来找你了。”

Bilbo气鼓鼓的但是没有继续抗议，向外张望着越来越近的庭院。

巨鹰肯定已经离开瑞文戴尔了，因为广阔的草地上看不到任何巨大的鸟类。一大群精灵聚集在那里，一些围成一圈谈论着，其他坐在楼梯和墙边。Bilbo可以看到空地中间几个精灵正在接受治疗，还有一个高大的人类穿着灰色斗篷和尖帽子，正在跟Elrond领主说话。

“Gandalf！”Bilbo大喊道，声音明显放松下来，他和Thorin穿过一大群精灵。

老巫师看向他，回以微笑。“Bilbo，我亲爱的哈比人！你看起来马上要涨破了！”

即使这个关于他体型的玩笑都无法把Bilbo脸上的笑容抹煞，Gandalf跪下来接受哈比人朝气蓬勃的拥抱，Bilbo可以感受到笑声撼动他的全身。天哪，得知他的朋友再次平安归来简直太棒了！他紧紧拥了很久，然后才放开老巫师检查他是否健康。他的灰色长袍上有几个黑色的斑点，胡子短了一截，但是此外Gandalf像平时一样完整健壮。

“好吧，旅行怎么样？还有你是怎么弄上这些烧痕的？”Bilbo问道，急切地盯着Gandalf。

“嗯，比我们预期的有些难度。”Gandalf抚过胡子，手指抓到了空气时皱起了眉，那里原本的胡子有一寸左右被烧掉了。“大部分时候，我们飞的很高，远远超过下面生物能察觉的范围。可以看到无数半兽人在下面，当然我们知道他们的数量至今可能刚刚复苏，但是依然很多很多……”他和Elrond领主传递了一个阴郁的眼神。“除此之外，我们遇到的真正麻烦是在我把那该死的戒指空投进末日火山时，整个火山爆发了！真是可怕的灾难。同时也吞没了几只巨鹰，四散的火星和融化的岩浆喷薄而出，半兽人忙着逃出险境根本没精力烦恼头上飞过的巨鹰和精灵。总体来说还算是简单的旅程。”他布满皱纹的脸上带着满意的微笑结束了这段话。

“很好！”Bilbo说，对Gandalf如此轻松的语气大吃一惊。“好吧，那真的很棒。”

“而且其他事务也顺利解决。”Gandalf狡猾地看向Thorin的方向补充道。

“其他事务？”Bilbo转头疑惑地看向Thorin，“什么‘其他事务’？”

Thorin点头对Gandalf表示感谢，随后转过来踌躇地看向他怀孕的哈比人。他向前几步，把Bilbo小一圈的双手握在自己手里，深吸一口气鼓足勇气，他小小的爱人正用明亮好奇的眼神抬头看着他，脸上还带着羞涩的红晕。

“Bilbo……”Thorin开口说，他深蓝色的眼睛专注地凝视着哈比人。“过去的几个月……就像做梦一样，你允许我再次陪伴在你身边……在我对你做出所有那些事之后还能给我第二次机会……那简直……我万分感激，为了你所做的一起。”

Bilbo的心被矮人声音中满溢的情感所打动，他非常想知道到底他让Gandalf做了什么，能让他有如此反应。自从Thorin到达瑞文戴尔向他道歉之后，他从未看到他有这样外露的情绪。

“我们再次在一起的机会让我认识到，”Thorin继续道，他英俊的面庞紧绷着。“跟你在一起、每天看着你、与你聊天……紧紧抱着你、照料你，所有那些是我穷尽中土最希望拥有的。我想与你还有我们的孩子度过剩余的人生，我爱你，我亲爱的哈比人。”

Bilbo的双眼盈满泪水，他看到Thorin的眼睛也闪烁着湿润的光芒。

“Thorin……”Bilbo开口，想要他的矮人知道他也拥有相同的感受，但是Thorin握紧手中哈比人的双手，无言地请求他再等一下。

“而且因为这份爱意，使我害怕回到依鲁伯。”Thorin的嗓音变得嘶哑，情绪有些失控。“以前，我从来不曾想到只是一块石头就能让我完全失去理智，让我的双眼无法分辨敌友。而且我无法忍受再次经历那样的状态，即使只是想象也让我坐立难安，害怕我们回去后对金钱的渴望让我对你和我们的孩子弃如敝履……我看得到你眼中有同样的担忧，Bilbo。”

Bilbo别开脸，他的表情混杂着悲伤与挥之不去的自责。他不禁害怕Thorin一语成谶，但是他讨厌自己无法相信他深爱矮人的行为。

一只带着老茧的温暖手掌捧住他的面颊，抬起他的脸，温柔地迫使他与Thorin四目相接。他的矮人深蓝色的双眸满溢着对他的爱意，Bilbo除了回视别无他求，他微笑着，榛绿色的眼睛含着泪水。

“因此，我请Gandalf把山之心带去末日山脉，让它和魔戒一起摧毁。”

Bilbo难以置信地瞪大眼盯着Thorin，不禁倒吸一口冷气。“山——山之心！？你让他去……而且他……但是那……你让Gandalf毁了山之心？！为了我？！”

Thorin对他咧着嘴，为他的哈比人目瞪口呆的表情轻笑出声。

“为了我们。”他补充道，另一只手放在Bilbo隆起的肚子上，“我们所有人。”

Bilbo只能敬畏地愣愣看着他，感觉自己对这个矮人的爱在胸中澎湃，“但是它是你们家族的……”

“诅咒。”Thorin接道，拇指爱抚着Bilbo的下巴。“我知道只要山之心存在一日，它都会像头顶悬着的暴风雨，我们的生活和幸福永远弥漫着怀疑和猜忌，现在我们能——”

他没能完成他的句子，因为小个子哈比人把自己投入他的怀抱，细瘦的手臂环抱住Thorin宽阔的肩膀，嘴唇相触。他有片刻讶异，粉色的舌头探入他的唇齿，在轻微的压迫下自动张开嘴。他迅速恢复过来，肌肉蓬勃的手臂包围住他小小的哈比人，小心地避免压到顶着他的圆肚子。

他们的嘴唇纠缠，紧锁在一起，温暖、湿润的唇舌起舞着，迸射出激情的火花淹没了感官。Bilbo嘴里溢出一声清浅的呻吟，引得纠缠着他的矮人发出一阵愉悦的呼噜声，炙热的悸动侵袭了他的腹股沟。他们周围的世界像是消失了一样，唯一的认知即是彼此，直到一声温和的轻咳打断了他们。

Thorin不情愿地撤回来，当看到他的哈比人意乱情迷、神魂颠倒的眼神时，差点再次扑上去。那声他怀疑来自Gandalf的咳嗽声迫使他记起他们正站在挤满大群精灵、矮人和一个巫师的嘈杂庭院里，他们中的大部分都会为此毫不犹疑地取笑他们。

尽管如此Bilbo决定继续忽视他们的存在更久一点，伸出一只手捧住Thorin的脸拉向他。他可爱的榛绿色的瞳孔颤抖闪烁着，令太阳也为之失色。

“我也爱你，Thorin。”他轻声呢喃，愉悦的脸上挂着颤抖的微笑，“我——”

突然他露出痛苦的表情，右手抱着肚子向前倒去，左手挣扎着抓住Thorin想稳住自己。矮人立刻警觉起来，伸手向前恰好在他摔倒在草地上以前接住他的哈比人。

“Bilbo？Bilbo，你怎么了？”他担忧地问，把他轻轻放在草地上，哈比人的脸色从病态的苍白稍稍缓和了一些。

Bilbo放松地瘫在地上，轻轻摩擦安抚着他的肚子。疼痛来的迅猛强烈，这只意味着一件事。

他正在进入分娩期。

怎么偏挑这个时候？他带着恐惧和焦虑想道，正好在他打算放弃最后一丝恐惧和Thorin重修旧好的时候，现在前功尽弃，但是宝宝觉得此时正是佳期。

他抬头看向Thorin，挤出半个微笑，眼中闪烁着幸福和担忧。“我想是时候了？”

Thorin因为震惊脸上变得一片空白，“什么时候？”他问道，声音变得非常模糊。

“宝宝要出生了，白痴矮人。”Arwen突然出现在Bilbo一侧，酒红色长发披散着，身上穿一件考究的蓝色礼服。她对身边的精灵使了个十分威仪的眼色，他们迅速让出一条路。她立刻扶起Bilbo，看到哈比人表示需要帮助时对Thorin横眉立目地瞪过去。

这使得Thorin马上从惊愕中恢复归来，靠前把哈比人抱起来，他的强壮的手臂毫不费力承担起这份重量。

“快点儿，我们必须去医务室。Adar，你也会来，是吗？”Arwen一边问一边示意Thorin先走，顺着走廊而下。

今天所有的惊喜让Elrond领主有些招架不住，Gandalf和其他精灵归来、听闻山之心在Thorin的授意下被毁、Bilbo和矮人在中庭激情热吻还有现在宝宝即将降生。真是忙碌的一天！

他带着欣慰的微笑转身面对他美丽的女儿，把袍子的前襟握在手里，以便能走得更快。“当然，我的亲爱的女儿，难道我会错过奇迹的诞生！”

安置在Thorin的臂膀中，Bilbo放松地叹了口气。他当然相信Arwen会把他和宝宝照顾得完美无缺，但是听到中土最好的医师愿意监督整个过程让他更加放心。抵着肩膀的地方，他可以感觉到Thorin疯狂的心跳，随着他大步迈过走廊起起伏伏，脸上带着几近惊恐的表情。他的双眼紧盯着Bilbo的，好像时刻在检查哈比人是否真的安好，是不是会疼得打滚。

Bilbo想开口安抚他，但是被Arwen清脆的呼哨打断，三个精灵闻声赶来，冲到他们前面准备房间——他将在那里见到他们的宝宝。

想到这里Bilbo突然感到有些眩晕。

他们很快到了房间，Bilbo觉得自己已经准备好了，Thorin轻轻地把他放在床上，匆忙堆起枕头放在他的后背和头部下面。

出于卫生和专业考量，Arwen着手除去他下身的衣物，把他的上衣推到肚子以上，然后在他身上盖上一大块白布，挡住臀部以示端庄。

另一阵剧痛席卷了Bilbo，他的手用无法想象的力度紧紧抓住Thorin，一声微弱的呻吟脱口而出。

“我们正式开始前还有一段时间，”Arwen用坚定但是充满鼓励的语气对他说。她递给他一微微冒着热气的水杯。“给你，这是能帮助你舒缓疼痛的冲剂。”

Bilbo感激地接过水杯，把带着酸味的药一口灌了进去，毫不在意口腔里轻微的灼烧感和喉咙里冒出的热气。

在他们等待过程中，Arwen详细解释了药的全部原料和特性，大概是为了分散Bilbo对迫在眉睫分娩的注意力，疼痛一波又一波席卷而来，缓解但不断加剧。Thorin站在他身边，像雕像一样僵硬，虽然他的眼中带着难以忽视的恐惧和焦虑，但他还是紧紧握着他的手提供无声的支持。Elrond领主坐在Thorin对面床另一边的椅子里，脸上带着绝对的轻松和冷静，好像他身边不是有一个正在分娩的哈比人一样。

片刻之后，一切都清楚地证明时间到了。Bilbo觉得已经筋疲力尽，受够了全身不断往复的疼痛，每一次收缩都让他爆发出一阵咒骂的叫喊。Arwen和Elornd一直在床尾安抚他，不断向他保证着，两个人都没有靠的太近，他们丝毫不怀疑那会让Bilbo事后变得极其尴尬。

Thorin面对Bilbo的疼痛和疲惫，开始不断用焦虑的请求炮轰两个精灵，最后为了集中注意力Arwen忍无可忍把他踢出产房。

因此，本来等在门口的Balin、Dwalin、Fili和Kili不得不面对一个带着担忧和不耐烦、怒气冲冲的Thorin。

对Balin来说，看着他的国王在哈比人产房前走来走去有些不知所措。几个月之前他还看着Bilbo带着心碎和被背叛的苦痛离开依鲁伯。谁能想到事情会如此收尾？ 谁能猜到他们会焦虑地坐在精灵们坚守的医疗室外，等待Bilbo和他们孩子的消息，他不但没有怨恨过往的遭遇，而且原谅了矮人国王再次与他陷入爱河？

最终一切问题都解决了，Balin感到由衷的欣慰。他曾经担心他的国王——那个从来到人世就一直被他照顾养育到大的矮人，担心他的余生会在没有爱情没有灵魂的日子里虚度。他也曾为旅途中结识，一直喜爱的年轻哈比人有着相同的担忧。

但是他们终于再次回到正轨上了，他宽慰地想道。而且很快就要有一个孩子来到人世了，老天哪……

头向后靠在墙上，Balin无声地祷告着，祈祷他们会拥有平和幸福的未来。一段时间内他都不再需要任何冒险了。

在漫长到仿佛一生的等待时间后，医疗室的门打开了，Elrond领主走出来，脸上闪烁着幸福的光芒，头发全都拢在背后。虽然身上带着显而易见的疲惫，但是精灵领主还是爽朗地微笑着。

“准备好见见的孩子了么，Thorin Oakenshield？”他问道，低沉的嗓音在宁静的夜色中响起。

Thorin只能僵硬地点点头，嘴里说不出一个字。他大步走进屋里，因为面前婴儿响亮的哭喊声震惊地僵住了。矮人的心脏跳到嗓子眼，他继续向前走，扫开不记得什么时候挂起来的帘子。

Bilbo萎靡地靠在在枕头上，脸上和身上挂满汗水。卷发滴着水紧贴在面颊和脖子上，双眼紧闭。他身上盖着一条白色的毯子，看不到生产时留下的血污。有那么恐惧的一瞬间，Thorin慌乱寻找着他的哈比人还活着的迹象，几秒钟后看到毛毯下Bilbo起伏的胸膛，所有恐惧和忧虑立刻离他而去，只留下甜蜜的平静。

一声微弱的哭声把他的注意力从沉睡的哈比人身上抓走，Thorin转过身，带着刚刚觉醒的激动看向床尾。

Arwen面对他站着，低头看着怀里小小的襁褓，脸上除了幸福的光彩还有难以置信的温柔。

他慢慢靠近她，他的整个世界聚焦在精灵怀里扭动的襁褓上。她抬头看到他接近，有瞬间的僵硬，但即使是Arwen也不能因为矮人接近自己刚刚降临人世的宝宝就对他怒目而视。

她轻轻把裹在绿色柔软毯子里的婴儿放在他怀里，他终于看到宝宝的小脸。他的眼睛还紧闭着，脸还有些发红，没有被毯子包裹住的小胳膊在空中挥舞乱抓着。但是Thorin觉得自己漫长的一生中从未见过这么漂亮的婴儿。

Arwen换了个姿势，短暂地将他对怀中奇迹的注意力唤起。她对他的表情保持着小心的中立，但是随即她的唇畔露出清浅的微笑。

“恭喜你，Thorin Oakenshield，你有幸得到一个可爱的男婴。”


	14. 第十四章 尾声

依鲁伯并不像Bilbo几个月前记忆中那么寒冷、拒人千里之外。高耸的城墙是由接近蓝灰色的花岗岩搭建而成，挂满蜘蛛网，有些地方还能看到残留的焦痕，收复孤山之初这里让哈比人觉得陌生冰冷，每每经过大门都不由自主激起一阵颤抖。毫无生机和温暖，一眼望去只能看到永无休止的走廊、回荡着嗡鸣的大厅还有陡峭的外敞式楼梯，所有这些使得Bilbo更加怀念袋底洞，渴望回到舒适的地道、织花地毯和暖色的房间中去。如果选择一处开始一段新生活、建立自己的小家庭，依鲁伯会是他最后想到的地方。

三个半月前他回到依鲁伯，带着矮人伙伴和他五个月大的宝宝，他依然有些怀疑。但是，孤山的矮人绝不会袖手旁观，辉煌的石墙被打磨一新，到处都装饰着蚀刻板画、金属和黄金的工艺品，个别地方还有挂毯。烛火和日光交汇照亮每个角落甚至是裂缝，曾经冰冷黑暗的要塞被金色的火光和住民们安居乐业的景象衬托得格外温暖。

Thorin的妹妹Dis对城堡进行了很多美化修葺，比如王国石柱上漂亮的浮雕，描绘着形形色色的战役、冒险和故事。他们自己的伟大冒险占据了最大的空间，就在宴会厅的影壁上，Bilbo第一次看到时觉得它太过巨大，但是考虑到依鲁伯住着一大群矮人就没那么惊讶了。她还自作主张让人毁了原来的王座，对她大哥的意见漠不关心，然后开始建造由两个相同座位的王座，以便Thorin和Bilbo一起处理日益繁多的王国日常政务。

Thorin第一眼看到她的成果时完全惊呆了，而且对她独断专行的态度有些恼火，但是他同样赞同这个决定，因为那也是他自己打算做的事。坐在那个椅子里帮助Thorin统治整个矮人王国，想到这里Bilbo觉得有点恶心，好像妊娠头三个月的感觉一样。

最开始Bilbo十分担心面对Thorin的妹妹，他的矮人和外甥们总是提起她，说她是个严厉可怕的督工，绝对不姑息任何一星半点的差错，一旦发现就会用木锤狠狠打人。正式介绍给彼此时，Bilbo因为旅途变得灰头土脸的，他的儿子在他臂弯里安睡。她对他的拘谨放声大笑，立刻开始滔滔不绝细数她哥哥年少时的糗事，在那些特意加工过半真半假的有趣故事后，Bilbo发现如果以后跟Thorin有矛盾时可以来找她。

Thorin的脸变成亮红色，那是哈比人从来没有在他的脸上看到过的色彩，矮人想让Bilbo和沉睡的婴儿尽可能迅速地远离Dis，于是立刻领着他穿过皇室侧翼的走廊回到他们自己的房间，那里也装饰的非常漂亮。看到特意为他置办的一切，Bilbo心中感叹能够完成一定相当不容易，Dis和原远征队里的几个成员一起照着Bilbo家里的样子打造了几套一模一样的家具。

雅致的木质书桌、五斗橱、书架、扶手椅，起居室的阳台上还有一套做工精美的茶桌，整体看起来（至少是从Thorin的角度出发）非常像精灵的风格。他们的主卧里有一张非常巨大的床，柔软的床单上堆满枕头和靠垫，Bilbo非常肯定至少能容纳八个矮人舒舒服服躺在上面。真是高大得离谱，而且非常不必要。

一架可爱的木头婴儿床摆在庞大的床边，里面铺着小床垫，同样堆着一大堆柔软的毯子和靠垫。眼前的景象让Bilbo的双眼盈满泪水，不过他会把这归结于旅途疲惫和产后荷尔蒙失调。

在他们自己的房间里，Bilbo觉得完全就是在家里的感觉，非常满足。

夏尔的生活中还有一件必不可少让他心心念念的东西，那就是他的花园，户外的田地和被青草覆盖的山包，明亮、葱绿充满自然的生机。

阳光很难造访依鲁伯，如果想用脚趾感受草地，体会微风拂过发梢的感受，只有离开孤山一个办法。只有少数几个皇室房间才有小小的阳台和窗子，它们建造在山脊上比较坚固的天然裂缝中。

Thorin花了很长时间才让哈比人松口说出这个秘密的渴望，因为Bilbo觉得他的愿望太自私也没有必要，更不必说可能性微乎其微了。Thorin历尽艰辛帮他把梦想化为现实，他咨询专家的建议、利用要塞所有可利用的资源、还向Bilbo学习了花园的必需品和植被种类。对于矮人要塞来说是个空前绝后的举措，他建造了一个小庭院，直通皇室侧翼的走廊，安全、可行而且充满阳光和泥土的自然芬芳。当然Bilbo慷慨地（用肉体）报答了他的体贴周到和辛劳成果，此后的日子里，依鲁伯的国王不管是漫步穿过大厅，还是处理政务时都带着大家前所未见的巨大笑脸。

********************************

Bilbo站在这个特别的庭院里回想过去的一切，此时他的脚幸福地踩在茂密的青草中，正在给番茄、黄瓜和其它由他亲手种植的蔬菜灌溉。庭院右侧的山上是在复兴中的人类都市戴尔，他能听到远处传来的模糊声响，生机勃勃、热闹非凡，他跟着随风而来的音乐哼起歌来。

他现在非常的幸福，不再是过去那个的平静、学究、行为古怪的夏尔单身汉，即使他被喧闹粗暴的矮人包围住在石头搭建的堡垒里。这些日子里，每天清晨在矮人丈夫的身边醒来，彼此依偎亲昵，直到他们的小儿子在他自己的小床上发出一阵哭声才恋恋不舍放开彼此；跟Fili、Kili、Dis还有其他伙伴一起共进早餐；教养他的儿子，陪他玩耍；帮助Thorin处理王国的日常事务；下午给他的儿子念书，然后给每个人做点心；再一起吃晚餐；滚床单，然后在Thorin身边入睡……这是他一生中最美妙的时光！

然后他们会越来越幸福。

“爹地！”

穿过庭院四敞的大门，走廊里回荡着儿子Thrilrin童稚的嗓音，Bilbo能听到他的小脚在石头地板上发出飞快的啪嗒声。他转过身，看到他的小男孩时脸上自然而然挂起微笑，看着小Thrilrin越跑越近，闪闪发光的黑色卷发跳动着，脸蛋带着健康的粉红色。

他的儿子——比起Thorin、Fili和Kili，是山里长得最快的小矮人，Bilbo喜欢把这归功于他的哈比基因。尽管从表面上看他的儿子从Thorin那继承了更多外貌特征，但是小Thrilrin身上还是能看到一些Bilbo的踪迹，比如他圆圆的鼻子、卷发、榛绿色的瞳孔还有灵活的脚底板，他也像Bilbo那样从来不用穿鞋。

今天Bilbo给他穿了一套都灵家专属的深蓝色套装，尽管裤子的样式更加偏向哈比风。他的黑裤子顺着他的小细腿卷上去露出膝盖，配套的银丝刺绣藏青色马甲大敞四开，露出下面光亮的秘银背心。Bilbo坚持在没有他或者Thorin陪同时必须一直穿着秘银背心，尽管他的过度保护行为总是被人取笑，但是这条命令一直都小心遵守着。并不是说他不信任其他矮人或者经常跟Thrilrin 玩在一处的Fili和Kili，但是疏忽和意外可能——或者不客气的说毫无疑问将会发生，而且就算他的儿子是个矮人，他依然还是一个在间或危机四伏的矮人要塞中东奔西跑的小男孩。

“爹地！爹地！Kili和Fili翘掉了他们的王子必修课，从厨房里的‘表现好才能吃’罐子里偷走了饼干！” Thrilrin激动的大喊道，因为奔跑还有些气喘吁吁。卷毛脑袋靠在爹地的髋部，抬头用他明亮的榛绿色眼睛激动地看着他。

“那显然是胡说八道！”

Bilbo转身面向走廊方向，看到Kili和Fili向他们跑过来，喘得比Thrilrin还厉害。他们跑到门口后双双弯腰喘了起来，Fili抬起一只手比了个暂停的手势，Bilbo被他们逗得抽了抽嘴角。

“不，那不是！” Thrilrin大声笑着，小手指指着他们衬衫的前襟。“你们衣服前面还留着饼干碎屑呢！”

兄弟俩动作一致地看向对方做工精美的衬衫和裤子，匆忙把饼干碎屑掸掉，事实上已经粘得到处都是了。有那么一会儿，两人看起来有点儿羞愧，但是Kili很快恢复过来，对他的义舅咧着嘴傻笑，伸手抓了抓后脑勺。

“好吧，我们整个上午都在用功学习，为那些花费的时间和付出的努力应该得到一点小小的奖励。”他坚持这样说，然后矮人王子倒在草地上放松下来。

Fili看起来还有些窘迫，Bilbo看出那个翘课偷吃饼干的罪魁祸首肯定是他的弟弟。作为继承人，Fili比他的弟弟对自己要求更严格，但是在他真正接管王国以前还有很长时间。所以，有时他会被Kili经常性的懒散所感染，只有这时他才能给自己一个短暂的休息机会。

“现在已经过了午饭时间了，这就意味着等到处理完政务后，你们的舅舅和Balin将会在下午直接教导你们。”Bilbo狡黠地看着他们，“毫无疑问你们会从Thorin那里得到惩罚，我希望睡懒觉和偷吃饼干能与之相媲美。他可能会让Dwalin操练你们，或者跟Balin念书。”

Fili做了个鬼脸，把剑从腰带上解下来坐在他弟弟旁边，后者挥挥手对Bilbo的威胁漠不关心。

“该来的终归会来，不管怎么说，这也给Thorin舅舅提供一个放松的借口。我不知道他是怎么做到的，整天坐在那里一动不动听那些牢骚抱怨！简直糟透了，我恨做……你觉得他需要多长时间才能找到我们？”他转头看向他的哥哥，黑色的辫子从肩膀滑到草地上发出微弱的叮当声。

“很快。”一声低沉的嗓音从敞开的大门传来。

Bilbo的视线从淘气的兄弟身上挪开看向他的矮人，他包裹在国王的华丽服饰之下，深蓝的长袍和毛皮随着雄健的步伐摇摆着。Thorin的头上戴着矮人的王冠尽显帝王风范，明亮的金座上镶嵌着璀璨的宝石，贴服在夹杂着灰白的黑发和装饰着珠子的发辫上。他的面庞依然像他们初次相遇时一样英俊粗犷，但是现在冰冷的蓝灰色瞳孔中带着幸福，浓密的胡子环抱住下颚，底端装饰着银的、蓝宝石的珠饰。

“爸爸！”Thrilrin快乐地喊道，随即冲向Thorin的方向，轻松跳进他的怀里同时伸出双臂抱住他的父亲表达他的喜悦之情。Thorin毫不费力抱起他，轻笑着把脸埋进Thrilrin乱糟糟的卷发里。

“我的儿子今天过得怎么样？我希望你没有太劳烦你的爹地，他现在比以前要脆弱一些。”他盯着儿子的目光虽然严厉却带着不言而喻的爱意，随后快乐地瞥了眼气急败坏的Bilbo。

“我很好！而且我只是来告诉爹地Fili和Kili又偷了罐子里的饼干，还翘课。” Thrilrin靠近他的爸爸耳语着，但是声音还是大到足以让其他人听清楚。“而且我记得不能像以前那样总是缠着爹地，我能从罐子里得到一块饼干吗？”

他瞪大眼睛满怀期望地看着Thorin，立刻得到后者的笑脸和同意。“晚餐以后，你可以再得到两块饼干，做得好。Thrilrin。”

矮人小宝宝脸上带着骄傲的喜悦，扭动着挣脱父亲的怀抱，兴奋地在庭院里跑来跑去。

“两块饼干，Thorin？”Bilbo别有深意地看着他的矮人，“你知道Bombur正在为晚餐准备数量荒谬的蛋糕，不是么？”

“我知道。”他承认，肌肉蓬勃的臂膀圈着他的哈比人，带着他一点也不绅士地走向他的小外甥。“但是我们需要想办法避免我们的小宝贝变成这两个的样子，显然承诺额外的两块饼干起作用了。”

Fili刚想抗辩，Kili从他背后的草地上一跃而起打断了他，黑发矮人王子拉着Thrilrin一起倒在地上，猛烈地胳肢起来，空中传来一阵又一阵欢快的笑声。

“别太用力，Kili！”Bilbo本来想阻止，但是看到Fili帮着Thrilrin袭击自己的弟弟就没有插手。

“那么你今天过得怎么样，我的哈比人？”Thorin对着Bilbo的耳朵呢喃，在哈比人转过脸后他大声亲吻着他。

出乎王国里大多数人的意料，Thorin对他和Bilbo的亲昵关系毫不避讳。他会在走廊里亲吻他，在议事厅，甚至是餐桌上。在双王座上聆听政务时他会抓着Bilbo的手，晚餐时探出椅子对着哈比人的耳朵轻声说一些让他的脸一直红到晚餐结束的呢喃。即使有显贵拜访，用困惑甚至偶尔厌恶的眼神看着他们时也不会有任何改变。

现在，他更是常常站在Bilbo身后，紧紧地环抱着他，一只宽大的手掌保护性地放在哈比人再次隆起的肚子上。Thrilrin出生后，有段时间他一直担心不会像以前那么高产了，两人都有些小小的失望，因为他们小儿子来到世上的刹那给他们带来的喜悦和激动是那么震撼。几周以后，Elrond和Arwen（他们每年都会来孤山看望他们）给Bilbo做了个全面检查，幸运的是，结果显示他们再有其他宝宝是完全不成问题的。

倒不是说Bilbo希望能在下一秒就跟Thorin滚到床上去，他也不是特别渴望其他的孩子（虽然Thorin眼巴巴地盼望了很久）。他坚持等到Thrilrin长大，他的家人在依鲁伯安定下来之后再讨论这个话题。作为一个高产的种族，哈比人有他们自己的避孕方法，同时兼顾肉体上的欢愉，所以这些年Bilbo一直在使用这样的方法。

但是现在，他们终于感觉时候到了。感谢他的种族优势，Bilbo在停止服药后不到一周就怀孕了。大家都兴奋得不得了！

“诶诶诶诶诶！Thorin舅舅和Bilbo舅舅在亲嘴！”Kili幼稚地大喊着，声音穿过小小的庭院，Bilbo离开他的爱人气恼地瞪着他。他的哥哥看起来也很无奈，只能耸耸肩。

Thrilrin困惑地看着他，他的爹地和爸爸总是那样做，所以到底有什么问题？

Kili注意到Thrilrin的反应，于是眼中闪着狡猾的光芒靠了过去。“你知道这是什么意思，对吧？你就快要有个小弟弟了。”

“什么？”Thrilrin大声问，来回看着他的双亲。“什么意思？”

“好吧。”Kili握住他小弟弟的手，对他好奇的双眼露出微笑，然后开始飞快地向门口移动，他的哥哥和舅舅满腹狐疑看着他。“为什么不让我给你解释一下小宝宝是怎么来的？你知道……”

“什么？”Bilbo在他身后大喊道，看见Kili把Thrilrin举起来塞进怀里开始逃跑赶忙追了上去，他的声音随着步伐可笑地抖了起来。“Kili！你敢——他还是小孩子——为什么，你！”

“Fili。”Thorin给他的外甥一个命令的眼神，Fili马力全开追赶他的弟弟以减弱哈比人的怒火。Bilbo的惩罚一向比Dwalin或者Balin要来得严厉得多。

等到筋疲力尽的哈比人终于平静下来时，Thorin把Bilbo舒服地抱进怀里，满足地感受双臂间的爱人，体会迎面而来的微风。Bilbo依偎进他的怀里，双手跟Thorin一起放在他微微隆起的腰腹间。

“伟大的国王，我希望下一个孩子更喜欢读书而不是跟着他们两个捣蛋。”Bilbo惆怅地叹了口气，即使他知道什么都无法改变，不管是他精力充沛的儿子还是外甥们。

Thorin哼哼着表示同意，他对现在的生活无比满足，对未来充满希望和憧憬。当他出发踏上收复依鲁伯的道路时，如果有人告诉他将来会跟一个夏尔的哈比人坠入情网、组成一个家庭，他绝对无法相信。而现在他也无法想象任何没有他们的时光，他的哈比人、他的小儿子还有他们即将降生的宝宝，他希望直到他死去之前的每一天都像现在他和他的丈夫、子嗣、妹妹还有外甥们度过的日子一样。即使那意味着跟精灵、人类和平相处，把财宝和矮人的绝技与人共享，签署休战条约，他也会毫不犹豫地接受。

为了他的哈比人和逐渐壮大的家庭义无反顾，赴汤蹈火在所不辞。

他紧紧抱着Bilbo，懒洋洋地想象着未来，他希望他们至少要生三个孩子，一起宠爱他们、把他们培养成才。而且他迫切希望下一个会是个女孩。


End file.
